Inside Out
by Abbie1212
Summary: Sequel to Bridges So read that first if you didn't already Bella left and now Carlisle's confused, hurt and trying to figure out how to get her back... Read. Enjoy. Review... : Very Angsty... if you read Bridges please continue with this one...
1. Broken

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight…

A/N: Sequel to Bridges…lots more angst….picks right up where I left it in Bridges… same pov schedule… I was going to wait until I woke up tomorrow, but I really suck at withholding chapters and I felt so terrible leaving it like that…and title of chap is more to do with how Carlisle's feeling (Broken – Lifehouse - Love them) Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out

Chapter One – Broken

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

I couldn't have moved if I had wanted to as I called out for Bella again, even though I had heard the truck jetting out of the driveway. It was as if she had ripped my heart from my chest and thrown it into the blender. I set Carter down in his basinet and pulled out my cell phone, pressing it right into my ear as I dialed Bella. She ignored my call, as I had expected her to, but I left her a message.

"Hey, Bella," I said not quite sure what I should say, "I love you, call me when you get this, just please, I don't know what's wrong, and I'm sorry, we need to talk… Alright, call me ok? Love you."

I hung up and then dialed Rosalie as quickly as possible, knowing the timing of this was important.

"Uncle Carlisle?" Rosalie said skeptically as she answered.

"Hey, Rose, I need you to come home and watch Carter," I said, settling him in and heading to the kitchen to make sure that there would be enough bottles in there.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, noting my panicking voice as I shut the fridge.

"No," I said and she sighed as I heard her car door slam and she got into her car

"Ok, be right there," said Rosalie and I hung up and walked back into the living room where I looked in on Carter and he was smiling, my heart was already broken, but this just tore it apart.

Rosalie burst through the door as I lifted Carter out of his basinet and carried him over to the bouncy seat in the corner. He was too young to be able to actually bounce in it, but it worked nicely as a chair for him and I handed him a small toy, which he had just discovered he could hold. Then I reached for my car keys and headed for the door.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked as I handed Carter to her, "Where's Bella?"

"Not sure," I replied as I raced out the door, adding in a yell over my shoulder, "Thank you!"

"Ok," said Rosalie as she shut the door behind me and I ran to the Mercedes.

I was speeding down the road towards town when I realized that I had no idea where Bella would have gone. I drove in circles for a while, trying Bella again on her cell phone, this time leaving a more worried message before hanging up and heading to Charlie's, thinking that, of anyone in town, it would be Charlie's that she would go. Other than Angela's but Angela was away at school in Florida. I pulled into Charlie's driveway and looked at the clock, which stated that it was six thirty, a half hour had passed since Bella had left. She wouldn't still be here, but maybe he had seen her. Maybe she had at least told him where she was going.

"Carlisle?" Charlie said questioning as he came to the door and I was standing on the front step.

"Yeah, have you seen Bella?" I asked, "She left about a half hour ago, she was really upset…"

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing, she just left," I said and Charlie nodded as he opened the door and motioned for me to come in.

"C'mon in," said Charlie, in an annoyingly calm voice.

"No, Charlie, if you haven't seen her, I go to go…" I said, "I have to find her…"

"Trust me, you wanna come in, Carlisle," said Charlie in an odd demeanor which made me follow him into the house, like he knew exactly what was going on, "You want some coffee."

"No," I said, I didn't want any, didn't need it, even if I felt like risking my life with Charlie's coffee, "Just tell me what's going on."

"Take a seat," said Charlie and I did, "It's called Post Partum depression. Renee had it, it's not always known why it comes around, it just happens. The first time Renee left it was because of that, I keep beating myself up, one of the possible causes is lack of support, and well- you don't have to worry about that, but I did…"

It all clicked in my head as Charlie rambled on, all the signs had been there for a few days now, how had I not realized? I was instantly enraged with myself, how could I have let this slip? How could I fail to notice that somebody who meant so much to me was slipping? I had to get to her, she would be upset and hurt and I needed to make her feel better. I stood up.

"Where're you goin?" Charlie asked and I just looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm going to find Bella," I said.

"Don't. Let her take some space, she'll call, I'm surprised she hasn't already," said Charlie, "Renee called every night the first time, and she wasn't even in love with me, though it's true Bella was here. Most of the time it was to check up on her – Anyways, Carter needs you, at least wait until the morning, Rosalie has school on Monday, and then who's going to watch Carter while your off chasing Bella?"

Man made a valid point, but I didn't say a word as I left the house, pushing my phone to my ear as I jumped in the Mercedes. I tried calling Bella but this time it didn't even ring, as I headed back to the house. I got there and Rosalie was waiting up for me, she had put Carter to bed, but she said he was crying a lot.

"Alright," I said.

"What's going on Uncle Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, "Where's Bella?"

"She left," I said with a sigh as I headed upstairs to where Carter was sleeping, for the time being.

"What?!" said Rosalie as she followed me up the stairs, "Why the hell would she do that? What the hell is wrong with her? Were you a jerk?"

"No," I said as I went into the room that Bella and I had shared, and wheeled out Carter's basinet, no way I would be able to sleep in there, "Bella's got Post Partum Depression."

"What's that?" said Rosalie as she sat down on the bed in the guest room where I had wheeled Carter, where I would 'sleep' that night.

"It's a form of depression that effects women after they have their babies," I said, deciding to go with the simple definition.

"Oh." Said Rosalie, "Is she going to be ok?"

"I hope so," I said as I picked the now awake and just about to cry Carter out of his basinet and into my arms.

"Well where is she?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," I said as I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Renee, "Hey Renee…"

"I haven't heard from her," she said immediately, "Charlie just called and asked me if she had called and she hasn't, I'm trying her cell now."

"Alright, but I think it's off," I said and I hung up, cuddling Carter into my chest where he liked to sleep, and then I turned to Rosalie, "Do you have Angela's number?"

"Yeah, I'll dial her," said Rosalie and she took out her cell phone, dialed Angela, and then handed me the phone.

"Rosalie?" Angela answered questioningly, clearly Rosalie didn't call her too often.

"No, it's Carlisle, has Bella called you?" I asked, desperate, Angela was my last hope.

"No, why?"

"She left."

"Why?"

"Post partum depression," I said it as if it was one word, tired of repeating it.

"Oh," said Angela, her voice solemn, "Yeah I'll call you if she does, ok?"

"All right," I said with a sigh as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I've seen her with you and the baby Carlisle, she'll come around, she loves you both with like everything she's got," said Angela, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah," I said tiredly as I set Carter down on the middle of the bed, "Call me if she calls you or anything, ok?"

"No problem," said Angela and I hung up.

I laid down on the bed as I went to hand Rosalie back her phone as I picked Carter up and placed him on my chest in preparation for the first sleepless night since I had met Bella, but Rosalie just handed the phone back to me.

"Angela might call back," said Rosalie, "I'll get it from you in the morning."

"Thanks, Rosalie," I said, rubbing in a circle on Carter's back to get him to fall back to sleep.

"No problem, wake me up if Bella or somebody calls," said Rosalie and I nodded as she left the room.

I laid there for hours, just staring at the ceiling, worried all night about Bella. My eyes were just starting to slip shut with exhaustion at around two in the morning when Rosalie's phone on the bedside table rang, waking me and Carter up, but he didn't cry, thankfully as I reached over and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey," came a whisper, "It's Angela, she got here a few hours after you called but I had to wait until she fell asleep to call you. She's really upset, she turned her phone off and she was worried about you, and she was worried about Carter, but she just about cried herself to sleep a few minutes ago. But, she's safe and she's crashing here at the dorm with me."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," said Angela, then she disconnected the call.

Waves of relief went through me as I stood up and went to tell Rosalie. At least she was safe, and that had been my biggest concern.


	2. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Long and trying days for me equal more chapters for you while I'm trying to calm myself down… (Though finals are coming up next week so enjoy while it lasts with the quick updates…)… and with the title of chap... there are so many songs entitled that just pick one… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out

Chapter Two – I Miss You 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

I was up early the next morning, it was Sunday, and for once I wasn't at all pleased to see my day off. I put Carter into his basinet, as he was still sleeping, and I wiped my face with my hands. I had been so nervous still when I had fallen asleep that my face was soaked with sweat as I walked into the hall. I stopped in front of Rosalie's room and knocked on the door, clearly she wasn't asleep either, and called me in and I entered.

"Eyes," I warned as I flicked on the lights and I sat down on her desk chair as she groaned to the light, and I rested my chin in my hand.

"Did you hear from Bella or Angela?" Rosalie asked as she propped herself against her pillows and headboard.

"No, and only when she let me know that Bella was with her and safe," I said, my eyes closed with exhaustion, "I think we're going with the no news is good news deal."

"Ok," said Rosalie as she tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hey," I said, as my feelings of not wanting to stay in the house much longer surfaced, "I think I'm going to go into the hospital for a little while, can you take care of Carter for me?"

"Sure," said Rosalie, "Wheel his basinet in here, I want to try and actually get some sleep."

"Ok," I said as I stood up.

"Oh, and can Emmett come over later?" Rosalie asked and I nodded, "And what are you going to do with Carter this week while I'm at school?"

"I already put in a call to Renee," I said, "She's flying in tonight so that she can stay with him this week, then after that if – well – if Bella's not back, he'll be old enough to leave in the nursery up at the hospital."

"Ok," said Rosalie, "Can I pick him up after school?"

"Um…" I said, not wanting to picture Carter in the backseat with Rosalie driving, "We'll talk about it…"

"Alright," said Rosalie and I walked out of the room.

I got to the hospital, expecting to be able to go to the gym, but only when I got there did I realize that we were understaffed today anyways. They sent me right down to run the ER and it was, compared to the rest of the hospital, relatively quiet today. I sat behind the desk, trying to lose my mind and thoughts of Bella as I read over one of the medical trauma books from the shelf behind me, but it wasn't working. One of the nurses, the more plump one, that had helped during Carter's delivery, who I now knew as Sheryl walked up. I looked up from my book as she started to talk, which rumor had it was why I was the nurses' favorite, because I actually talked to them.

"Hey there, Dr. Cullen," she said, "How's the baby?"

"Ok," I said, closing my book and setting it back on the shelf behind me.

"And the wife to be?" Sheryl asked, she and Bella had bonded a little while Bella stayed in the hospital with Carter.

Luckily though, I was saved from either lying or explaining the whole thing to her by the phone in front of me on the desk ringing.

"Hold on," I told her as I picked up the phone, "Hello, Forks Hospital ER, Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Hey, we got a car crash coming in, three sisters, one's critical the other two were only taken by stretcher as a precaution, slipped on black ice," said the dispatcher and I nodded, only then realizing that he wouldn't see me nod, "You got the room?"

"Yeah," I said, looking around at all the empty beds around me.

"Ok, they're in route."

"Ok," I said, hanging the phone up before taking it back up to page in assistance, "Hey, Sheryl, can you call in some nurses from other services? We're going to need them. Three people are coming in."

"Of course," she said as she grabbed three empty charts and headed off to call the nurses.

Five minutes later I was standing outside the ER doors with a two other doctors flanking my sides as we waited for the ambulance, or I guess ambulances. Two arrived, and the minute one of the women walked out of the ambulance, I knew who the other two were. It was Tanya who was walking, and the other two, Irina and Kate were being taken out of the ambulances on stretchers. I was with the first, who was Irina as we brought her into the building. She was by far the most injured and we brought her right into surgery, apparently she had been driving.

I came out of the surgery, having just saved Irina, and was filling out her chart when Tanya and Kate walked over to me.

"Hey, Carlisle," Tanya spoke, "Irina just woke up."

"Thanks," I said, motioning to Sheryl, who was eyeing the girls wearily, she was the one who usually defended my love for Bella when I didn't, and she had already mentioned to me the way they were looking at me, and I stuck my pen into my lab coat pocket as I motioned for Sheryl to join us, "Sheryl?"

She followed me and the two girls to the room at the end of the hall that was Irina's. I opened up her chart as we walked in and she smile over at me, like she had in class, _Don't these girls ever give up? _

"Well, you gave us a little scare," I said politely as Sheryl glared at her a little and I looked over the chart, "But it seems we fixed you up and you'll be as good as new in no time."

"Thank-you, Carlisle," said Irina, giving me a knowing a look, "How's the girlfriend?"

"Fiance now," said Sheryl in an almost disrespectful tone, which surprised me, she usually had excellent bedside manner.

"Really? So I guess we're really never going to happen then?" said Irina, and I was almost shocked, almost, it was Irina.

"No, I love Bella, like I always have," I said, and Irina got mad.

"But she left you!" said Irina, "I would never leave you!"

"How do you – what are you following me?" I asked, trying to remain a little bit polite, but failing.

She didn't answer, which was a yes. I left the room and walked straight across the hall and into the janitorial closet, and sank down the opposing wall. I felt the tears start to escape my eyes and I sniffled, trying to get rid of them so that my eyes wouldn't be puffy later. I knew Bella was sick, and I missed her more than anything, but I felt a twang of anger. Mostly derived from the pain of not having her there with me, but truthfully I could not blame her, or I tried not to. The tears fell harder as I started to lay the blame on myself once again, why hadn't I just asked her what was wrong earlier?

The door to the closet opened and Sheryl stood in the doorway. She just looked down at me for a second while I wiped the tears off of my face with my coat sleeve and just looked up at her.

"Is what she said true? Is Bella gone?" said Sheryl and I nodded.

"I didn't get the chance to bring her to the therapist, but my diagnosis is severe-"

"Post Partum Depression," She said.

"How'd you-?"

"It's the only way that girl would ever leave you," she said, "Don't worry she'll be back. She left Carter too right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's really not like Bella," she said, more to herself than to me, "Alright, you fix yourself up and then head home, I'll page Dr. Horance to take care of the Irina princess."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."


	3. Untitled

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey, so I figured I was dragging Carlisle's misery out so the povs are going to go 3 Carlisle chapters 3 Bella chapters and so on… so the next one will be Bella (I'm so ready to start that chapter…) … and the title of chapter… no I didn't get lazy… the song's _Untitled – Simple Plan_… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Three – Untitled 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

I pulled into the driveway at around seven, having almost gotten home from the hospital at five then remembering that I had to go and pick Renee up at the airport. I pulled the Mercedes in behind Rosalie's convertible, next to Emmett's jeep. The ride from the airport to the house had been relatively silent, Renee wasn't saying much, and I wasn't in a very chatty mood. I opened my door and walked around to the back and got Renee's bags from the trunk before following her into the house.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch and Renee was just staring at them, it took me a second to realize that Rosalie was upset and Emmett was trying to calm her down. She had her phone in her hand and she wiped the tears from her eyes like she had just stopped crying and looked up at me. Carter was sitting in his bouncy chair in front of the couch and I went over and scooped him up before addressing Emmett.

"What happened?" I asked, leaning the infant against my chest.

"Bella called her," said Emmett simply.

"What'd she say?" I asked as Renee dropped the bags she had been about to carry upstairs, she was staying in the guest room and I was journeying back to my own room.

"I don't know," said Emmett, "She hasn't calmed down enough to say."

We all waited a few minutes in silence while Rosalie brought it together. She whipped her face again and she took Emmett's arm from around her and picked it up, letting him know to let go of her and looked at me as Renee walked over to stand next to me.

"She asked me how carter was and I told her he was fine," said Rosalie, "Because all things considered, he is. Then she didn't say anything for a while and then she asked about you. Carlisle, I'm so sorry I just went off on her. I know she's sick, but I'm just so frustrated, and not even really with her, just-"

"Mad that it's happening to us," I finished for her as I took my cell phone out and started dialing Bella, "Yeah, I understand, Rosalie."

I passed Carter off to Renee and walked into the kitchen as the phone dialed Bella. I sat on the edge of the counter as I waited for her –or more likely her voicemail – to pick up. I just needed to hear her voice, and talk to her, I missed her so much and it had only been a day since she left. I hopped off the counter as the phone began to ring, which meant she had turned her phone back on, and paced in a circle around the kitchen. Clearly she still didn't want to talk to me, because eventually her voicemail did pick up.

"Hey, it's Bella leave a message after the beep…"

"Hey, sweetie," I said, "Just calling to tell you I love you, and I'm sorry for whatever Rosalie said, she didn't give me the details about it, but she made it seem like she was pretty harsh. Please call me back. I'm worried about you, Love. Bye."

I hung up and, after last night I added Angela to my contacts, so I called her, and she picked up.

"Hello?" Angela answered, as I realized she wouldn't have my number.

"Hey, it's Carlisle, is she ok?" I asked, not afraid to let the concern leek through my voice.

"She's upset, but she has been all day, it wasn't just Rosalie," said Angela, "I only just got her to get up from the couch, she's been on it all day wrapped up in a blanket. I'm bringing her to the food court for some food, she hasn't been eating. I'm just waiting outside for her to be ready to go."

"I just tried her, she didn't pick up," I said and Angela 'mmhmm'd.

"Yeah, she's been ignoring all the calls from everyone, especially you," said Angela.

"Ok," I said, "Does she know I know she's with you?"

"Yeah."

"Can you just tell her I love her?" I asked.

"Sure can," said Angela, "Oh, here she comes, bye."

"Bye," I said and I hung up as Renee walked into the room, Carter-less, "Where's Carter?"

"I sent Emmett home and asked Rosalie to put him to bed, he was getting tired," said Renee as she sat down at the table.

I stood there in silence for a few minutes before going over to the refrigerator and getting myself out some leftovers to heat up for dinner. I took the bowl of spaghetti out and put it on the counter as I got a smaller bowl and turned back to Renee.

"You hungry?" I asked pulling out a fork to transfer the spaghetti over with.

"No, I'm fine," said Renee and I popped the smaller bowl into the microwave before going back and putting the other back in the fridge.

I the microwave beeped a minute later and I got it out and put my fork in as I walked back over to the table. I sat down across from Renee and started to eat. With all the pain and the worrying I had been neglecting my stomach, much, apparently, like Bella, which made me worry even more. Though, apparently Angela was going to get her to eat something.

"How have you been holding up?" Renee asked as Rosalie walked in and over to the fridge for a bottle, I didn't answer her until Rosalie had heated up the bottle and gone back upstairs.

"It's rough," I replied.

"I can tell," said Renee, "That spark's gone from you."

"What?" I said.

"The spark," said Renee, "You seem really gloomy, like worse than Charlie gloomy, and less like the happy guy I saw with my daughter. Though, it makes sense, you love her, and now she's not here."

_Gee thanks for rubbing it in… _

"Sorry," she continued as she realized what she had said, "It's just curious. You love her more than I thought."

"She's my whole world," I said sincerely, "Well, except for Carter…"

She nodded.

"Then, pardon, but why the hell are you still here?" said Renee and I popped my head up, out of my spaghetti.

"Excuse me?"

"I wanna know why you haven't gone after her yet."

"Weren't you the one who told me if she left and she didn't want me anymore that I should just let her go?"

"Yeah," said Renee, her tone a little annoyed, "But you're just being stupid right now, she does still want you, which is why you should go after her, before it's too late. And I only said that originally because I was just trying to protect my daughter, and you weren't exactly my favorite person in the world. But I've come to think of you as a son, Carlisle, and your happiness means just as much to me as Bella's, and having both of you miserable is driving me nuts. So go already, I can hold the fort down here until you get back."

--

A/N 2: so, YAY Carlisle, but for Bella's pov I'm going to backtrack a little…but bare with me…(that also means we get to hear what Rosalie said) Reviews?? They make me :)


	4. When You Were Young

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Hey, so back tracking a little here to see what Bella's been up to… and song doesn't really have much to do with Chapter just what Bella's thinking about in the back of her head…. (The Killers – When you were Young)… I don't know… I was at a loss for a title… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Four – When You Were Young 

Isabella Swan

I got into the West Palm Beach International airport at ten thirty that night, and I called Angela from the airport. She was going to Palm Beach Atlantic, a Christian college right on the beach in Florida. With Mr. Weber being the town minister Angela going to a Christian college wasn't much of a stretch. She had agreed to come and get me at the airport, she didn't seemed all that surprised that I was calling, I didn't press the matter, Carlisle would have already called her to see if I had called her and I didn't need her to tell me that. She didn't have any questions for me as she drove me back to her dorm and it was only about three miles so it wasn't that long of a slightly awkward car ride.

"So," said Angela as she opened the dorm room door for me and let me go in first, I was fiddling a little with my ring, "My roommate went home for the week, and I called her on my way to get you, she said it would be fine if you took her bed."

"I think I'll just take the couch," I choked out and she nodded as I sank onto the couch, and Angela handed me a pillow and Blanket.

"How you doing?" Angela asked and I just looked at her, through the tears that were about to fall again.

"He called you?" I said and she nodded, and I pulled out my phone, two missed voicemail, "Me too."

I put my phone down on the coffee table and cuddled up in the blanket. I kept spinning my ring around my finger, I should've probably given it back to him when I left, but I couldn't. I tried to ease my guilty mind by reminding myself that it would have killed him if I had, but that wasn't the reason I didn't. It was more because I needed it, I needed to know that he did love me, once, even if he did hate me now for leaving.

I just had this overwhelming feeling of hopelessness over me, and I just sank further into the couch. I don't think I could handle Carlisle hating me, and that was exactly why I needed to get away, and I couldn't even think about how much Carter would hate me if I never came back. I just felt like I couldn't go back, they would hate me, and I wouldn't be able to handle that in the slightest.

Angela came back into the room with a small bowl of soup, pointed to it and asked me if I wanted any, I shook my head and she sat down on her bed. She sat cross legged as she ate her soup, and the tears that had been threatening me since I got on the plane started to come out.

Angela put her soup down next to my phone and sat down next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I just cried for hours, but that wasn't something that I was foreign to. Eventually I calmed down a little and Angela went over to her bed and I laid across the couch. I put my arm around my stomach, where Carlisle's arm usually was when I slept, and quietly sobbed myself to sleep.

I woke up and Angela was gone, she had left a note on the coffee table, she had gone to breakfast, and would be returning in about an hour, and she would bring me a bowl of cereal. I didn't feel like eating. I just gazed out the window as I wondered how Carlisle and Carter were. I missed them, waking up with my back hurting and missing my boys was a far cry from waking up in Carlisle's arms with my son there with us. I picked up my cell phone and listened to my messages.

Both from Carlisle, both telling me he loved me and both asking me, pleading with me to call him back, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I listened to the messages over and over again, each time my heart cracked a little more at the new level of pain coming out of his voice. I had hurt him so much, I was crying, still listening to the messages when Angela came back. She put the little box of cereal in front of me and sat down next to me as I set my phone down.

"You wanna call him?" Angela asked and I shook my head.

"I don't want to hurt him, Angela," I said seriously, "Not anymore than I already have. I don't know what's wrong with me. I love him…"

"I know that, and he knows that too, Bella," said Angela, "You should have heard how worried he was on the phone when he called last night. He thinks he knows what's wrong…"

"What?"

"Post Partum Depression," said Angela, and she continued to explain what that meant, and I checked off the symptoms in my head as she rattled them off from her memory, "But from what I gather spending time with friends and stuff and taking a break is part of the relieving process, so, you're coming to dinner with me, then we're going to a party tonight."

"Excuse me?" I said, partying was very low on my list, I looked at the clock and it read two.

"That's right," said Angela with a smile, "It might help. Let all the stress go, Bella, you know Carlisle, he'll wait for you, he's just that special. Now I'm giving you another hour to sulk and then you are so going outside, it's a beautiful day."

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?" I asked and she shook her head.

"My first one's at noon, plenty of time to sleep in," she said and I rolled my eyes, "C'mon it might be fun."

"Fine," I said and I reached for my phone, "I just want to call and check base with Rosalie, while I don't want to talk to Carlisle, I still want to check on them."

"Ok," said Angela, "I'll get the first shower then.

"Bella?!" Rosalie answered her phone.

"Yeah," I said, chewing on my lip, trying not to cry.

"What's going on? Are you coming home soon?" she sounded like a six year old asking her mom to come home.

"I don't think so just yet," I said tears falling, but trying not to let it show in my voice, "How's Carter?"

"He's fine, he doesn't realize what's going on, but he does miss you," said Rosalie bluntly and I pulled the phone away from my ear and gulped down.

"How is … Carlisle?" I asked, pausing before his name before I could choke it out.

"Heartbroken," said Rosalie, blunter than ever, "He went to the hospital just to get out of the house, he's miserable and gloomy. He's in rough shape and barely hanging on. He didn't really sleep last night, but he stayed in the guest room. He may try to be hiding it from me, but it's blatantly obvious. When are you planning on coming back? I can imagine, he'll wait forever, I just hope you don't make him."

The tears were streaming on my end and there was no way I was going to be able to form words to communicate, so I hung up. I sank back under my blanket and cried once more, there was no way I was going to be able to function in the thirty minutes that she a had allotted me. She came back out and just looked at me for a few minutes then sighed.

"Ok," she said, "I'll be back to get you for dinner at six, try and eat something, Bella."


	5. I'll Be There For You

Disclaimer: Do I sound like Stephenie Meyer to you? I doubt she likes Bellisle…

A/N: Hey, so title: I'll be there for you – Rembrandts… aka friends theme song *smiles*... Read. Enjoy. Review.

Inside Out 

Chapter Five – I'll be there for you

Isabella Swan

I was in no mood to go out, but Angela thought it might help, so I figured I might as well. Angela left me in the room, writing on the white board on the door that she was at dinner than the party as she left. The minute she did my phone started to ring, and I looked at the caller ID. It was Carlisle, of course it was, and I just let it go to voicemail while I grabbed my purse, and dropped my phone into it as it beeped, signaling a missed call. He must've found out about my conversation with Rosalie, it was fine, I wasn't mad at either of them, I knew it was the truth.

I got finished getting ready for dinner and the party, and I headed down to where Angela was waiting. I opened the door and walked across the grass to where Angela was sitting on a boulder. She slipped her phone back into her pocket, as I stopped in front of her and looked at me nervously. She gave me a quick smile as she blocked the sun from her eyes as she looked up at me.

"Ready?" She said and I nodded as she led me across the campus to the cafeteria, "That was Carlisle…"

"I figured, he just tried me up in the room," I said and Angela nodded.

"He told me to tell you he loves you," said Angela and I nodded again as we walked into the cafeteria, which was filled with the students for dinner, Angela used a guest on her meal plan to get me in.

"So," I said, "Which group's party is it?"

"The boys who live just off campus," said Angela as we got our trays of food, "Not too far of a walk, but trust me, it's not worth driving."

"Ok," I said as we walked away from the line and Angela led me over to a table toward the middle of the cafeteria.

"Eat," said Angela as I rolled over the bun in the middle of my tray, "It's much better than the food back in high school, trust me, It's edible."

I let out a fake little laugh, trying to let her feel like she was cheering me up. She smiled and I started to eat, just then realizing just how starving I had been. A few girls that I recognized vaguely from Angela's floor came and sat with us. Angela introduced each one to me as they joined the table. They were all very excited from for the party, and they seemed pretty nice, and relatively normal. I raised my burger to my face to take a bite, only to be reminded of Carlisle as I saw the diamond flash in my face, and I set it back down.

"Bella, you're engaged?" said one of the girls and I gave her a weak smile as Angela gave her bug eyes and made the all too familiar motion of cutting her throat, telling the girl, I think her name was Lacey, to stop there.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lacey said and I just nodded.

"It's fine," I said, no need for her to feel bad about it too.

"What's he being a jerk or something?" Lacey asked.

"Lacey!" said Angela, panicking.

"Ok, sorry," said Lacey.

"You'll have to excuse Lacey," said Colleen from beside her then she whispered over her head, "Home Schooled."

"I heard that!" said Lacey and they all laughed as I took a real bite from my burger.

"Good," said another girl – Shannon – to Lacey, and Lacey blushed.

"Oh hey! It's Rachel!" said Shannon and I didn't bother to turn around as I took another bite, and she called, "Rachel!"

"Chill," said a voice from behind me, "I have to find my brother, he disappeared somewhere."

"Rachel's an upperclassman," Angela informed me and I nodded.

"Rachel Black! Get your butt over here!" called another girl who's name I really didn't remember called and I spun right around.

"Black?" I said, I knew I must sound crazy, there must be a thousand 'Blacks' around here.

"Yeah," said the clearly native American, and clearly _the_ Rachel Black, as in Jake's sister, as she came and sat next to Angela and across from me, "Sorry, do I know you?"

"Bella Swan, I think my dad's…"

"Oh, your dad's Charlie! Bella, right?" said Rachel, "Wow, haven't seen you since you were tiny, and making mud pies with my pesky little brother. He's here somewhere."

"Jake's here?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he came to visit for the week, the reservation is on break," said Rachel, "Do you still talk to him?"

"Not really," I said as I flashed to the scene about a year ago, and I shuttered.

"Oh, shame, well here he comes," said Rachel as Jake came up behind her.

"Sorry, Rache," He said, looking down at his tray, "I couldn't find the pudding – Bella?"

"Hey, Jake."

"What're you doing here?"

"Visiting Angela," I replied and he nodded, chuckling a little.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry, I would have apologiaed to you earlier, but I thought if I got too close I'd end up with a bloody face again," said Jake with a mischievous smile as he sat down on my right and I smiled at my friend.

"You're forgiven," I said weakly and he smiled, "And Carlisle's not going to hurt you."

"All prior evidence to the contrary," He said grimly.

"You didn't give him much choice," I replied, and then we were all quiet for a while.

"Why so down?" He asked and Angela just gave him a look that told him to shut up, but I was saved from answering him really when he noticed my ring, "Him?"

"Who else?" I asked and he nodded and shut up.

The rest of dinner went without a hitch, though Jake was watching me in a way that would drive Carlisle crazy, but I paid no attention to it. Jake was my friend, and I figured since I didn't care when girls looked at Carlisle like that as long as he didn't pay attention, I was given the same right. _Not that you should even bothering caring, you left him Bella… remember? How could I forget…_

"Well," said Rachel as she and Jake finished eating, "I best get Jakey here ready and presentable for the party."

Rachel got up and started to drag Jake away from the table.

"See you at the party?" He asked me and I nodded as he smiled and followed his sister out.

A few minutes after Jake and Rachel's departure we all cleared our trays and Angela and I led the way across campus to the sound of loud music that had started emanating from a house on the outskirts of the campus right after dinner. Colleen, Lacey, and the rest of the girls were closely behind us.

"Her Fiancé must be so gorgeous if she's turning down Jake," said one of the girls.

"Looks aren't everything," Angela called back for me, before turning around, but I kept walking, "Well, not to say Carlisle's not amazingly gorgeous, he is, but Jake's seventeen, and pretty immature, and Carlisle's a doctor. Use your imaginations."

The silence the rest of the way was nice, as Angela silently apologized for bringing him up, and I just shrugged. As we approached the already very busy party I could see that there were a few guys out front that were throwing around a Frisbee in sweatshirts, and jeans. I had to remind myself that it was still winter and for Floridians, it was cold, no matter how warm it felt to me. Out back, around the house there was a dance floor with a DJ station and a bunch of random things, a version of bobbing for apples, for example, and to my surprise, a large keg in nearby.

"It may be a Christian school," said Angela to me as she read my shocked face, "But it's still college, and while school's strict about it, technically they're off campus."

--

A/N: *Jaws music comes on* And remember what they say about things have to get worse before they get better??? Well just keep that in mind next chapter… and before I get a thousand or so reviews telling me not to let Bella get drunk and stupid… I won't… promise…. Reviews = faster update


	6. I Don't Want to be in Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Ok…. Here we go... and if this isn't the most predictable chapter in the world… I'll eat my sock (A clean one though… a dirty one would just be gross) Title of Chapter is after Good Charlotte's I don't want to be in Love… Read. Enjoy. Review….

Inside Out

Chapter Six – I Don't Want to be in Love

Isabella Swan

"Bella!" Colleen called just as I went to sit at a table and I looked over at her, she was playing Frisbee with a couple of the guys, "C'mon!"

I sighed as I pushed my chair back in and walked over. I stood there next to her for a few minutes, until one of the guys, very much mistakenly, threw it to me, and I completely missed it. I blushed, laughing a little at myself as everyone else did and I went and got the Frisbee, which had landed behind me and threw it awkwardly over to Colleen, who threw it back to the guy who had thrown it to me. I stood there for a few minutes until I deemed it acceptable to dismiss myself and head back over to the table that I had previously tried to sit at.

The party itself would have been more entertaining to me if I had known more than three people before earlier today. Though, it was still mildly entertaining, I sat there at one of the tables in the backyard watching everyone with Angela and Jake. Just about all the guys were drunk, but were still dancing around on the floor with Colleen and Lacey and a lot of other girls that I did not know. Jake was probably one of the very few sober guys, but that was just because Rachel refused to let him within ten feet of the keg, and warned the guys standing around it not to let him near.

Angela, like myself, didn't drink, which was nice, the three of us there until a boy that I didn't know, but apparently Angela did as he took a very excited Angela by the hand and led her out to join the others on the dance floor.

Angela shot me a look over her shoulder and I shrugged, signally I would be fine staying there with Jake. It stayed quiet a while as I sipped the bottle of water that one of the guys had come around with, delivering them to our table, after eyeing Angela and I after a while, Jake didn't get one, they didn't seem to see him for some reason.

"So why're you here Bella?" Jake asked as I turned back around in my chair so I could look at him while he was speaking, "Or rather why isn't he here with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jake," I said, hoping that he knew enough to just let it go.

"Oh c'mon," He said, "Just tell me how he screwed it up so much that he's not here."

"He didn't do anything," I said and he just looked at me.

"Is that the problem? He didn't do anything?" Jake asked and I rolled my eyes as a smile broke out on his face, "Ok, I'll shut up. How've you been?"

"Been better," I said as I set my bottle of water down.

"I've missed you," said Jake, "Quil and Embry aren't exactly what you would call deep talkers."

"I'm sorry, Jake," I said.

"_You _have nothing to be sorry about," said Jake gruffly, this was the jake that was my best friend, but then he ruined the moment by adding, "You are well within your rights to ride off into the sunset with your Prince Charming."

"Jake," I said, slightly annoyed, but mostly just warning him and he gave me that patented Jacob smile.

We watched people make fools of themselves out on the dance floor, silently except for when we were laughing at some of the people. It was getting to be about eleven, or two Forks time as the jet lag started to come back to me. I yawned a little as Jake chuckled.

"Oh, and how long have you been here, tough guy?" I asked and he smiled with a little chuckle.

"Almost a week now, I go home tomorrow," said Jake and I nodded as the song changed.

"Oh," I said as I recognized the song within the first few notes, it was my favorite, a slow pretty song.

"This still your favorite?" Jake asked as he stood up from the table and extended his hand to me.

"Yeah," I said, not taking his hand just yet, this didn't seem like such a good idea.

"Oh, c'mon, just as friends," said Jake and I sighed, taking his hand, "Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout," I said, faking a laugh as he led me out to the dance floor.

"I live on a reservation," He said as we started to dance, "No scouts needed."

He started to lead me around the floor, which had emptied only slightly due to the tempo of the song. Which only meant that the rest of the yard was more crowded. I placed my hand on Jake's shoulder, my left as the other was in his hand, and the lights showed off the diamond on my finger. I wasn't the only one who had caught it in their eye as Jake looked over at it.

"Can you just tell me something?" He asked as he led the dance, moving around t he floor, "Do you still love him? Even know? With whatever he did?"

"I do," I said, looking up at Jake so that he would be able to see the sincerity in my eyes, "And I told you, he didn't do anything wrong. He's perfect and loving and completely amazing."

"So I repeat, why're you here and he's not?" Jake asked and I rolled my eyes, it really was none of his business, but I knew he wouldn't give up until I told him something.

"He's with Carter," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Oh, that's nice of him," said Jake, he bought it.

"Yeah," I said as we rotated around, but he just looked over my head, "Though, he is his son too."

"Yeah, so I've been told," said Jake with a weak smile, "Hey, you think Carlisle would mind if I stopped by and met – carter – sometime?"

I laughed, fake but still there, not wanting Jake to catch on to what was really going on.

"I think he might," I said as Jake and I rotated around once more and my jaw dropped.

"Good," said Jake, "I'll stop by soon then."

I barely registered what Jake said as I dropped my hand from his shoulder and looked by him to the edge of the dance floor. Carlisle was standing, just out of earshot from us over by the side of the house. He wasn't too far away though, and I could see the sandess in his eyes as we made eye contact, his heart broken right in his eyes. I didn't know how long he had been there, and part of me didn't even want to know.


	7. Breakeven

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey, so the title of the chapter is for The Script's _breakeven_, but _miserable at best_ by Mayday Parade works too for the beginning at least… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Seven – Breakeven

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I left my backpack, in which I had stored the essentials, in my rental car which I parked on the outskirts of campus. I decided that, since the campus and Angela's dorm room was deserted, I figured that I would go to the party down the street that was mentioned on Angela's little white board thing. That would be my best bet of finding Angela right away, and by proxy Bella. I walked down the street until I was across from the party, and crossed the street, hands in my pockets.

I still didn't know what I was going to say to her. I had been trying to figure it out the whole plane ride there, and then the short car ride to the campus as well, and I was still trying to work out something to say as I stepped up the curb onto the front lawn. I just didn't know what I could say as I walked across the lawn, intercepting a Frisbee and then fake chuckling as I threw it back to the group that was playing with it, trying to fit in. I looked around the front, trying to locate Angela at the very least.

I ducked under a string of lights and crossed over into the backyard. I only had to look around for a few seconds before I located Bella. She was sitting at one of the tables on the edge of the lawn, talking to Jacob, who I hoped was just there because his sister, Rachel was out on the dance floor with some guy, along with Angela, and some other guy I hadn't seen before. Jacob was watching her, like he always did, as she talked but she wasn't really paying attention to how he was looking, which was a reassurance. I took a step towards the table, but then the song changed, playing Bella's favorite, and Jacob stood up. After a short conversation, which was inaudible to me, and then to my horror he led her by the hand towards the dance floor.

The last piece of my heart that had remained intact shattered as I watched them twirl around the dance floor. No wonder she hadn't been answering my calls, she was here, with Jake and her friends. A twang of jealousy hit me, but it didn't last long, it wasn't like last time, it wasn't against her will. The jealousy was gone the minute Jake said something and Bella laughed, it just tore me apart, I had no energy to be jealous anymore, it wasn't worth it, nor had I been a very jealous person before.

_Was it really this easy? Why hadn't I seen this before? _She was happy with Jake. She could be happy with Jake, while she was miserable with me. I told myself to just turn around and leave, as long as she was happy, that's what truly mattered. I would bow out silently, I loved her too much to want her to stay as miserable as she had been. I would trade anything – even my own happiness – so that she would smile and laugh like she used to with me. I would raise Carter, and Bella could start over. With Jacob.

I could tell, from the many times Bella had listened to this song that it was coming to a close, and I should get going. My mind was screaming at me to turn and go, walk away. Yelling for me to run and save whatever pieces of my heart that still remained, but my feet wouldn't listen, and my legs were paralyzed beneath me. The crowd that was hiding me from view was starting to deplete, and I was still there, frozen to the spot as Jake and Bella rotated around and Bella made eye contact with me.

_NO! _I hadn't wanted her to ever know that I was there, but I still couldn't move, it was as if my feet were nailed to the ground. Her eyes locked with mine as she froze as well, and Jake, sensing something was up, no doubt, let go of her. She started running towards me, and Jake just watched her from the dance floor as the song ended and the floor was retaken by the more up tempo dancers. I finally got back the feeling in my legs, enough to turn and go, but I couldn't. Obviously she wanted to talk to me, and I couldn't hurt her by turning and walking away now. I could never hurt her, and I wasn't going to be able to start now, no matter how many pieces I was in.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, eyes of sorrow, matching mine, but there was a surprise in her, like she was surprised that I actually came after her.

"I came for you," I said with a weak smile but then it disappeared as I continued, "But clearly that was a mistake."

"Carlisle," She said, almost in the same octave as a wounded dog.

"Bella?" I said, but she remained quiet, "Bella, I love you, I think that's abundantly clear. I don't know what I can say here, except for, if Jake's the guy who makes you happy, you should have him. That's all I ever want for you, my love, I just want you to be happy. That's the only thing that I have ever wanted to give you, and if this is how I can, than that's ok too. Trust me, if there was anyway that I could switch with him right now, I would, I love you, and I wish it was me that could make you happy. But Jake can. If you ever want to come home, I'll wait, but I don't want you to unless you're ready."

"Carlisle," she said, and she looked up at me, tears starting to form in her eyes, I couldn't stick around for that.

"I'll go," I said.

"Carlisle!" She said, panicked and I stopped myself from turning around, stopping to listen to her.

I didn't have to listen though, as she cupped my face in her hands and went up on her tiptoes to bring her lips to mine. My first instinct was to take her right into my arms as she wrapped her arms around me, and I did as her tongue requested access into my mouth. I let her in and she took over all of my senses as her tongue tangoed with mine. I pulled her closer to me, pressing her up against me as she clung tighter to me. Until, after was seemed like seconds, but with all the looks we were attracting I knew if must've been longer, Bella pulled away from my lips and pressed the side of her face to my chest, ear over my rapidly and suddenly whole heart.

"I missed you so much," She muttered and my eyes slid shut as the words hit my ears, but then she looked up into my face, "I will only ever love you, Carlisle, and I am convinced that you are the only guy that I could ever be truly happy with. There isn't any other guy I would rather be with, especially Jake. He's my friend, that's it. And I'm so sorry about all of this."

"Shh," I said running my hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down as the tears started to fall, I brought one hand to the back of her head and the other up to wipe the tears off her face, "It's ok, it'll all be ok."

My seemingly comforting words just made her cry a tad more and she brought her face back into my chest. Figuring we had given the people around us enough of a show, I picked her up in both arms and carried her down the slightly sloping lawn, back to the table she had been originally sitting at and sat down with her in my lap. I kissed her forehead as she looked back up at me and I wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, then fixed a few misplaced strands of hair.

"Why do you love me so much?" She said, "I don't deserve you. You could have anyone you wanted…"

"Hush," I said, it really kind of bugged me when she stated talking like this, "I think you need to seriously reevaluate your worth, Bella. And I _want_ you."

I had added in the last bit in an attempt to get a smile out of her, and it worked. I smiled back at her as I pulled her a little tighter and the song went back to a slow one.

"Dance with me?" I asked, tipping her chin up so that we locked eyes and she nodded as I stood up and let her back onto her feet, leading her towards the dance floor.

"Wait," She said as I placed my hands on her hips and she brought her arms up around my neck, playing with the ends of my hair on my neck, as I pressed my forehead to hers, "If you're here, who's with Carter? Rosalie has school tomorrow."

"I may have called in your mother," I said and she nodded.

"Good," she said, leaning against me as we danced, "I'm not ready to go home yet."


	8. Drops of Jupiter

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Ok, just a fluffy chapter (Yay! Right?)… I think we will all agree that they deserve it… sorry for the delay, Finals week (though as soon as they are over... SUMMER!!!)… Ok title is after one of favorite songs Drops of Jupiter – Train…. Mostly just because I love the song… and I couldn't really think of a better chapter title… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Eight – Drops of Jupiter 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

It was utterly amazing waking up with Bella wrapped up in my arms once again. I had insisted last night that we go and get a hotel room, but Angela ended up just smuggling me into her dorm. I cuddled Bella there on the couch all night, the dorm's floor was supposed to be all girls, but with the professional way that the girls had gotten me in, it clearly wasn't the first time that they just snuck a guy in rather than finding a guy to let him room with for the night. Angela had offered to stay with Colleen and Lacey in the next room over, but neither Bella nor myself felt right about kicking her out of her own room.

I myself woke up around ten, but just laid there holding Bella against me as she slept and drifted off a few times. Though, I was awake to see a very sleepy Angela heading off to her twelve o clock class. I drifted back off, my head nuzzled between Bella's neck and shoulder for another hour before reluctantly retracting my arms from around her and reaching carefully over to the coffee table, careful not to disturb her as I brought it to my face and flipped it open over her head.

"Forks Hospital, Nurse Sheryl speaking," Sheryl answered the phone.

"Hey, Sheryl," I whispered, so I wouldn't wake Bella, "It's Carlisle, I'm not going to be in today or tomorrow."

"Hey, ok," she said, "I'll get someone to cover for you… you ok? You hear from Bella yet? How's Carter."

"I'm sure Carter's fine, and as for Bella, she's curled up sleeping in my arms right now, but I can wake her if you want to talk to her," I whispered with a small smile.

"YESSSSSSSS!" Sheryl said and I chuckled lightly before she continued, "So she came back?"

"Not exactly," I said, looking around and then to the sun streaming in the window, "I went after her, we're in Florida at the moment."

"Ok," She said, "I'll get someone to cover for you, who's here with Carter?"

"Bella's mom," I replied, still quiet though Bella was sound asleep.

"Oh, you want me to stop by and help her out after work?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Naw, I think she's got it."

"Awww," she sounded disappointed.

"Sheryl? Would you like to go over and see Carter after your finished work?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said happily.

"Ok, I'll call her later to let her know you're coming," I said, "Ok? Bye."

"Bye," she replied, "Have fun."

I snapped the phone shut, not realizing that it was in such a close proximity to Bella's ear and slipped it into my pocket as she flipped herself around so that she was facing me and I wrapped my arms back around her as she opened her eyes, rubbing the tip of her nose into my chest ever so lightly. I leaned over and kissed her head before craning my neck back to take her in. She was looking up at me, a little starry eyed and I smiled as I leaned back down and kissed her quickly.

"Mmm," I said, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she mumbled, but her tone was enthusiastic, she was just tired.

I smiled, pulling her into me as she pressed her face into my chest and kissing her head. We stayed like that for a few minutes before Bella, comforted by my arms, fell quickly back off to sleep. It was nice to know that she was so perfectly content in my arms that she couldn't stay awake for longer than a few minutes wrapped up in them. I was starting to drift as well until I noticed the time.

"Bella," I murmured lightly, kissing her ear and then tracing the side of her face with light kisses until she looked up at me and I kissed her lips, "Time to get up, sweetheart."

"Why?" She said, eyes pleading with me for more sleep.

"Well, I wanted us to take Angela and her friends for a late lunch when she got back," I said, "To thank her for letting us crash, and quite possibly to convince her to allow me to get us a hotel room for this evening and the rest of our stay."

"Ok," she said, waking up a little more and standing right up as I sat up on the couch and took my phone out again, this time to check in on Renee, "You want first shower, or can I hop in?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I wanna check in with Renee," I said and Bella nodded before disappearing into the bathroom that Angela and her roommate shared with Colleen and Lacey.

Twenty minutes later, and some pretty quick showering on Bella and my part, I was walking with Bella's hand in mine as we headed out to where I had parked my rental Mercedes. We were almost there when Rachel caught up to us and fell into step between Angela and Lacey.

"Where're we going?" She said curiously.

"Mr. Cull- I mean Carlisle is bringing us out to lunch," said Angela and Bella laughed as Angela blushed, "Sorry, habits die hard with me."

"Ang," said Bella, teasing, as she leaned into me slightly and I smiled, "It's not like you don't spend every minute you're not here hanging around with us at home."

"I know, I know," said Angela, "I'm sorry."

"Bella, layoff," I said, deciding to jump in and come to Angela's rescue, "Angela knew me as Mr. Cullen for a while, where as you knew me as Mr. Cullen for about a week. Then I was Carlisle, now sometimes not even that it's –"

"Ok, that's enough," Bella said, panicking slightly and turning a deeper shade of red than Angela, and I laughed, "You don't like that."

"No, I do, I think it's very cute," I said, leaning down to her and kissing her quickly.

"Thank – you," said Bella as we walked and all the girls laughed.

"You're welcome to come along too, Rachel," I said as the silence met our group again, "Only you'll have to squish in the backseat with these three."

"Naw, I can't I have to find Jake for lunch anyways," said Rachel, "He's flying back home later tonight."

"Well call him," I said as I let go of Bella's hand to walk to my door, but at my words she stopped short in front of the hood to the car, in shock, "Though if he comes you'll have to take another car, no way that kid is going to fit in there with you four."

The girls laughed as they climbed in the back seat and the shock waves decided to leave Bella as she walked over to the front seat and hopped into the front seat as Rachel stood outside the car, pressing her phone to her ear. I closed the door behind me as I got in and put my seat belt on and started up the car, rolling down my window so that Rachel would be able to let us know if she and Jake would be accompanying us or not. I looked out the windshield for a few seconds before Bella leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"That was very sweet of you, inviting Jake," said Bella into my ear and I smiled as she leaned back over into her portion of the car.

I motioned to her with my finger to come back over, and she did, so I immediately latched my lips onto hers.

"He's your friend," I whispered to her as we pulled out of it, "No matter how badly he wishes he was more than… and I want you to be able to hang out with your friends too without worrying about me."

She smiled at me as Rachel walked over to my window.

"Jake doesn't want to come, I'm gonna catch lunch with him," she said and I nodded, and bid her good bye as I pulled out of my parking spot, taking Bella's hand in mine as I did so.

There was no point in lying to myself, I was a little relieved that he wasn't coming, but at the same time I was a little sad that one of Bella's closest friends didn't want to hang around because of me. Then again, I was glad that Bella had chosen me, and I understood, I wouldn't want to hang around if I were Jacob either, Bella seemed unfazed, which was all I was really worried about as I pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant that the girls in the back had requested.

It was a small Italian place in the middle of a shopping area, which meant that we had to park pretty far away from the front door. I brought Bella's hand to my lips gently as I put the car in park and took the key out of the ignition. The girls piled out of the backseat and I reluctantly got out, letting go of Bella's hand as I did, and walking around the car to get her door for her.

Usually, I was too slow to be able to do this for her, but she had taken her phone out and was dialing a number as I gave her my hand and helped her out of the car. Her phone pressed to her ear, I wrapped my arm down around her waist and kissed her head above the phone.

"Who you calling?" I asked curiously as we started to follow the girls to the restaurant.

"Just checking in on Carter," she replied, and I smiled as she hung up, that was a very good sign, "No answer."

She flipped her phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket as I stopped, twirling her into me and kissing her sweetly before returning to walking with my arm around her.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing," I said, smiling at her as we caught up with the rest of our dining party.


	9. Crazy for This Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Hey, so last final is tomorrow!!! Yay me! Ok, so if you didn't already hear about the bet, Peter made a bet with his friend that he could get 500,000 followers by Friday… go follow Peter Facinelli on Twitter if you didn't already! Ok, so here we go… Song's Crazy for this Girl by Evan & Jaron … and wow you are all really paranoid about Carter… almost as much as Bella is… mostly fluff.. I want it to be Bella's POV when they go home… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Nine – Crazy for This Girl 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

Successful in convincing the girls that Bella and I should really get a hotel room, at least for the night, I sent them back to the campus in a taxi. Angela, who was heading back out later tonight, promised to drop our stuff off at the hotel for us. I paid the cabby in advance for the girls, then turned back to face Bella who was standing on the curb. I took her hand quickly before kissing her sweetly before letting go to rest my hands on her hips, and trying to deepen the kiss. She kissed me back, but it seemed less enthusiastic than usual, like something was bothering her. I pulled away slightly, pressing my forehead to hers while I returned her worried look with one of my own.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Can you try mom or Rosalie to check on Carter?" She asked and I nodded as I reached down to retrieve my phone from my pocket, "I'm just worried about him, and no one picked up earlier."

"Ok," I said, flipping my phone open, "Who did you try earlier?"

"Rosalie," She said, chewing her lower lip nervously as I led her over to the side of the plaza, near the boardwalk.

"I'm sure everything's fine," I said, dialing Renee, "They'd have called if something went wrong."

"Hello?" a rather frazzled sounding Renee picked up the phone.

"Hey," I said, "How's Carter?"

"Physically he's fine," said Renee, "He just won't stop crying, I just had Rosalie take him outside so I could call Bella back."

"Lay down with him on your chest," I told her, "He should go straight to sleep, especially if he's been crying all day."

"That only works for you," said Bella restlessly and she snatched my phone from me, and I smiled as she pressed it to her ear, walking a few steps away from me, "Hey Mom. Take a deep breath, calm down. Warm him up a bottle and then placed him on his back in his basinet. Play some classical in the background, his favorite should still be in the CD player near the TV, Carlisle doesn't really use that one. Rub his head gently around the forehead and he should be asleep in a few minutes… Yeah, like Gram did for me when I stayed with her… Ok… bye."

She hung up the phone and handed it back to me as she walked back over to me without a word, and I put it back in my pocket. I put my arm back around Bella and led her over to the sea wall, where we sat down. I kissed her temple as she leaned in on my shoulder and I kept my arm wrapped tightly around her as I pressed my cheek to the top of her head and we looked out onto the ocean.

"Bella," I said after a few minutes, "We need to talk about what we're going to do when we get back home. I can think of two quick fixes to relieve your stress a little, but they're just suggestions, please keep that in mind."

"Ok," She said.

"Ok, the first one, would be for me to quit and stay home with you and Carter," I said, "And the second is we can hire a nanny. Then again, we can do both if you want to."

"Carlisle," She said, looking over at me, "You can't leave your job, you love it, and I hate even the idea of a nanny. I can take care of him, I want to take care of him when we get back."

"Ok," I said, "Will you at least talk to someone, or like join the moms' group in town? I'm not doubting your mothering abilities, because I know that you're an excellent mother. I just don't want you to get that stressed out and desperate enough. Please? For my mental health at the very least?"

"Ok," she said, looking down at her feet, "I will go to the mom group or whatever, and I will go talk to the therapist up at the hospital if I need to…"

"Thank-You," I said as I tipped her face back up, so that she was looking up at me, gently with my hand, and I kissed her lightly with my lips, "I love you, and I just want to make sure you're going to be ok?"

"I know," she said, picking her head back up and looking at me, "I love you too, can we go home tomorrow?"

"Sure," I said, slightly surprised, I hadn't expected her to want to go home so quickly, "I'll call the airline in the morning."

"Thanks," she said, as she leaned back into me before sitting back up straight and then sliding off the sea wall into the sand, and I followed suit.

I wrapped my arms around her as we sat there in the sand, watching the waves. She wriggled a little so I let her go and she laid down next to me so that the middle of her back was near my leg as I sat basket style in the sand. She had her head in her hands, and her elbows in the sand as she looked out on the water, and I smiled as I leaned back on my hands. I moved my left hand to place it on her back, and I started to massage her back for her lightly. She turned her head around and smiled at me as I continued, and I leaned forward to kiss her before she turned back around and I let my other hand join in in rubbing her back.

"Ok," she said after about twenty minutes of getting her back rubbed and she sat back up, kissing me as she did so, and the sun was starting to set, "Can we go get some dinner at the hotel or something?"

"Sure," I said as I stood up, then helped her up.

"Good," she said as she brushed herself off from the sand briefly before brushing some off my shirt, "Because afterwards I want to properly thank you for that massage."

"Oh?" I said smiling as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed me.

"Yeah," She said, a suggestive smile coming across her face as she went back down to normal height.

I smiled cheekily as I wrapped around her waist, and she did the same, as we held each other close and headed back through the boardwalk and the plaza to the Mercedes. We walked into the parking lot and I opened her door for her, and kissed her forehead as she ducked into the car and I walked back around to the drivers' side door, and drove us straight over to the hotel.

I parked the car, rather than wait for the valet to come get it, and I walked Bella into the lobby. There was a little restaurant, and a bigger fancier one, and with Bella and I dressed pretty casually, we silently agreed on the little casual one, and we walked over to the hostess' little podium, hand and hand.

"Two?" The smiley little blonde with a extremely high pony tail asked us and I nodded as she smiled and motioned for us to follow her into the little place.

I let Bella lead me in as the girl set us up at a table and I sat across the table from her. I grasped her hand over the table and kissed the back of it before the waitress appeared and took our drink orders.

"So," She said, playing a little, subconsciously, with the skin on my fingers before looking at me lovingly, "You think Carter is ok with Mom now?"

"I'm sure he's fine," I said, smiling slightly at how paranoid about him she was, and I leaned over the table and kissed her, "You're mom might get mad if she just got him to sleep and we called and woke him up, especially with the day they've had."

"O-k," said Bella and I smiled a bit as she pouted, she was always so cute when she did.

Dinner was quick, I just got a burger and she a salad, then I threw cash down on the table for the check, and we headed upstairs. I smiled devilishly as I carried our bags into the elevator after picking them up at the front desk where Angela had left them for us. Bella chuckled at the expression on my face and attached herself to my arm, and I kissed the top of her head.


	10. Yellow

Disclaimer: Hi. I. Don't. Own. Twilight. No matter how much I wish Carlisle was mine….

A/N: Hey, small case of writers' block, sorry didn't update sooner…and as soon as I sat down to write this (a few times this happened) I got an idea for one of my other stories…sorry… song's by Coldplay… more Carlisle's thinking … Interim chapter.… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Ten – Yellow

Isabella Swan 

I sat on the plane, nearly tapping my toe out of nerves. I was so restless, and it really wasn't helping that one of the flight attendants had decided to start flirting with Carlisle, right in front of me. It wasn't really what had me nervous, I was just more aggravated with her because I was already nervous. I made a point of leaning over onto his shoulder about halfway through the flight.

"That girl-" I started off, looking up at him and he nodded.

"I know," He replied kissing my forehead before looking over at the male flight attendant near the door to the cockpit, "That guy has been checking you out the entire flight."

I laughed a little while a little jealousy came through on his face and I smiled, taking his chin in my hand and kissing him quickly. Then I shifted in my seat, the window seat, because Carlisle insisted that it would be better for me to have the view, and I leaned against him, and placed my left hand on his chest, showing off for both the flight attendants. Carlisle chuckled a little bit at my tactics before wrapping an arm around me and kissing the top of my head.

Though I did feel a little bit better now, my nerves hadn't subsided. I was nervous about what exactly I was going home to. I worried the Carter was going to hate me or people there wouldn't understand. I knew that Carter was a baby, and therefore more forgiving, I was more worried about Rosalie. I was more worried about her hating me than anyone else, considering Carlisle had made it quite clear, more than once last night, that he wasn't going to hold a grudge.

We landed in Washington a few hours after my little scene, and Carlisle me up my kissing my temple and then helped me off the plane, considering I was still pretty groggy. We went through the luggage claim and he explained, very softly, that he needed my keys so he could drive us home in the truck, seeing as he had had mom drive him out to the airport, knowing the truck was already here.

He drove while I slept on the bench seat next to him until we pulled into the drive way.

"Aw, Hell!" said Carlisle and I just kind of popped up and looked up at him, he never spoke that way, like ever.

"What's wrong Hon?" I asked as I looked out the windshield, my hair all a mess from sleeping and being on a plane all day, "What's going on?"

"That's mom and dad's car," He said, motioning over to the car that I hadn't ever seen before.

"What?"

"That versions a rental of course," He said, "But dad refuses to drive anything but that car, that model, that year."

"Your parents?" I said, his mother's face popping into my head, and how much she hated me.

"Yeah," He said, shutting the car off and just letting his arms fall to his sides.

"Did you-"

"No," He said, "I definitely did not invite them. Do you want to go in?"

"I want Carter," I said, "And I want my own bed."

"Ok," He said, taking a deep breath, "Let's go. We can get our stuff out of the back tomorrow."

We got out of the car, meeting in front of the hood as he took my hand in his and we headed towards the front door. He opened it and we walked in, and Renee was sitting on the couch with Carter. Apparently Carlisle had called her and she walked over and handed me Carter, who smiled up at me.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked as I cuddled Carter, he seemed bigger.

"She went to bed," Renee said as Carlisle's mom made herself known, she was sitting on the couch next to her husband, who was sleeping.

"Ok," I said, "I guess I'll just talk to her in the morning."

"Oh, darling," said Carlisle's mom in an overly fake smile as she stood up and walked over towards me, "You look exhausted, let me take Carter dear and go get some sleep."

I looked over to Carlisle, who put his hand on my shoulder and looked skeptically at his mother, confused as he leaned down and kissed me before swallowing hard. His eyebrows were furrowed a little, as if he was angry at her and he leaned down and kissed the side of my face.

"Just go up to bed, sweetie," He murmured sounding really tired, "Please? I'll handle her."

"Ok," I said as I carried Carter upstairs with me, but I wasn't quite out of earshot before Carlisle started talking.

"What's going on?" He said, the tone in his voice that he was mad.

"I came to see my grandchild," She said and I rolled my eyes, and I could almost picture him doing the same.

"He's almost a month old!" He said, "You didn't see it fit to come anytime before now?"

"Well, no," said his mother, and I heard his sigh, halfway up the stairs and I paused to hear his reaction.

"Well, you're welcome to stay, on the couch," He said, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"You can have the guest room," Renee said in the background as I heard Carlisle coming my way.

I started walking up the stairs again, and I was lying in bed with Carter lying contently in my arms. He was just drifting off, rather angelically, in my arms when Carlisle walked in, massaging his forehead with his hand, I recognized that look. He was getting a headache, and I sat up, and placed the sleeping baby into his basinet and Carlisle laid down on the bed next to me. I started to rub his shoulders until he was out colder than Carter, well this was going to be interesting.


	11. Her Diamonds

Disclaimer: I so do not own twilight…

A/N: Hey, so those reviews were pretty funny… song's by Rob Thomas… and again it goes with Carlisle's thinking more… Read. Enjoy. Review

Inside Out 

Chapter Eleven - Her Diamonds

Isabella Swan 

I woke up the next morning curled up to Carlisle with my head on his chest. My face was right next to Carter's and I was momentarily wondering how he had gotten there until I felt Carlisle's arm, which was wrapped around me move and I looked up into his, also awake, face. I kissed Carter's forehead and then leaned up and craned my neck to press my lips to Carlisle's jaw, then smiled as he turned his face and he kissed me good morning.

"I already called in for the day," He whispered as I pulled away from him and I just gave him a glare.

"Go back to work, I'll be ok," I said.

"I know, I'm just worried about you, and I only switched my shift around so I am working later this afternoon," He said, "Besides, I want to see what mom's up to before I leave you here with her."

"What is she doing here?" I asked and he shook his head with a deep sigh, and I watched as Carter went up and down with his chest, and I brought Carter up in my arms.

"I haven't the slightest," He said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, "And I called the mohers' group meets tomorrow night. I called earlier."

"Ok," I said, continuing to cuddle my almost one month old.

Carlisle kissed the top of Carter's head, smoothing his hair, then kissed me quickly before heading off silently to his shower. I heard the shower start up and I dress quickly before I decided to go get Carter changed out of his sleeper for the day. I carried him down the hall to his room, the room he would soon actually be sleeping in. Rosalie came out of her room, all dressed for school, and she just looked at me while she passed, no pleasantries, yeah she was mad. I walked into Carter's nursery and set him down on the changing table and mom walked into the room as I unzipped him. Mom grabbed a clean little outfit and I put it on him, Carlisle had apparently already changed his diaper.

"Are you ok, honey?" She asked as I finished buttoning the little blue onesie I was putting Carter into.

"Ok," I said as I slipped him into a little pair of pants, the heat was up in the house, and it was like eighty degrees in the whole house, despite the fact that it was mid winter, so he would be fine just like that.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom."

"Because we can talk, you know that right?"

"Yes, mom," I said, holding Carter to my shoulder, cradling his soft little head in my hand, "Where're Carlisle's parents?"

"His father went to the store, and Mary Anne is down in the kitchen making Rosalie and everyone breakfast," said Renee.

"Think it's poisoned?" I asked and Renee laughed.

"No, I don't think so, just make sure you get the same batch as Carlisle," said Renee, "She adores him almost as much as you do."

"Yeah," I said, "He is her son. If only she adored me about half as much."

"Oh, babe, It'll be ok," she said, rubbing a soothing circle on my back.

"Ah," said Carlisle sweetly as he walked in, fresh from the shower in a dress shirt for work later, "There're my angels."

He walked over and kissed my temple before taking Carter from me, and carefully lifting him up to he was eye level with him and bopped his nose gently to the infant's. He smiled as he brought, a now smiling and gurgling Carter down and held him, normal baby style against him. Once he had Carter settled, he reached for my hand and led us all downstairs. We entered the kitchen, and Rosalie had apparently all ready left for school. I sat at the table while Carlisle went for a bottle from the fridge and Renee walked after him. \

"I already ate," She said, taking Carter and the cold bottle and turning to heat it up, "I'll take care of him, you two eat."

"Thanks," said Carlisle and he went over to his own mother who shoveled eggs and bacon onto two plates for Carlisle and I.

He came and sat down next to me, with Renee on my other side and set the plate that would according to his positioning be his, in front of me. Clearly he was suspicious of his mother as well. She didn't tell him not to eat, so I figured it was all safe. She came and sat at the table, across from me and folded her hands under her chin while she watched us eat.

"So, Carlisle," she said, in a way that scared the crap out of me, "When do you leave for work?"

"Not until almost this evening," he said politely, after swallowing a mouthful of egg.

"Oh," she said, seemingly disappointed, as I finished my food, which I had wolfed down, and took Carter from Renee.

Carlisle finished off his own then put our plates in the dishwasher and came back to sit next to me, in the awkward silence of us all staring at each other. Carlisle placed a hand on the back of my neck and leaned over and kissed the side of my head, curling a piece of my hair behind my ear. I kept looking straight ahead, so I didn't miss his mother's cringing like he seemed to, or maybe he did, which is why he then chose to lean over and kiss me deeply before we heard the front door open.

"Carlisle," called his father, "Come help me with the groceries."

"Comin'," He called, extricating his tongue form my mouth and running to go help his father.

I smiled shyly and chewed a bit on my lower lip as I looked across the table at Mary Anne, who looked like she had just swallowed a mouthful of dirt. I Just looked down at Carter, who was leisurely suckling on the bottle I was holding for him and my mother decided to go and check on the laundry. Traitor, why in the world would she ever think it was ok to leave me with Mary Anne? All by myself.

"Hello, Bella," she said, apparently this was what she wanted the whole time.

"Hi," I said, it was almost a question.

"I'm going to get right down to it," she said, putting her hands down on the table.

"Ok," I said, readjusting Carter so that he was a tad closer, I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but it felt nicer to have him close.

"My son is a very loving man," She said, "And, unlike my other son, Jacques who needs a younger little flake, because that's what he is. I love Jacques to death, but it's the truth. Carlisle is smart, he's my baby, and he's already been hurt once. That woman…"

_Oh the nerve of her for dying _I thought sarcastically.

"Long story short, I cannot allow you to marry my son," she said, "He's much too god for you. He needs someone better. You need to make yourself disappear, if you love my son, you will agree, that you need to take that… child… and go. I have eyes, I know it's his, and I applaud you, you were smart enough to let him impregnate you. You had your fun with him, now leave. I can pay for your travels to wherever you go, as long as you promise not to contact him, ever again."

I started at her in shock for a few seconds before the anger started to boil.

"No, I'm not leaving him," I said, and Mary Anne rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm not leaving until you do," said Mary Anne as I felt the tears start to form in my eyes, but I was determined not to cry.

"Then I hope your comfortable in the guest room," I said as I stood up, and I carried Carter out of the room, I was proud that I had managed to keep the tears from falling until I got out of her sight, but not out of Carlisle's.

He put the groceries he had been carrying down on the couch and followed me upstairs. I put Carter into his basinet at the foot of our bed and set his bottle down on the dresser. He was just about finished anyways so he stayed quiet as I curled up on the bed, hugging the pillow that absorbed my tears. About a second passed before Carlisle's arms were around me, and he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Shh," He said soothingly, "What's wrong? What'd she say to you?"

I could have told him, he would have believed me, and gone downstairs and screamed at her. Though, I didn't want that. I didn't want to cause anymore friction between Carlisle and his mother. I didn't want him to hate his mother, no mother, no matter how heartless deserved to lose the love of her son. I don't know that I would be able to live knowing that it was my fault that he no longer spoke to his mother at all.

"Nothing."


	12. Keep Holding On

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the Bellisle-ness should tell you that…

A/N: Hey, hope you all had a good father's day (not that I actually think any fathers read this…) so just I hope your fathers had a good one… if that made sense… Song's by Avril Lavigne… non one's real pov explanation, just kind of fits… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Twelve – Keep Holding On

Isabella Swan

Carlisle didn't go to work Tuesday, he refused to go to work, but I made him go on Wednesday, reassuring him that I now knew better than allow myself to be alone with his mother. While he grilled me a little bit to tell him what happened, but I just shrugged it off and he was frustrated, but he understood, I think. It was Wednesday and I was slightly dreading the moms' group, and half looking forward to it, because it would give me an excuse to be out of the house for a couple hours. Though, the only downside was it was during the time Carlisle would be home that day, oh well.

Rosalie, seeing how ice like the house was with me and her grandmother, warmed back up quickly to me. While she didn't exactly forgive me entirely, she was speaking to me, and I had a nagging suspicion Carlisle had something to do with that. Carter was an angel, he probably sensed the stress in the house, but with all the hands to help take care of him, well, Carlisle, Renee, Theodore, Rosalie, and I, he was always content.

Carlisle was so worried about me anyways. When he was home he barely left me alone, and it was probably because he sensed that I was still a bit rocky. He didn't even want to let me shower alone, not that that was something that I was about to complain about. It was nice to know that he was concerned, perhaps overly, but it was still cute.

I sat on the couch with Carter in his little bouncy seat with light up buttons that made a pattern while he watched, keeping him amused while I read. It was later in the afternoon and Rosalie had gotten home a few minutes ago, and had sat next to Theodore, who was next to me and flipped on the TV. Mary Anne was sitting out on the porch with her own book, she had been avoiding me, not exactly to my disappointment, I had no reason to want to see her all that much.

"So," said Rosalie as her show ended, she turned off the TV, and looked over to me, "Have you guys had time to set a date yet?"

"Naw," I said, as I scooped Carter out of his seat, and passed him to Theodore, who held him as I grabbed him a blanket.

"Summer weddings are always nice," said Theodore off handedly and I had to chuckle a little as I took Carter back from him and wrapped him up in the blanket.

"Mmm," said Rosalie in agreement and I just smiled, it did sound kind of nice.

She seemed to sense my lack of enthusiasm as my energy was starting to drain and they left it alone. Carter drifted off to sleep and I put him in the living room basinet so that he could sleep while Rosalie did her homework and Theodore commandeered my book. I on the other hand, picked up on the of the many other books that were on the coffee table, and waited for Carlisle to come home.

He walked through the door before I knew it and he smiled as I looked over to the door, I was now alone in the room with Carter sleeping in his little seat. He was carrying a dozen red roses and came over behind the couch and laid them in my lap, and leaned over and kissed the side of my face just below my ear.

"Did you have a good day?" He asked, whispering into my ear before walking around the couch and sitting down next to me.

"It was ok," I said as he wrapped an arm up around my shoulders, looking at me worriedly.

"Mom was ok?" He said.

"She stayed out on the porch most of the day, I don't know where she is now," I said with a sigh and he smiled.

"Ok," He said, pecking my lips, "You still don't want to tell me what she said?"

I shook my head and he nodded as Carter opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked as Carlisle and he looked at his watch.

"Six-thirty," He said as he picked Carter up and kissed the top of his head before putting him back.

"Oh, I have to get ready to go," I said.

He kissed me once more before I went upstairs and got ready, leaving carter in Carlisles care. I went upstairs casually saying hello to Theodore and Rosalie on my way down the hall to the master bedrooms shower. I got out and dressed and went back into the bedroom and down the hall stopping to pop into carters Room Where Carlisle was getting him ready for bedtime.

"He just woke up," I reminded him and Carlisle nodded as I walked over to where he stood near the changing table.

"I'm thinking of leaving him with your mom and going out with dad for some male bonding," He replied as he slipped on Carter's sleeper, "I just wanted to get him ready for bed for her."

"Oh," I said as Carlisle finished by zipping up Carter's zipper, "That's good, you spending some time with your dad."

He nodded. I leaned over the table and kissed Carter's forehead before going up on my tiptoes and kissing Carlisle. I pulled away quickly though, resulting in Carlisle leaning forward and almost toppling over.

"No fair," He said sounding rather disgruntled and i smiled.

"I gotta go, sorry," I said kissing him again quickly before Leaving the Room.

I went back down the stairs and grabbed my truck keys off the table, and headed down the hall to the door that led out to the garage. I still parked there, mostly just out of habit.

"Where're you going?" Rosalie asked she walked up carrying a basket of laundry towards the stairs from down the hall, and Renee wasn't far behind her.

"Just to a group thing they are having at the pediatricians'," I said, "Moms whose kids are all old talk to new ones and stuff. It's like a support group."

"Oh," Rosalie said, clearly satisfied with my explanation and Renee nodded.

"Good," She added and I nodded as I opened the door and got into my truck.

I hit the button inside of it that Carlisle Had installed for me so I wouldn't have to mess with the buttons on the wall. I finally got out the driveway as the snow started to fall. It felt weird that while the inside of the house was eighty degrees all the time, and it was snowing outside. The truck sensed the weather and the four wheel drive kicked in as I hit the road. I knew Carlisle would insist on driving Rosalie to school tomorrow, which meant he would be stopping home on his break at about three to drop her off at home. That was something to look forward to for tomorrow afternoon, after being in the house all day with just Mary Anne, Renee, and Cater. Theodore had some sort of business meeting in Seattle.

I pulled into the pediatric office, and there were a few cars there, I was a little early. I sat in the car for a little while so I wasn't as early as I really was. I waited there a few minutes, then got out of the truck and walked into the office with a girl who was a few years older than me, and went and sat in the waiting room, where everyone else was sitting. I just sat down next to the fish tank. I felt way more than just slightly awkward.

"Hi," said one of the two older women who were there, "I'm Loraine. You're Bella?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Well, welcome, and you can just relax there and just listen unless you want to pipe in," She said with a smile and I returned it a little nervously, "And help yourself to some of the snacks over on Deb's desk.

That was when I recognized Deb, the receptionist, from Carter's check-ups. She was the other woman there to talk to us. I just leaned back in my chair and listened to the other mothers for the two hours. The only thing, other than learning all their names, and that one of them was having issues with getting her two year old to do anything, the only real thing I gained was a break, which was all I really needed.


	13. One Foot Wrong

Disclaimer: *Yawn* I do not own twilight… *YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN*

A/N: Yes, I did start writing this chapter at almost exactly two in the morning… which explains at least why it's being posted earlier than eleven this evening…. Song's by Pink… I know you guys are getting quite the insight to my diverse music library… I just figured this was a slightly darker chapter for Carlisle so I picked the song accordingly… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Thirteen – One Foot Wrong

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I felt almost dirty, Bella didn't want me to know, if she had wanted me to know, she would tell me. I should respect her enough to let that suffice as an explanation, but I just couldn't let it go. Whatever was said in that kitchen had hurt my Bella, and not knowing was driving me mad. Bella needed as stress free of an environment as possible to finish off recovering, and this, whatever it was, was not helping. Though, I felt dirtiest about how I was planning on getting the information I needed, I hated even the idea of exploiting my father.

As soon as Bella had left I went into Rosalie's room with Carter in my arms, knowing that was where Renee had convinced Rosalie to help her with some of the laundry that she had volunteered to do while she was here. I walked in and Rosalie hopped off of her bed, where she had been sitting and ran over and took Carter from me, clearly excited for any reason to not be folding laundry.

"Hey, would you two mind watching Carter?" I asked, "I'll most likely be back before he needs to be put down for the night."

"Ok," said Renee, folding up a hand towel and placing it on top of all the others, "Where're you going?"

"Just gonna go out with my dad for a while," I said and Renee nodded, not needing anymore explanation, and I ducked out of the room to go find dad.

"Hey," I said, extenuating the word as I walked into the living room, where he was sitting in the chair, "You wanna go get a drink or something?"

"Are you sick?" He asked, his brow furrowing as he looked at me over his paper.

"No, I'm fine," I said as I grabbed my keys from my pocket, "You coming?"

"Am I dying?"

"No, Dad, you aren't dying," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Sure, I could go for a drink," He said and he followed me out of the house without another word.

I led him out to the Mercedes and drove him straight across town, trying not to think to hard about what I was doing. I drove to the nearest bar room, which also happened to be one of the only ones in Forks, just past the pediatrics office. I had subconsciously slouched back and ducked a little as we passed, as though Bella would have some sort of sixth sense to know exactly what I was up to, and that she could see me, from the office, in the dark. It was ridiculous, I knew, but I was still fearful.

I parked right in front of the door, so we could make this as quick as possible. We walked right in, the bar was relatively empty, just a couple of guys at the end playing pool as we walked up to the bar and got ourselves settled on a couple of the stools. The bartender, not recognizing either of us, came over and asked us what we'd like.

"Go ahead, dad, it's on me," I said, if I was going to do it, I might as well do it right.

"I'll just have a shot of Jack for now," said dad, and then he looked to me worriedly.

"Do you want anything?" the bartender asked and I shook my head as he turned and got dad his shot and put it in front of him, and he threw it back immediately before returning to look after me.

"So what do you want?" He asked, not in a rude tone, just a curious one.

"I need to know what mom said to Bella," I said and Dad opened his mouth, "And cut the crap, I know you know."

"Can I get another shot?" He asked and the bartender came back and gave him another.

"So?" I said.

"Really, Carlisle," He said, "She said almost exactly the same thing to Esme and she stuck around. Really you shouldn't worry about it. True, your mother seems to feel that it isn't necessary for her to hide her hatred for Bella like she did Esme."

"What did she say?" I asked, rather intensely.

"I love Bella, I think she's a perfect match for you, and she's cute. Your mother however may have told her something about, maybe, asking her to leave," said dad and my jaw dropped, "In a not so… polite way."

"Excuse me?" I said, swallowing back the anger as my hand forming a fist on the bar.

"Well, you have to understand, Carlisle," said dad, "You're the youngest, remember the fit she had when you got your license? It's quite similar to that, she fears loosing you, and consequently hates anyone that might take you away from her."

"No, I don't understand," I said, seething, "And I've only seen her about one a year for the past eight years. C'mon."

I stood up and threw enough cash for dad's drinks on the bar and stormed out. Dad took his shot and then followed me out to the car. How could mom be so evil? Where was this coming from? What did my Bella ever do to her? My anger was immediately pushed aside as I thought of Bella and concern filled where it was. Poor Bella had been dealing with this, and she had elected not to tell me. She had chosen not to. Why hadn't she told me? That wasn't important, the important thing was getting that – woman – out of the house before Bella got home. I guess it was slightly understandable why Bella didn't want to tell me herself.

Dad looked a little scared as I just about floored it and the tires screeched as I sped across the parking lot to the stop sign before I went onto the road. I took the main road at a slightly slower pace, as I was thinking that I might want to stop in at the pediatrician. I just wanted to make sure Bella wasn't feeling bad about it, which obviously she would be. I just wanted to storm into the place and just wrap her up in my arms, though, she'd probably kill me. Bella hated being the center of attention, and she was the newbie to the group. I didn't want to embarrass her, so I just sped on by, engine roaring towards home.

"Son? Perhaps you should slow down a little?" Dad mentioned, tightly holding on to the side of his seat as I whipped around the corner onto the wooded street that led to the house, and I obliged, dropping down to a normal speed.

I sped again up the driveway and walked through the two inches of snow that had already fallen, completely ignoring the path to the door that I usually took, the one that was stone. Dad tried to keep up, but he really couldn't and didn't reach me until I was on the front step and I flung open the front door. I was still seething and Rosalie and Renee looked up from where there were sitting, on the couch playing with Carter. Mom finished whatever she was reading in the newspaper dad had abandoned and I locked eyes with her, sure that if I stared at her too long that she would burst into flames.

"Could you ladies bring Carter upstairs to bed now?" I said between my teeth, not ceasing my glare at mother.

"Sure," said Rosalie, looking to her grandmother then back at me before picking Carter up and carrying him towards the stairs with Renee following her with her hand on Rosalie's shoulder, steering her towards the stairs.

"Should I be going to?" My dad asked and I nodded.

"Pack up you and mom's stuff, you two are leaving," I said and I saw him nod as he turned on his heel and went to follow Rose and Renee upstairs, and mom stood up, "So, how'd you do it? Offer her money? Tell her she's no good?"

"Really, Carlisle," she said, almost annoyed that I was mad at her.

"No," I said, "You don't get to pull that right now. I am going to marry Bella whether you like it or not, it's not up to you. It's up to us and we decided we want to get married. You don't have to like it, but as long as you're pulling all this crap, you're not welcome in our house. This is Bella's home too and I'm not going to let you waltz in here and insult the love of my life. At least I'm not going to let get away with it. I'm not yours anymore mom, I belong to Bella."

"Carlisle," she said, as my fury was beginning to subside, and I started to feel a little tiny prick of guilt for what I had said, not a lot, she deserved most of it, but perhaps I had taken it a bit too far.

"Mom, please, just get out," I said as dad came back downstairs with their bags and mom stormed out the door.

"Bye son," said dad and I nodded, walking over to give him a 'man – hug'.

"Bye dad," I said, patting the back of his shoulder as he followed mom out of the house.

I took a deep breath, letting my lungs have their full before exhaling. I walked across the room and let myself fall into the chair. I just sat there, boring a hole in the coffee table with my eyes, my mind going a mile a minute. How could I've let this happen? I knew mom hated Bella, and I still let her in the house after what she said last time. For a split second I thought of leaving, if I left mom would leave Bella in peace. Though, I knew I could never do that. I was too weak, even, perhaps if that was the only fix. I may have thrown mom out of the house, but she wasn't going anywhere in all honesty, she was my mother. No matter how much I loathed her at the time. She was unavoidable, I wasn't going to skip Mike's birthday party just because she was going to be there. If I knew my mother at all I knew that she was not planning on dying anytime soon, so that was not exactly an option. I could not, would not abandon my baby or Bella, I was just going to have to shoulder this whole thing.

I lost track of time, and with my stress levels up so high, my body started to shut down. I woke up a few hours later to Bella running her hand through my hair and her gentle lips pressing to my forehead. I opened my eyes and pulled her down into my lap as she pushed my hair back from my forehead, apparently all of my own hands running threw it as I was thinking had left it a little a mess.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Fine," I replied, not wanting to worry her with the zoo that was my mind, and there was a pause, "I love you, so much."

"I love you too," said Bella, caught a little off guard, "Now what's going on? Where did your parents go?"

"They left," I said, not wanting to get into it.

"You made them tell you what was said, huh?" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Only you would apologize in this situation," I said and she chuckled.

"Sorry, I misspoke," she said, "I'm sorry your mom hates me."

I smiled, she made it seem laughable, the way she said it, and she stood up, grasping onto my hand as she did.

"C'mon," she said, running her hand through my hair again, "Let's get you to bed, that chair can't be comfortable to sleep in."


	14. Saturday

Disclaimer: I so do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay… and I am putting all the song chapter titles on hold for now… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Inside Out 

Chapter Fourteen – Saturday

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

I didn't have a list, but I was pretty sure sitting around the table with Renee, Rosalie, and Bella in the very early morning of my day off. Carter was still asleep in his car seat at the end of the table, and this was one of the last things I wanted to be doing on my day off. It wasn't that I didn't want to be planning our wedding, but it wasn't even nine in the morning yet and it seemed like we had been up for hours. I held Bella's hand underneath the table, resting both of our hands on her thigh. I just couldn't concentrate, I just wanted to get up and bring Bella back up to bed.

"So Carlisle, what do you think of July twenty-first?" Renee asked me, ripping me out of a little fantasy I was having, and I looked at Bella, who was smiling at me and she nodded.

"Yeah, sure," I said, and the girls all laughed at me, realizing just how out of it I had been.

"Ok," said Rosalie marked a little calendar she had in front of her, "Ok, so that's about five months, so we have to work fast. Next thing would be where."

I was saved from the conversation by Carter, who chose then to wake up and I got him out of his little seat, and went to change his diaper and change his clothes. I was instantly saddened that I had left as I heard Rosalie and Renee's voices rising, each saying

something about a different church and I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I threw Carter's dirty diaper away and got him a clean one.

"Looks like we missed all the fun," I said as I put on the new diaper and went to find him a clean onesie from the pile of laundry no one had put away yet, he gurgled in reaction to my voice and smiled.

I lifted him up, kissed his forehead, then put him under his little kick and crawl, which was a little arc that lit up and had things that dangled down that he could swipe at while I put his clothes into his dresser. I put one little outfit in the shelf under the top of the changing table for later. I grabbed a little cloth and threw it over my shoulder and then went over to Carter again. I knelt down beside him, knowing he had to eat soon, but her was having a good time under his little toy. I smiled at him and he looked up at me.

"All right, buddy," I said before sliding him out from under it and carried him back downstairs to the kitchen.

The sight that met my eyes when I walked in almost made me laugh. Rosalie and Renee were arguing over something and Bella looked at me like she was about to bash her head into the table. I smiled, trying to keep it light as I handed her Carter and went to the fridge to fix him a bottle. I went back over to the table and leaned on it a little.

"Ladies?" I asked, politely interrupting Renee and Rosalie's bickering, "Can we do this another time? Maybe a little later?"

"Sure," said Rosalie, eyeing Bella wearily as I walked over and leaned down to kiss Bella's cheek.

"No," said Bella, her head popping up from when she was looking down at Carter and we were all surprised, "I want the ceremony out front and the reception in the yard too. I want it on the twenty – first, and I want Angela's dad as the minister. Can you two handle that for now?"

"Yes," said Renee and Bella nodded.

"Ok, then," she said as she stood up and carried Carter over to get his bottle as Renee and Rosalie exited the room.

"So what're we doing today?" I asked, sitting down as Bella returned to the table with Carter and the bottle to me, so I could feed him while she went over to the fridge to get herself something to eat.

"I don't know," She said after about of minute of serious thought, "Maybe we could do something with mom, she leaves tomorrow."

"Ok," I said, angling the bottle better for Carter as he reached up a little.

"Oh, I got it, let's bring her and Rosalie on a shopping spree," she said and my jaw dropped.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Bella?" I asked, only half joking.

"Okay, so it'll be torture, but Rosalie and Renee with enjoy it," she said, "And we can get some new stuff for Carter…"

"Carter has more stuff than he knows what to do with," I said and she pouted, so I reached into my wallet that was on the table and handed her my credit card, she had her own, wired to my account, she had for a while, she just didn't like to use it for some reason, "Have fun, don't buy the whole the mall, please."

"Oh," she teased, "Think of it as a new business."

"I don't want it," I said as I pulled the empty bottle out of Carter's mouth and put him back in his car seat, tucking a blanket around him and bringing up the handle from which multicolored toys were hanging.

"Will you please come?" She said, taking Carter's place in my lap.

"If I go, who's going to stay with Carter?" I asked, silently thanking my son.

"We'll bring him," she said and I just looked at her for a second, "Please?"

"Ok," I said, rolling my eyes in mock frustration as I kissed her quickly and she hopped off of me.

"I'll go tell Mom and Rosalie, can you get Carter dressed in something warmer?" she asked and I nodded as she left the kitchen.

I really wanted to know what I had gotten myself into as I pushed Carter's empty stroller, with his diaper bag attached through the mall. Bella had Carter in her arms as we walked through, and we treated Renee to all her purchases. It was nice, Bella was right, she really was appreciating it, and Carter wasn't too cranky about the whole thing.

"Uncle Carlisle!" I heard about an hour later, when Carter was back in his stroller because Bella was in one of the stores trying things on with her mother.

I looked across the wide hall of the mall and Rosalie was waving to me from a store on the other side. She was motioning for me to come over into the store where she was. I called to Bella and Renee that I'd be across the way, but I knew they wouldn't hear me. I sighed as I rolled Carter across the way. I looked p at the sign over the store, it was bright pink and was some cutesy name and I was unsurprised to see that the store was filled with bright colored teenage clothing.

"Yes?" I said, looking over the stroller to check on Carter, who was looking very content with his blanket partially in his mouth with the rest of it covering his body.

"What do you think?" She asked, showing me a few tops, a couple of pairs of jeans, and a skirt as I hung my head.

"Rosalie," I said bracingly, looking back up at her as I leaned on the handle of the stroller , "I don't do fashion, at all."

"I know," she said, a sad look coming across her face as I felt Bella's arms wrap around me from behind.

"I was wondering where you went off to," she said as Renee came up to the little powwow as well.

"Cute tops," She said and Bella and I just looked at her questioningly, "Just ditch the skirt and you'll be good."

"Thanks," said Rosalie, clearly she hadn't been expecting that from Renee either as Rosalie held her hand out for my card, which I handed to her so she could go check out.

"Can we get lunch?" I said as Bella let go of me and knelt in front of the stroller to check on Carter.

"Sure," she said, standing up, "He fell asleep, so we can just feed him when we get home."

"All right," I said as Bella returned to my side and I wrapped an arm around her as her mom came over with a pink shirt that was about Bella's size.

"Bella, this would look so cute on you," she said and Bella gave her a weird look, then looked up at me.

Bella wasn't exactly a pink type of person, more of dark colors seemed to suit her better. Then when I thought about it for a second I realized I hadn't seen her in anything except darker colors.

"I don't wear pink," she said simply and Renee set it back on the nearest rack.

Did I know my Bella or what?


	15. Babysitting and Such

Discalaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Ok, so here we gO… A little more Carlisle before we switch back over to Bella…and I wanted to get a chapter up before I left… on a little weekend vacation… a term used very loosely, I'll have computer access but little time… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Inside Out 

Chapter Fifteen – Babysitting and Such

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

I got home from one long day at work Wednesday to a little surprise. The hospital had been taken over by a school bus that crashed on the ice, another reason I was glad I insisted on driving Rosalie when it was the least bit icy. Not that Rosalie would take the bus, but if an experienced elementary school bus driver could slip, so could Rosalie in her tiny little Corvette. Anyways, needless to say, with about fifty second graders, some of them cute, some of them not, their parents, some of them nice and understanding, some of them not, it was a long day for everyone involved. Though, it wasn't as bad the day before, in which we had a middle school bus pile up, which while the parents were slightly less panicked, as their kids were a bit older, was worse for me. Mostly because I knew that I would be running late and would miss the few minutes I was planning on spending with Bella before she left for her little group. Though, I did learn one valuable piece of information, there was no way in hell I was letting Carter ride the bus. Everyone in town could say what they wanted about the ice, but honestly, living in Forks they should be able to handle it.

"Hon, I'm home," I called as I walked through the door, amazingly on time as I walked into the living room.

"Hey sweetie," Bella said from where she sat on the couch, next to some woman I didn't know.

I stopped for a second to take in the scene. Carter was sitting in his bouncer, and a two year old was placing a little toy ring from the stacking set that Carter still didn't know what to do with on Carter's lap. I smiled at the little boy as he tottered back over to the other side of the room and picked up a little plastic playground type ball with a _Ninja Turtles _print and dropped it on the floor again. I chuckled a little before looking back over at the couch and to Bella, giving her a subtly confused expression before walking the rest of the way into the house.

"Hello," I said to the woman who was sitting next to Bella as I walked over to rub Bella's shoulders.

"Hi, I take it you're Carlisle," she said outstretching her hand for me to shake, and I did, nodding, "I'm Cori, from the mothers' group."

"Nice to meet you," I said before leaning down and kissing Bella, "I'll let you girls talk. Want me to take the boys in the other room?"

"If you want to, I think Carter might need changing, to his sleeper at least, he's exhausted," said Bella and I nodded and went and scooped Carter up.

"What's your son's name?" I asked Cori.

"Shawn," she replied.

"Well, after I get Carter settled, I'm going to make myself grilled cheese, is that ok for him?" I asked.

"That's fine, thanks," she said, "Just make sure it's in like eighths."

"Of course," I replied as I carried Carter off upstairs.

In all honesty babysitting was the last thing I wanted to do at that point. My first choice would be putting Carter to sleep early then possibly a movie on the couch with Bella. Or more likely just go to bed early, though with other activities on the agenda for the two of us. But, if her friend was in there helping her, there wasn't much to complain about as I changed Carter and put him into his pajamas.

No sooner had I zipped Carter into his sleeper, he had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself a little before placing him into his crib, turning on his little mobile of rotating cartoon cars over his head, making a mental note to turn it off when I went to bed. I leaned over and kissed his soft little head before shutting the lights off and going back downstairs.

Shawn was still playing with his little _Ninja Turtles_ ball, which rolled to my feet as I walked back into the room. I bounced it lightly back to him before looking over to Bella.

"He fell asleep so I just put him in his crib," I informed her and she nodded as I then address the little boy.

"Hey, buddy," I said with a friendly smile, "You wanna come with me into the kitchen and help me?"

He looked over to his mother, who gave him an approving nod before he let me take his hand. I led him through the room and into the kitchen, dropping his hand to open the fridge.

"Do you still sit in the high chair?" I asked him as I grabbed the cheese, bread, and milk, and he shook his head, "Ok."

A few minutes later I sat with him at the table as we ate our grilled cheeses. His I had cut into bite sized pieces as promised, and I just about swallowed a couple of them whole. I was clearing my plate as Shawn finished up, and the girls walked in as I was putting my plate into the dish washer.

"Hello beautiful," I said, snaking an arm around Bella's waist as she entered and Cori smiled as she went over to her son.

"Finish up so we can go, ok Shawn?" She said sweetly as I kissed the side of Bella's head.

"He doesn't have to finish, if you wanna get going," I said, thinking back to Edward and how finicky an eater two year olds could be.

"All done," said Shawn, not two seconds after I had gotten the words out of my mouth.

"Good job. Go get your ball," said Cori as she lifted Shawn out of his seat and set him down, and he ran into the other room, before she handed me Shawn's plate, "Thanks."

"No problem," I said as I let Bella go and went to add his plate to the dishwasher, setting it to run before rejoining Bella and showing Cori and Shawn to the door.

"Thank you," said Bella as she twirled around and put her hands on my chest, the minute Cori was out the door, "That was very sweet of you, and I know you didn't really want to, I saw the look."

"I didn't mind," I said, leaning down and kissing her as I wrapped both arms around her, pulling her closer.

"Well, it was good of you, Shawn's dad left a few months ago," said Bella, "While he doesn't really get it, Cori's been taking it hard. She doesn't like the idea of him growing up with out a dad more than anything. She needed to talk."

"Oh," I said, "Well I'll hang around with him, cool kid. Though, I don't really like the idea of you helping the other mothers right now, the idea was to get help for yourself, you sure you're ok to?"

"Yes, it's a communal thing," she said and I nodded, "Help and be helped, works both ways."

"Ok," I said.

"Ok, so how much do I have to beg to get your approval of yanking Rosalie out of school tomorrow?" she asked, pouting up at me.

"Depends, why?" I replied, kissing her forehead.

"Dress shopping, for the wedding?" She replied, "It's Cori's day off from work and she said she would watch Carter."

"Ok, I don't see a problem with that," I said, no problem with playing hooky now and then, "Where is Rosalie?"

"Studying, in her room," said Bella and I gave her a shocked expression.

"How did you get her to do that?" I asked.

"I told her it would be more likely for you to let me take her shopping instead of sending her to school if she was studying when you got home," She said with a smile and I chuckled.

"Worked out nicely," I said as she leaned up and kissed me.

"MMM," she murmured as she wrapped her arms around my neck, gazing up at me seductively.

"Hey, so am I going to school tomorrow or what?" Rosalie asked as she walked up.

"No, but we'll probably be getting a late start in the morning," Bella said, not taking her eyes away from mine.


	16. Wedding Dresses and Distresses

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight… so wish I did…

A/N: Hey, sorry, I'm much like Bella and I don't really like crowds, particularly ones that I don't know, so I had a little time… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Inside Out 

Chapter Sixteen – Wedding Dresses and Distresses

Isabella Swan

I woke up happily, wrapped up in Carlisle's arms, my head resting on his bare chest. I left little kisses on his shoulder and up his neck until he woke up and craned his neck down kissed me, as I cuddled further into his chest. He kissed the top of my head as he ran his hand down my back and then I felt his chin rest on the top of my head.

"Cover up!" I suddenly heard Rosalie's voice coming through the door as she pounded on it.

We both sighed as I buttoned up the last few buttons on Carlisle's shirt.

"Ok," Carlisle called as he pulled the covers off of us and we stood up, him in just his flannel pajama pants, and me in his shirt, which went down to my knees.

Rosalie then came through the door with a little smile dancing across her face, and Carter in her arms.

"It's like almost eight, and I don't want to be gone all day," she said, handing Carter to me, he was changed and clothed, "I already fed him a bottle."

"Thanks," I said, giving Carter a quick kiss to the top of his head.

"No problem," She said, "I packed up his diaper bag too, we have to get going."

"OK," I said, passing Carter to Carlisle with a kiss, "I'll just get a quick shower then I'll be ready, ok?"

"Yeah," said Rosalie, as she left the room and Carlisle came up to my side, kissing my cheek sweetly as he put Carter down in his basinet.

"I got to get ready for work, do you want me to drop Carter off at Cori's?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I'll drop him off on the way to Seattle," I said and he nodded as he went over to his dresser and I went into the bathroom.

Carlisle knocked and called in through the door to say good bye, and by ten I was sitting in the truck, with Carter all settled in his seat in the back, ironically waiting for Rosalie. She came out after Carter and I had been waiting a few minutes, and hopped right into the front seat. I pulled right out of the driveway, and headed over to Cori's apartment.

I brought Carter to the door, where Cori took him and his bag, and I said goodbye to Carter before I hopped back into the truck. It was one long car ride, though almost purely because of Rosalie's fiddling with the radio, and over all restlessness.

"Ok," said Rosalie, when we entered Seattle, and were headed to the shopping district, "So, we're looking for a wedding dress, and possibly the bridesmaids' dresses?"

"Let's just focus on my dress today," I said, "But tell me if you see one you like, Ok?"

"Sure," she said as my phone started to ring, and I, out of habit, looked at the clock, _yup noon, Carlisle was on his lunch break. _

"Hey honey," I said, after checking the caller ID quickly.

"Hey," said Carlisle, "You trying on dresses yet?"

"No, just got here," I said, as I pulled into a spot near a small bridal store, and Rosalie hopped out.

"So I'll pick Carter up after work then," He said.

"Yeah," I said, "I'll call you if we don't find anything quick, but I'll call you on the way home anyways."

"Ok, Love you," He said.

"Love you," I replied before I hung up and slipped my phone back into my pocket and joined Rosalie on the sidewalk.

"Ready?" Rosalie said Rosalie skeptically and I followed her into the little shop.

The store was filled with big puffy white dresses with enough lace and beading to supply a second store with dresses. Most were hideous, which Rosalie and I occasionally, with the more hideous ones, showed each other with a laugh. Finally after a couple of hours, we found a dress on one of the rack that was beautiful.

It was long and a beautiful shade of almost pure white. It was sleeveless, so I wouldn't die in the summer heat, and it had a little bit of beading on the torso area of it. It flowed to the ground and looked as though it would fit me like a glove. Rosalie's eye brows had shot up into her hair line, and she was nodding enthusiastically as I carried it over to the fitting room.

"Hey, Bella, what about something like this for Angela, mom, and I?" She asked, and I turned to look at her as I just stepped into the little stall.

"Yeah," I said, looking at the plain blue dress with minimal ruffles towards the stomach area, "Try it on."

"Wow," I said, looking at my phone for the time before taking off my jeans, "We might be able to get to Carter before Carlisle does."

"I'm hungry," Rosalie complained.

"Ok," I said, "We'll try these on then, if this looks as good on me as it does on the rack, we'll make a fitting schedule, and if you like that one, then we'll get that one and order two more, with but keep them here for the fittings."

"Ok," said Rosalie.

It took about an hour to set up the fitting schedule with the lady at the desk, and get to the little Chinese restaurant down the street for food. We had just been seated, and were waiting on the literal ton of food we had ordered when my phone rang.

"Carlisle?" I answered, it was almost seven, where had the time gone, he would have already picked Carter up.

"Hey," He said, he seemed really scared.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"Bella, I just got off the phone with the cops," He said, "Cori's gone, she took Carter."

"What?!" I said, "Did you try her cell phone?"

"No need, she left a note, Bella, she's crazy," He said and I heard his car accelerate in the background, "According to the note, she thinks that Carter is really Shawn and Shawn's Carter, her note said they switched souls, or something. I don't even know, and I grew up with Carolyn. She said something about needing both of her sons."

"What?!" I said, waving away the waiter who was bringing over our food with a few tears falling.

"I'm coming to get you, Charlie's on it, problem is they could be " He said, as he heard me sob, "I don't want you or Rosalie driving this upset, where're you?"

"Chang's Chinese," I gasped and then I heard him click his phone shut.

I was sobbing as I went back outside, Rosalie followed me without asking me why, and we sat on the curb. Apparently Carlisle was on the way to get us when he called, because he screeched to a halt right in front of us not a half hour after we had hung up. Rosalie was still really confused as he hopped out of the car and came to me, wrapping his arms around me. I felt a few of his tears fall onto my cheek.

"Ok," said Rosalie, clearly shaken up by the sight of her uncle in tears, "What's going on?"

--

A/N: Ok, so short (I know…)… I may have been in a bit of a destructive mood writing this… Reviews equal quicker updates…. Push da button (You know you want to)


	17. Searching in the Dark

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

A/N: Hey, so here we go… ok sorry, When I'm in a bad mood, I usually end up breaking something, so I guess it's not a good idea for me to write when I'm that pissed off, but oh well, makes for an interesting twist…. Read. Enjoy. Review

"With enough money and determination you can find just about anyone."

~Penny Whitmore

Multiple Episodes (LOST)

Inside Out

Chapter Seventeen – Searching in the Dark

Isabella Swan 

After an argument that occupied the majority of the drive home, we dropped a very disgruntled Rosalie off at the house before heading over to the police station to join the search. Rosalie had wanted to come too, but Carlisle didn't want her out and said that she could stay home in case she came back, though it proved unnecessary as our house was crawling with cops, inside and out. Rosalie did however, call Emmett who was going to meet us at the police station, and help with the searching. Carlisle had originally wanted to drop me off too, and just go catch up with Charlie, but once one word had come out of his mouth about me going home too, I went all mother bear on him. He conceded that I would just be a mess at home rather than out being productive in trying to find Carter.

Carlisle held my hand over the center counsel of the car, and whipped out of the driveway after watching Rosalie walk into the house, escorted by one of the cops. I felt another round of tears coming as he floored it, speeding in the direction where Charlie had said he was. We could meet up with him and get an area that we could go and look.

"This is all my fault," I said as he slowed so he could turn and not just crash.

"Don't say that," said Carlisle, squeezing my hand, "We'll get him back."

"She seemed so normal," I said, then cringed, "Nice even."

"They always do," said Carlisle as Charlie's cruiser pulled in front of us and he started to follow him, "Listen, I called in a few favors, and bribes. They're running Carter's, Cori's, and even Shawn's pictures across both major and minor news channels. I called in extra private investigators, cops, and troopers. Everything short of the national guard, who I called and they said that the kid had to be missing for at least a seventy two hours before they could get involved, but they agreed to keep an eye out. There's an Amber Alert going across the country, and we'll get him back, Bella."

"And if we don't?" I asked.

"I'm not prepared to even think about that right now, Bella," said Carlisle as Charlie pulled over, and so did Carlisle.

Charlie got out of his cruiser and walked over to my window, so I rolled it down.

"How you holding up, Bells?" He said, and I didn't say anything, it wasn't exactly a question I could answer, but I understood he was just expressing concern, "We have your private cops searching the mountains and all exits from town, not that we think they're still here. The state troopers got a warrant, thanks to some connections I have, and are searching all the cars leaving the state on every way out. Airports are on the lookout, anywhere where their landing from Seattle or any of the other airports around, and ones leaving now. Jake's got all his buddies out in the woods with the cops too, Bells. They made an announcement at the diner, and they have search parties going too. And we got her license plate from the DMV."

"Ok," I said, swallowing slightly as Charlie reached his hand in the car and put a hand on my shoulder.

"The problem is, we're so close to Canada," said Charlie, "But they've agreed to search incoming cars and but it on all their news channels too. Mexico's the same, and the airport checks are everywhere too. So if they land in Japan tomorrow, we'll know."

"Ok," I managed and I felt Carlisle's arm come around me as I started to sob, Charlie casually made his exit, mentioning to Carlisle that he could drive towards the Oregon boarder if he wanted.

"Shh," said Carlisle, kissing the side of my head, "It's going to be ok, they'll find him. Do you want to go home, or do you want to go to Oregon, take the coast down. The police said that was their best guess, the airport didn't have any records."

"Carlisle, my baby is missing," I said and he nodded as he leaned in to kiss me.

"I know," He said sadly as he stepped on the gas and headed toward the highway, "I didn't know if you wanted to be dropped off."

We jetted down the coast, stopping at any type of motel on the way. We were stopped at each border as we came to them. This was slightly comforting and they each had a print up of each of the boys, and Cori. They also seemed to realize that she may have done something to change her appearance, and were focusing on anything that might link me to her and searched the car for anything that could tip them off to a baby, unless of course there was a baby in the car I hoped. They did find one of Carter's toys under one of the seats, when we were crossing over into California at about three in the morning.

"You two have a kid?" The trooper had asked, and Carlisle just looked at him wearily for a second before replying.

"We're Carter's parents," He said, "We're heading south looking for him, my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is Bella, his real mother, not that crazy woman."

"I'm very sorry," said the trooper, "But we have to make sure, can I see both of your licenses sir? Ma'am?"

"Sure," said Carlisle as we each pulled out our drivers' licenses.

"I'm really very sorry, Ma'am," He said, "I'll call the other stations in the area and tell them to wave you by. California's a long state, we set up random check points along the way through it."

"Thank you," said Carlisle and he nodded before letting us drive on.

We continued on for a little before Carlisle stopped for coffee, for us both. While he drove, I held both of our cell phones in my hands, I looked down at them expecting them to start ringing at any moment. Hoping desperately that it would be somebody calling to tell me that they had found my little Carter, and we got a few, just from Rosalie or Dad telling us of some new lead, but never what I needed to hear. I started crying, like it was a timed activity, every half hour, in which Carlisle would pull over and comfort me. It slowed our search I knew, but it wasn't something that could be helped really.

"Carlisle," I said as we entered Sacramento around seven in the morning, "Maybe we should stop, just for a little bit, get some food."

"I can't eat," He said as he pulled into a nearby breakfast place.

"I don't want to either, I just think that we need to, starving ourselves, while it may help us, won't help Carter," I said as he pulled the key out of the ignition, "Just something quick."

We walked in, Carlisle's hand on the small of my back, steering me through the doors. We stepped in and looked up at the news that was playing on a corner TV. It had a large picture of Carter lit up across it, and it was followed in quick secession by Cori's license photo, and a picture of Shawn. Then a newscaster came on and the subtitles told us just how large the search had expanded and I looked over to Carlisle, who was looking up at the TV.

"Shame," said the hostess, "He's such a cutie, they've been flashing that kids' picture all morning. Along with the lady, poor parents huh? News says they're MIA, they weren't at the house when they stopped by to interview them. The chief of police up there, the boy's grandfather, said they were heading down the coast looking for him."

"Yeah," said Carlisle, trying to sound off handed and detached, like it was just another missing kid, understandably so that he wouldn't have to get to into it.

"Just you two?" she said and I nodded as she went to grab menus.

"It's fine," I said stopping her, "We'll just get some orange juice and eggs please, just a light though, like an egg each."

"Ok," she said as she brought us over to a table and sat us down, then wrote our order down on her pad before addressing Carlisle, "You know, you look a lot like..."

"It's because I'm his father," said Carlisle, losing his patients, motioning over to me, "And he has her eyes because she's his mother. Now can we please get some breakfast?"

"Yes, of course," she said, taken off guard and heading to the kitchen as I set our phones down on the table.

"Bella," He said as he looked across the table at me, "You can't will them to ring, sweetie."

"I know," I said, water works about to come again, and surprisingly the waitress was back with our food, so quick.

"We let you guys jump ahead in the ordering line," she said as she set our plates and orange juice in front of us.

"Thanks," Carlisle mumbled as he took his fork.

We forced ourselves to eat about half of our eggs and we each drank about a fourth of our orange juices before a very frustrated Carlisle threw a twenty on the table and led me out of the restaurant. We hit the road again, driving through the night once more, though this time back up to Forks. Listening to a news radio, which was having an occasional update on the search, and had a call line set up in case anyone saw them. We were waved by each stop on the way by, clearly our license plate, car and descriptions were out there too. I just wanted my Carter back.


	18. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N:Hey, so everyone catch the Bikini dance either on youtube or on Hollywood blv (Luckies if you were there) so funny… OK, Read. Enjoy. Review….

Inside Out 

Chapter Eighteen – Lost and Found

Isabella Swan

I hadn't slept for more than the little times that I passed out from exhaustion in about a week, and Carlisle wasn't sleeping well either. The hospital gave him temporary leave and he was driving himself nuts, going with his hired investigators everywhere they got a lead. I, towards the beginning of the week, would go with him, but after too many bad leads, my heart just couldn't take it, and I stayed home. With me still home, Carlisle came home at night, around six even though everyone else kept searching, in shifts, all night.

I was sitting on the couch Thursday after he had been kidnapped, folding the laundry, which still consisted of mostly Carter's little outfits, considering I had just started wanting to do something, anything. Clearly this was the wrong activity, as I folded his little socks and his sleepers with his onesies, and the tears started to fall again. They weren't falling long before Carlisle came in the door.

He set his coat on the hook and put his car keys on the coffee table as he passed them, and came and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I let my head fall into his shoulder as he pulled me up into his lap, pressing his cheek to the side of my forehead. He pulled away, kissed my temple, then replaced the comforting weight on the side of my head.

"Shh," He said soothingly, "C'mon, it's gonna be – Why don't you not do laundry, sweetie, ok?"

I nodded, wiping all my tears on his shoulder and pulling away a little as he wiped the access tears from my face. He looked at me mournfully, and I sighed. This was usually the part in our new and horrible routine where I asked him if they found anything, but I had stopped asking earlier in the week, it was too heartbreaking to have to watch him have to say no. He kissed my forehead sweetly, and ran his fingers through my hair as Rosalie and Emmett walked in the front door.

"Hey," said Emmett solemnly and we nodded over to him as they went into the kitchen, Rosalie had seen the baby clothes and the toys that where still there, and she had had tears in her eyes.

It was no secret Rosalie missed and was as worried about her cousin almost as much as we were. Dan flew in and was helping in the search, taking the lead during the night while Carlisle was home. I was surprised Carolyn hadn't shown up at our door yet, the press was, almost every day. The first couple days that was ok, and they were respectful, but then they just started getting nasty. Carlisle had employed one or two of his private cops to patrol the property so they wouldn't bother me.

"Do you want something for dinner?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head, "Me neither, how about a movie?"

We had discovered this was the best way to trick ourselves into a few minutes of sleep. I nodded and he hopped off the couch, threw the rest of the laundry on top of the basket and moved it out of sight before going to the DVD player. Ordinarily, Pride and Prejudice would involve me waking up a little, but at the level of near death that we had been running at, it brought us right to sleep after just a few minutes of cuddling together on the couch.

I went to sleep, comforted only slightly by the beating of Carlisle's hear t in my ear. I woke up again at around two, the movie was back at the main menu and Carlisle was still asleep. I laid there with him, wondering what was going on with Carter at this moment. I wondered if it was day where he was. The detective had assured us that with a note like the one we found, he was most likely still alive. When the kidnappers think the kids are their own, which happens a lot more than I thought, they tended to just take the kids.

The statistics were against us to be sure, but if we were going by statistics, my carter was alive. And, as long as he was alive, we could, theoretically eventually find him and have him back, safe and sound. It was a long shot I knew, but I needed to keep up the hope.

I really didn't know how Carlisle was doing what he was doing. He had already lost two kids, and I knew he was trying, and successfully being strong for me. It was sweet, but I worried about him too, he was having nightmares. I could tell by the thrashing, and mumbling in his sleep. Though, luckily tonight he was just mumbling and whining, I gently brushed my hand over his face, gently waking him up, I knew he needed the sleep, it's just those nightmares were horrible, and the exchange of no sleep was well worth it.

"Ah ah," He said mumbled as his eyes popped open, "Oh, thanks sweetie."

"No problem," I said straining my neck up and kissing him quickly, as I realized just how sweaty he was.

"Ah," He said as he gulped.

"Ok," I said, getting up off of him, "I'm going to get you some ice water."

"Thanks, love," said Carlisle as I hit the lights and he grabbed a clean shirt from the laundry and replacing his soaked one.

I went off to the kitchen and came back with two glasses of ice water, I took a sip of mine while Carlisle drained his. I handed him mine and he drained that too, kissing me as he set the glass down next to his empty one and we sat down on the couch. We sat there in eerie silence as we watched Kiera Knightly stand on the cliff with the music playing in the background for a few minutes before the movie just started to play. That was when Carlisle got up and shut the TV off.

The second he stood up, his phone, which we kept on the coffee table with mine at almost all times when we were home, started to ring. It was almost two in the morning, and he ran to it before I had even lifted a finger to answer it for him. I shut off the TV as he answered.

"Hello?" He said eagerly as he started to pace around the room, "… Oh, thank god… yeah, we'll be right there, thank you so much… is he ok?... thank you…. Thank you… THANK GOD!"

He hung up and I just looked at him expectantly as a smile spread across his face for the first time in a week, and he nodded, opening his arms wide. I ran into them, jumping up into his arms as he pulled me close, kissing every inch of my face.

"They found him, they found him," He murmured with each kiss before he set me down, tears streaming down both of our faces, "They were all held up in a hotel room outside Los Angeles. Dan's flying him up now with a police escort, he's perfectly safe, and they took Cori into custody."

"What're they going to do with Shawn?" I asked and Carlisle sighed.

"They called his dad, apparently she had made him leave and he's going to take Shawn," he said grabbing his keys off the coffee table and we rushed out the door.

Carlisle drove just about as fast as the Mercedes would carry us towards the police station, where Charlie was waiting for us. The press had followed us from the end of the driveway to the station, and were getting their cameras rolling as we got out of the car, and I ran to Charlie, giving him a huge hug.

He smiled and hugged me back as he set me back down and Carlisle's arm came around me again, hugging me tight with one arm. He was smiling so brightly, and as the cameras flashed behind us I realized that my smile must have been just as bright.

"C'mon inside Bells," said Charlie as he opened the door, "They won't be here for a few more hours."

"I want to go to the airport," I said and Carlisle shook his head.

"He's not going to take the flight very well, Bella," said Carlisle sweetly as we sat down in the conference room and one of the cops brought us coffee, "The press'll follow us there, and it'll be best if we just wait here, ok?"

For all his big talk I knew he wanted to go to the airport too. I just couldn't wait to have my son back in my arms.


	19. Ohana

Disclaimer: I don't own just play

A/N: Hey, title is part of Hawaiian culture means family …or so I'm told… Read. Enjoy. Review

Inside Out 

Chapter Nineteen – Ohana

"Bells," said Charlie as we sat in the conference room, with the news going, "You should probably call your mom, she's been following the news, and they aren't exactly being comforting."

I looked over at the screen as the reporters at the desk in their comfy news room went back to the field. It was weird watching the building you were in on TV. It was like we were in here robbing it, not waiting for our son. The reporters kept retelling their stories of us running out of the house in tears, and going to the police station, which they keep reminding people was were Carter's grandfather worked. Charlie was right, they were making it seem like things were not good. It was almost like they were just waiting for someone to come out and tell them we had found Carter's little body. Like they honestly just didn't care that our son was missing, according to them, and they didn't care what happened, as long as it was interesting. Then, with a chilling revelation, I realized that was exactly what was in their minds.

Bella took out her phone and excused herself from the room to go call her mother, and I took my phone out to call Carolyn, and Rosalie. Carolyn could tell the family, I still didn't want to speak with the others. I kept the calls brief, and Rosalie said she was coming, so I went over to the door, and peaked out the window.

Flashbulbs went off as I waited for Rosalie's little Corvette to come into the parking lot. When it did, she parked right up against the building, and I held the door open for her as the news cameras caught us on their films and I slammed the door in a couple of their faces before leading Rosalie down the narrow hall to the conference room where Bella was waiting for us.

"Mom's flying up," said Bella as we entered, and I took her right under my arm and I kissed the side of her head as she chuckled, "How did they get that angle on you?"

I looked over at the TV in the corner where they were playing and replaying me opening the door for her. I looked like I was a zombie, the dark shadows under my eyes weren't much of a stretch as I hadn't been sleeping very well, but really? I looked like I was going to keel over, and my eyes were all red and it looked like I had been crying, a lot. I laughed, suddenly everything seemed a lot funnier, as they said something about being pretty sure that the search had ended tragically.

That, apparently had been the final straw for Charlie and he crossed the room and turned the TV off as he checked his watch. I did the same, and sank into a chair with Bella on my lap as I realized it would be at least another hour until they landed, never mind getting from the airport to the station. I had to bite my tongue so that I wouldn't suggest Bella and I go to the airport, I didn't want my already distressed from being on the plane son met at the airport by the press. At least this way he'd have a little car ride to sooth him a little. He always fell asleep in the car.

We eventually settled down enough to play 'go fish' the only card game we had a big enough attention span for, sitting around the conference table with a few of the cops that were on duty. We were into our third or fourth hand when my phone started to ring. Everyone sitting around the table jumped at least three feet into the air, including myself before I took a deep breath and pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered as the room went silent, I hadn't bothered to check the caller ID.

"Hey," came Dan's voice as my face relaxed, "We just landed, Carter's not really a flyer, but he settled down and slept for most of it, he didn't like the landing and taking off. The cops are going to give us an escort, so we'll be there ASAP. You ok, Buddy?"

"Hanging in," I replied.

"How's Bell?" He asked.

"Excited," I replied, "I'm surprised she isn't dancing in the streets. Hey, he ok?"

"A little fussy," He said, "But fine other wise, Cori was going mad when we busted into the hotel room, she was screaming that he wouldn't shut up."

"That's my boy," I said, a grin coming across my face, "Do you still have Shawn or did his dad pick him up in LA?"

"He's here, asleep, so he's going in one of the cop cars so Carter doesn't keep him up," said Dan, "His dad's flying in too, he was a little further away, but he'll be at the station about an hour after us. I feel bad for the kid, he keeps asking for his mom."

"All right," I said, "I'm gonna have Rosalie move her car so you can park right in front of the steps."

"Ok," said Dan, and I heard a car door close behind him, "Any tips on getting Carter calmer?"

"You get his diaper bag?" I asked and Dan hummed lightly, "Ok, wrap him up in his blanket and give him his pacifier, put on a classical station, he should calm down enough to go to sleep."

"Thanks," said Dan, "We'll be there as soon as we can, bye."

With Dan's call the game was ended, and Bella went to look out the window. It'd still be a little while, but the knowledge that Carter was safe and within the state was enough so that I had to restrain myself from doing cartwheels, as I had never been able to do them in the first place. I ended up going out and moving Rosalie's car, the place she would have had to move it to was amongst the news vans. Rosalie called Emmett to let him know, and he said he would come over in the morning, let us have tonight.

At about four we heard the police sirens going in the distance, Bella and I ran to the door. The sirens had awoken the media, and they were getting their cameras ready as two of the leading sop cars pulled into the station, followed by a rental, which belonged to Dan. Bella flung the door open and we both ran out as Dan parked the car and I just about pulled the back door off its hinges. I unbuckled him out of his seat as he gurgled up at me and I kissed the top of his head and handed him to Bella.

Bella held him tight as the cameras went off again and I tried to block Carter's eyes from all the flashing as Dan and I ushered Bella and Carter inside the station. I sat down in one of the chairs right inside the door as Dan threw it shut and I held Bella in my lap. I held her tight as she held Carter and Dan dismissed himself down the hall to the conference room. I kissed the side of Bella's head as she cried over Carter, and left little kisses all over his precious little head. I felt a little tear fall down my own cheek as I put my hand around his little head.

"Oh, God, thank you," Bella whispered as she leaned against my shoulder, and allowed me to hold Carter to the portion of my chest that she wasn't occupying.

I cuddled him softly as he fell straight to sleep, it was nice to know that he hadn't changed his sleeping habits. Bella leaned across and kissed his forehead as Charlie and Rosalie decided that it was ok for them to come out and see him.

I couldn't even express how great it was to have him back in my arms if I had wanted to. I could say this however, I had been a wreck for a week. I had felt that I wasn't really alive, a feeling that could almost be paralleled to the accident in Boston eight years ago, but for some reason this had been worse. It was the not knowing, with Edward, Alice, and Esme, I had known that they hadn't suffered much and were at peace, but I hadn't the slightest idea in even where Carter had been never mind if he was suffering. As well as the fact that I had to see Bella suffering as much as she had been, blaming herself when it broke my heart and not listening to my comforts. All it felt like in that moment was whole for the first time in a very long time. Bursting with love for my family as I kissed Bella, then Carter's cheek.


	20. A Little Normalcy

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hey, oh my bad… if you didn't realize, last chapter was Carlisle's POV… lol… ok so let's speed it a little along shall we? …and thanks a lot for the nomination for bridges… fluffy chapter… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Twenty – Normalcy 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

The week Carter was missing was one of the longest in my life. I didn't go back to work for a week after he was home, and even then I did less than normal. I was so excited that he was home and I didn't want to spend any time away from him and Bella, but I still wanted to work. The time passed faster as the girls resumed the wedding plans, and were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, though carrying Carter along with them.

Bella still wouldn't leave him, with anyone other than Renee, Charlie, or Rosalie. Not even Angela, who was home by the end of May from school. I generally took him in the other room while they handled things like guest lists and seating charts and decorations. I nodded and supplied yes and no's when needed, but other than that I just let Rosalie, Bella, and Renee handle all the preparations. Well, except for just two things that I wanted to handle.

I had announced very early in the planning that I wanted to be the one to plan the honeymoon, and the one to pick the song for the first dance at the reception. Both of which I was keeping secret from Bella, who was constantly reminding me that she hated surprises, and was using any method at her disposal to get me to tell her.

She had stopped going to the mothers' group, which I really couldn't fault her for. I was just worried that when the fog of happiness of having Carter back disappeared if she would be ok. I didn't know, there weren't exactly a lot of case studies, but Carter's kidnapping and return seemed to have snapped her out of it. I knew she would never return to the pediatrician's Wednesday night thing, but I hoped if she did relapse she would come and talk to me, or the therapist.

I pulled into the driveway late one afternoon in June to a scene that made me smile wide. I stepped out of the Mercedes and headed over to stand next to the little kiddie pool that was in my front yard. Bella was sitting in it, supporting a six month old Carter as he splashed around as he sat in his little waterproof diaper.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked as I sat down in the grass and Bella sprinkled little water droplets into Carter's hair, which was getting long.

"Emmett's," she replied, quickly styling Carter's blonde hair into a fohawk and laughing, "You know, if I hadn't delivered this kid myself, I would have thought you had just spit him out."

"No," I said as I gently splashed a little water Carter's way, handing him a little floating rubber ducky, "Sorry, he's still got your eyes."

"His one mistake, taking my eyes," she said, sending a small current of water over his leg.

"I _love _your eyes," I whispered as I leaned over Carter and kissed her, "Amongst everything else about you."

"Thanks, Sweetie," she said as she lifted Carter up out of the water, wrapped him up in a _Cars_ towel and handed him up to me.

I put him on the side of my rib cage so I could keep him closer as he shivered a little from being out of the water. I toweled him off quick, making car like noises as he giggled and I kissed his cheek as Bella got out of the kiddie pool and emptied it on the grass. Then wrapped herself up tight in her own towel.

"Drink up, grass," She said with a smile as she took Carter back from me and kissed his forehead before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss me.

"Mmm," I hummed with my eyes still closed as she pulled away, then opened them as I led her towards the house, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Rosalie and Emmett are picking up pizza," said Bella as we walked through the door and then looked at Carter on her side, "And I think you're having smashed up Gerber food. Sorry, honey, no pizza, salad, and soda for you just yet."

I chuckled as she went over to the couch, where a clean diaper and outfit were waiting for Carter. She fixed him up and set him down, in his little jean overalls and t-shirt styled onesy into his playpen. Where he crawled over to one of his favorite toys, his stuffed bear, and hugged it.

"Carlisle, can you keep an eye on him?" Bella asked and I nodded as I picked Carter back up and his bear, and set him on the carpet to sit and play with him.

Rosalie and Emmett came in a few minutes after Bella had gone up to get changed carrying a couple boxes of pizza each.

"Hey Uncle Carlisle," said Rosalie, "How was work?"

"Alright," I said as I hopped up to my feet as Rosalie handed her share of the pizza boxes to Emmett and swooped down to picked Carter up.

He laughed as she flew him over her head like an air plane and I held out my hands to catch him if she dropped him.

"I'm not gonna drop him," said Rosalie, putting him on her hip and holding his head, mostly just out of habit as she kissed the top of his head.

"Ok," I said as she carried him into the kitchen and set him down in his high chair.

"Auntie Bella!" Rosalie called as Emmett set the pizza boxes down and I went to the fridge for baby food, "Wow that sounded weird, Bella! Dinner!"

I went to heat up the turkey dinner cans in the microwave, handing Carter a bottle, which he was quite capable of holding for himself, and went back to the fridge for the salad. I set the salad on the middle of the table, then went to pick Carter and his high chair up and set him near my seat at the table.

Bella walked in and took the baby food jar from the microwave and handed it to me with a little spoon. I sat down as she grabbed two plates and put a couple of slices of pizza on each and set one down in front of me, and sat down with the other for herself.

"Bella, what do you think you are doing?" Rosalie asked as she sat down and snatched the two pieces of pizza off Bella's plate and passed her the salad, "Your wedding is in a little over a month, you cannot be eating pizza."

"But I want the pizza," Bella protested, and I chuckled as I mixed up the little jar's toxic looking liquefied food and fed Carter a spoonful.

"You'll thank me later," said Rosalie, I would have said something, but I had learned not too long ago not to mess with Rosalie and the wedding plans she had.

Bella grumbled as she piled her plate high with salad and I fed Carter another bite. I really had no clue why he liked this stuff so much. About five spoonfuls in he did his usual 'I don't want to eat right now, I want to spin the colorful thing attached to my tray' and I started to eat my own dinner, knowing he wouldn't eat until he was good and ready. He was stubborn like Bella that way.

"Hey, Uncle Carlisle," said Rosalie as I finished one of my pizza slices and started to feed Carter again, who was over his spinning.

"Yeah?" I said, not really paying attention as I tried using Carter's bib to wipe off a splattering of orange 'food' from his cheek.

"Umm, my dad called me today," said Rosalie and this instantly got my attention and I looked over at her.

"What?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, weird," said Rosalie, "Apparently he just realized that he hasn't seen me in over two years. Anyways, he spent this week with Mike, down in Texas, and he called to see if I would mind him coming up to see me. I was kind of wondering if you would mind letting him crash in the guest room."

"Sure," I said after at least a few minutes of thought.

It was no secret that I nearly despised Sam, he broke Carolyn's heart when he left. Not to mention the fact that he had made me seriously reevaluate who I thought were good people, I had liked him at one point. But, the thing that really ticked me off about him was that he disappeared, he had never came back to see his kids after the first few months after the divorce. I just couldn't understand him, because at the time I was so depressed and in need of my own kids, that I couldn't see, and there his kids were, and he never bothered. It was sick and twisted and I just couldn't find any pity for him. I couldn't imagine leaving Carter and Bella and just never talking to them again. Never mind that he just left Carolyn and left me to took care of them financially, not that I minded. It was just I couldn't believe him, they're his kids for God's sakes.

Then, he was Rosalie's dad, and she looked so excited to see him. I would put up with him for Rosalie, I guessed.


	21. Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…

A/N: Hey, sorry this took a little while… been busy/writer's blocking on this one… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Twenty-One – Sam

I sat on the couch a few days later, It was Saturday, my day off and the day that Sam was arriving for his week long visit with Rosalie. I had my head in my hands, trying to prepare myself to deal with him all week. I was also keeping a little eye on Carter, who was crawling around the living room, he had been a bit cranky earlier. He crawled over to my leg and looked up at me, as I took my head out of my hands and picked him up.

I sat him on my lap, and reached for his little soft fish shaped teething toy and he put it directly into his mouth as I continued my thoughts. I really just didn't want to have Sam here, and I hated how that sounded, even in my head, as I leaned back on the couch and Carter looked up at me, holding the little fishy in his mouth. He let go of it, and it fell down onto the floor, which was always very clean now because this was where Carter played and crawled around. He looked up at me and I lifted him up further, and he started to play with my face.

"Ok, where's carter?" Bella said playfully as she walked into the room with a bottle for him, and I sat up.

"Right here," I said, and she looked at me weird, noticing my lack of usual enthusiasm as she took Carter from me and set him in his little collapsible play pen with his bottle.

"You ok?" Bella asked as she walked back over to me and sat down on the couch.

"I'll be fine," I said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her sweetly.

"You sure?" Bella asked as I pulled away and I nodded, "Because Rosalie and Emmett are going to be back here in a few minutes with Sam."

"How did you know-?" I said and she just smiled.

"Because I know you, sweetie," She said, kissing my forehead lightly before scooting over behind me and wrapping her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder, "And I asked Rosalie."

"Ah," I said, smiling as I turned my head and kissed her cheek.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked as her eyes filled with concern.

"I'll be ok, sweetheart, promise," I assured her as she moved her hands to run her fingers through my hair and across my scalp.

"Ok," She said, kissing the top of my head and hopping off the couch in one motion.

I watched her walk over to Carter and lift him out, placing him on her hip, and I walked over and picked up the empty bottle from the toy strewn playpen. I walked it into the kitchen and put it in the sink, returning to the living room to see Bella putting Carter's little baseball cap on his head.

"Going outside?" I said and she nodded, grabbing a picnic blanket from the chest in the corner, and Carter's little plush ball, "To wait for Rose and Emmett, you wanna come?"

"Sure," I said, taking the blanket from her and following her out to the front yard.

I spread out the blanket and she set him down on it before we joined him sitting on it. I yeaned back on my hands as I lounged there, Bella leaning against me. Carter faced us, and threw the ball at me, repetitively, and he laughed each time I carefully tossed it back to him. After a few tosses back and forth I took to pretending to be mortally wounded for a few seconds before almost handing it back to him.

My light hearted-ness caused Bella to relax a bit, though my laughter did stop when Rosalie's Corvette pulled in the driveway. Bella and I stood up as she did, and I scooped Carter up, holding him against me as Bella and I headed over to the car.

A tiny little guy with curly brown hair and square framed glasses got out of the back seat, and I recognized him as Sam. He was the one in high school that Jacques beat up on, and that was how he met Carolyn, she went to tell him she was sorry about her brother's behavior. He looked like Rick Moranis incarnate from _Honey, I Shrunk the kids, _and he always had_. _ He smiled at me as he shut the car door behind him.

"Hey, Carlisle!" He said happily, outstretching his hand for me to shake, and I rearranged the way I was holding Carter so that I could.

"Hey, Sam," I said, a fake smile plastered on my face.

"This the lucky lady?" He asked, bobbing his head to Bella.

"Oh, yeah," I said, "This is my fiancée, Bella, and this is our son, Carter."

"Nice to meet you Bella," He said, kissing the back of her hand sleazily, "And hello, Carter."

Carter gurgled and smiled at him, and I kissed his head as I passed him to Bella.

"Let me help you with your stuff," I said, biting my tongue in trying to restrain myself from calling him one of the many names I had come up with for him over the years.

"No, I got it," said Sam as he walked around the car to the trunk as Rosalie popped it open for him.

"Hey Carter," said Rosalie happily as she walked over and kissed his forehead as he chewed his little ball.

"Where am I staying?" Sam asked as he walked back around the car with his bag.

"I'll show you, daddy," said Rosalie and she led Sam off towards the house as I turned to look at Bella, and Emmett came over to stand with us.

"Am I the only one that guy rubs the wrong way?" Emmett asked as we watched them walk into the house and Bella chuckled.

"No," I replied shortly as I took Carter back from Bella, "She's calling him daddy again already?"

"I'm afraid so," said Emmett, looking worried, "You don't think he's gonna hurt her again do you?"

"There's an excellent chance," I said as I bounced Carter up and down lightly.

"You should talk to him," said Bella as we all headed over to the picnic blanket, and talking to that sleaze ball was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I will, at some point," I said as Bella wiped the back of her hand on the blanket before balling it up to carry it in with us.

"Thanks," said Emmett as I handed him Carter so I could help Bella pick up the living room.

Later that night, once Bella and I had put Carter to bed, I sat with Bella, Emmett, Rosalie and Sam on the couch watching a movie. We had let Rosalie choose, so I was sitting there watching a very teenage orientated chick flick. Once it was, eventually, over I told Emmett that it was a good time for him to head home, so Rosalie went to drive him home.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up," said Bella as she leaned in and kissed me, "Come up soon?"

"Yeah," I said as she left the room, leaving me there with Sam.

"You've got a good set up here, Carie," said Sam, using my overly irritating childhood nickname, "Nice house, sweet kid, gorgeous girl."

"Yeah, thanks Sam," I said.

"Yeah, this is the life," He said, lounging back on the couch.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" I asked pointedly.

"I wanted to spend time with my daughter," He said simply.

"I don't care what you told Rosalie, I just wanna know what you're doing here," I said, "So I can start figuring out a plan to pick up the pieces again when you fall off the face of the earth again."

"I just want to see Rosalie," said Sam, lying through his teeth as he stood up, "Good night Carlisle."


	22. Protective Measures

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

A/N: Hello all, sorry it took me forever to update.. But I did start a new bellisle, it's called Where All the Pain Goes… it's a little different from my usual, but you should all try it out when you get the time… and the indie Twific awards first round of voting starts today, though I am sure everyone's already reminded you in their updates, even if it's not for Bridges… go vote it's fun! Ok… so here we go… (And I thought of something better than pepper spray) Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Twenty-two – Protective Measures

Isabella Swan 

Carlisle seemed a little discouraged when he came up to bed Saturday night, but I thought it best not to question him about it as he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms securely around me. I quickly drifted off to sleep all warm and cozy with the air conditioning going throughout the house and Carlisle whispering his love in my ear. This was something that he did every night he was home, and it was just one of the ways he reminded me just how much I meant to him. It was sweet of him to remind me how much he loved me, which, according to his claims was much more than I could ever imagine.

I woke up the next morning with a note on my pillow, which he had used to replace himself wrapped tightly in my arms. He usually didn't work during the day Sunday, he took the night shift usually and he switched with somebody so he wouldn't have one in the next two weeks. Which, I had to admit was worth missing him for a Sunday.

I rolled out of bed and got to the door, still in Carlisle's shirt and shorts that I used for sleeping in, when I remembered Sam's presence, in the room right next to my destination. I groaned as I grabbed my robe and tied it tightly around me, then headed down the hall to Carter's room. He was wide awake and playing with the little teething ring. We must've left it in there by accident, we didn't usually let him keep that all night. I picked him up and took a big whiff.

"Daddy already changed you, didn't he?" I said as I noticed that he was also already in a less than sleepy outfit.

"He only left a few minutes ago," said Rosalie as she walked in to the room and I sat with Carter in the rocking chair.

Rosalie sat on the ground, playing absent mindedly with one of Carter's blankets that had somehow come quite acquainted with the floor. I leaned back in the rocking chair, letting the sun that was streaming through Carter's window wake me up the rest of the way. I closed my eyes as I threw my head back, but I was interrupted by a knock on the doorframe.

"Good morning," said Sam as I opened my eyes and watched him come through the door, already dressed, unlike Rosalie and I.

"Good morning, Daddy," said Rosalie as she stood up and went over to hug him.

"Good morning, Bella," He said kindly as I stood up, Carter in my arms.

"Morning," I said as I grabbed a bottle from the warmer we kept in his room.

"So, Rosalie," said Sam as Carter started to guzzle the milk-formula combo down, "What're you doing today?"

"Nothing."

"How about I take you to something a movie or whatever, Ice cream?" He asked and I braced myself.

Part of Carlisle's note this morning was that Sam hadn't given up why he was here last night, and Carlisle didn't want him spending too much time with her alone. His words had been almost exactly, 'Please keep them at the house, and I have a surprise planned for this evening.' I figured the surprise was meant to help persuade Rosalie to stick around the house, the plan being to keep her from growing too attached in the time he was here.

"Umm," I interjected, "I think Carlisle wants you to stick around the house today, Rose, he's apparently got a surprise for us tonight."

"We'll be back in plenty of time," Rosalie said, looking at me at though I had ten heads, and I felt like I had ten heads, "He doesn't get home until six."

"Carlisle just really wants everyone to stick around the house for today," I said shrugging.

"But it's my dad, Bella," She said, "He can take me for the day if he wants. It's not Uncle Carlisle's say when he's here."

"Rose, honey," said Sam, and the look on his face told me he knew what was up, "Technically, Carlisle's your legal guardian, he does get to say."

"Oh, c'mon," said Rosalie looking at me, "Bella, we both know that if you said I could go, Carlisle wouldn't say anything. We both know you can get him to say just about anything."

I remained silent, what she was saying was possibly the truest statement, but I didn't want to. From what Carlisle said, it was only a matter of time before Sam ran off to God knows where again, and I didn't need two crying people in the house. I was going to stick by Carlisle on this one, unlike a few other times when I had gotten Rosalie out of some of her punishments.

"Bella, I can't believe this!" said Rosalie.

"You can have Emmett over," I offered as a peace offering as she stomped out the door, and I looked down at Carter, "You are never going to be a teenager, ok?"

He gurgled, and I took that as a yes and smiled down at him. I heard Sam chuckle, and realized he hadn't left. I looked up, putting Carter onto the carpet with his now empty bottle, where he played with it.

"I know what Carlisle's doing," said Sam and I nodded.

"Not that hard to guess," I said as I felt uneasy and picked Carter up off the floor and headed towards the door.

"I really do just want to get to know my daughter," He said and I nodded as he followed me down the hall.

"Ok," I said, not really wanting to hear all his crap.

"So what's the surprise?" Sam asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I'm assuming it's not for you," I said as the front door opened and Emmett walked in, "She's upstairs, follow the crying."

"Gotcha," said Emmett and he went upstairs.

"You allow him upstairs?" Sam said skeptically and I nodded.

"They know first hand what happens if they do anything," I said, setting Carter down into his bouncy seat.

"Oh, Carter wasn't um?" He said.

"No," I said, "But certainly loved, and we're very happy about it."

"No ones saying you aren't," said Sam, throwing his hands up as if in surrender, "You know, your fiancée doesn't like me much."

"Can't imagine why," I said sarcastically as I sat down on the couch, watching Carter as he 'chewed' on his other fish teether.

"I'm just trying to set things right," He said as he sat down on the chair.

"Ok," I said as I took my book off the coffee table, trying to get him the message that I wasn't interested in whatever he had to say.

"I apologized to Carolyn, she forgave me," He said and I put my book down.

"Well then Carolyn is more of a saint than I thought," I said pointedly and he nodded, "Carlisle had been there for those kids, he picked up taking care of them when you left."

"I know," said Sam.

"And he doesn't really hold grudges, and he's not one to get mad easily," I said, "So you must have hurt him a lot more than the kids and Carolyn when you left. I am guessing you two where close at one point."

"We were," said Sam, "He thought of me as another older brother, he actually seemed to like me more than he liked Jacques."

"I can somehow believe that," I said and he let a little chuckle loose, "But that only makes the wound worse."

With that I picked Carter back up and left the room to go check on Rosalie. Emmett was outside the door try to smooth talk his way in. I handed him Carter and opened the door myself and walked right in to give her a hug where she was crying on her bed.

Once Emmett and I used Carter shamelessly to get Rosalie out of her room, the day passed without much event. I let Emmett in on the plan, and he agreed to help monitor the situation so I could bring Carter out to play in his kiddie pool. By six, we were all sitting down to dinner, as Carlisle called and told me to eat without him.

When he got home, he requested that we all head to the cars so we could follow him for the surprise. I hated surprises, he was very well aware of this as he buckled Carter into his car seat in the back of the Mercedes. He had deftly avoided paying attention to the cold shoulder he was getting from Rosalie, and he hopped into the drivers' seat next to me. He waited for Emmett, Rose, and Sam to get settled in the Corvette and pulled out of the driveway.

"Ok," I said, "Tell me what this is all about."

"Can't you just wait like the rest of the family?" Carlisle asked playfully and I shook my head, causing him to sigh heavily, "Fine, I don't think it really matters that anyone but you hears this anyways. If it's ok with you, I thought we'd adopt a dog."

"A dog?" I said.

"A St. Bernard," He corrected, "Good watch dog, good family dog. They're really safe around kids, and I don't like that I leave you and Rosalie with Carter home alone all the time, especially at night. He's two, comes from a good home, they just can't afford all his food anymore."

"How old is it?" I asked.

"Two," I said, "He's house trained, and most of the puppy issues are gone, so you don't have to deal with the chewing and the tearing and the house breaking. Plus he's already fixed."

"How big is he?" I asked cautiously.

"They're a large breed, it's true," He said, "But it's not like we don't have enough space for a giraffe, we can easily fit a saint."

"I'm not really an animal person," I clarified and he just nodded.

"Just meet him, that's all I'm asking," said Carlisle, "Besides, I wouldn't mind a odg just to protect you from Sam."

"Is that a tiny bit of jealousy?" I said and he shook his head.

"No, just the fact that I know how much of a slime ball the guy is," said Carlisle and I nodded, but it struck a chord.

He seemed nice enough when I was talking to him earlier, and he was nice enough not to flip about not being too mad about Carlisle's little preventative measures.

"So have you met the dog?"

"This morning," Carlisle replied, "He's a very gentle, sweet dog with the baby at the house. I think he'll fit right in. And do you really think I would bring Carter into a house with a huge dog not knowing how he'll react to Carter?"

"No," I said, "Wait we're not stealing a two year old's puppy right?"

"No, he's a little younger than Carter," said Carlisle, "He won't even remember. And it's better us than the pound for the poor dog."

"All right," I said as he pulled into a small driveway that led to an average sized house.

We all got out of our cars as a woman, somewhere between Carlisle and Me in age came out with the cutest Saint Bernard I had ever seen on a leash. Her husband was not too far behind her and Carlisle got Carter out of his car seat as Rosalie and Emmett walked up behind us.

"This is Alex," The woman introduced us to the dog.

"Uncle Carlisle?" said Rosalie, as if she hadn't put the pieces together as I knelt to pat the dog, who timidly licked my cheek.

"We're getting a dog," I said as I gave him a hug and he nuzzled my neck gently.

"Well let's see if he and Carter get along, ok?" Carlisle asked chuckling as he knelt down too, Carter on his knee, and Carter reached out and grabbed a clump of it's hair.

I held my breath, I didn't really know too much about dogs, but I knew they didn't like that. But I exhaled freely as the dog simply maneuvered out of the child's grasp and then turned around to sniff the baby. It was a little nerve racking for me, but the dog simply sniffed his head and licked his cheek before lying down in the grass. _Perfect. _


	23. Carwash

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I ever plan to…

A/N: Wow, sorry this one took a while (by my standards of updating 24/7) But I wanted to get my newer one off the ground…And seeing as I'm almost fully nocturnal I figured I'd update… Anyways, here we go… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Twenty-three – Carwash

Isabella Swan

It never turned out to be an earth shattering day when I woke up without being wrapped up in Carlisle, so I knew today would be only moderately interesting. I rolled out of bed, dressed in a Cami and a pair of Carlisle's running shorts, in which I now slept so I could avoid the bathrobe in the morning. While sleeping in simply one of Carlisle's dress shirts was best, morning prep to get to Carter's room in the morning.

I walked down the hall and scratched my hair before tying it up in a messy bun. Summer really was way too hot. I walked into Carter's room and the air conditioner hit me with a burst of cool air. While we had the bedrooms all air conditioned, the halls were unbearable. I stepped into the room and Alex was lying down right in front of Carter's crib. This was the normal behavior of our new dog, he had immediately taken a protective stance on Carter, and if anyone but Carlisle, Me, or Rosalie tried to get him out of his crib, Alex went ballistic. This was something Sam had learned the hard way when I had asked him to get Carter up from his nap.

I patted the dog's head as he sat up to properly identify me and I leaned over the sides of the crib and carefully woke Carter up. He cried momentarily, and Alex pressed his nose to the side of the crib and licked Carter's arm. I lifted him out of the crib and lifted him above my head as the tears stopped and he smiled. Alex then followed me over to the changing table where I got Carter changed and ready for the day.

I got him a bottle that Carlisle put in the warmer before he left for work, a mere fifteen minutes before I woke up, and set him on the floor. Alex went and dutifully laid down behind Carter as I picked up Carter's room a little and Sam and Rosalie walked in for our morning rendezvous. I was alerted to their presence as I put his clothes away by a low growl coming out of Alex, he really didn't like Sam. I turned back around to see Rosalie sitting down in front of Carter and patting Alex's head as he glared at Sam, who just sat down in the rocking chair on the opposing side of the room.

"What's on the schedule today?" I asked Rosalie as I scooped Carter out from between Alex and Rosalie, who both stood up.

"The cheerleaders and the baseball team are having a carwash up at the school," said Rosalie, and that explained her outfit, she was shockingly in gym shorts and a t-shirt, not surprising for me, but for Rosalie…. "The baseball team made me promise that you'd bring Carter by."

"Sure," I said as I led them, Sam at the end with Alex watching him closely, downstairs to the kitchen.

"Thanks," said Rosalie as she grabbed a banana from the basket in the middle of the table and I set Carter in his high chair as I grabbed a banana that I'd mash up on Carter's tray for him, and one for myself, "I gotta go, can you come around noon? And bring me lunch? And do you think Uncle Carlisle could come too, on his like two hour break he was bragging about yesterday?"

"Fine, and I'll call him," I sighed as she ran out the door.

I peeled the banana and mashed it onto Carter's tray, making sure that there wasn't a piece left un-mashed that he could choke on. The bottle filled his tummy until lunch, the banana was mostly just for entertainment while I ate, he hadn't really made the connection that it was food yet. Then I headed to the cabinet. Alex was sitting at attention under Carter's highchair, wagging his tail waiting for Carter to drop something. I took out Alex's monstrous bowl and filled it with his breakfast before sitting down with my own light breakfast, and Sam sat down across from me.

Sam had most definitely, in the few days he was there so far filled the missing best friend portal. I hadn't spoken to Jake since Florida, and I figured he could stay away, for Carlisle's own mental health, and Cori had obviously been a big mistake, and even that was an understatement. Angela was home for the summer, but working and only got over to the house occasionally.

"So, how's the morning going?" Sam asked and I nodded, rolling my eyes as I popped a piece of banana in my mouth.

"Eh," I said, "I didn't sleep well."

"Why not?" Sam asked, looking down into his cereal.

"I told Carlisle last night that I didn't want our honey moon too far away, or to be more than a week," I said, immediately after swallowing.

"He didn't like that?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"No, he seemed to understand that I didn't want to be away from Carter," I said, "He just looked a little disappointed, and I knew that he had to do a bit of rescheduling today."

"Oh, he'll be fine," said Sam and I nodded as I watched Carter slam his little fist into the mush and it splattered all over him, thankfully he had a bib, and Alex, who had wolfed down his own breakfast and had retaken his place under Carter.

Carter, after the second that it took him to realize he was covered started to cry and I went and rescued him from his mush covered chair. Sam went and washed the tray and chair while I took Carter over to the sink and took off his bib and washed his face with the paper towel. All the while, Alex was sitting there licking himself trying to get all the banana off him.

I called Carlisle about mid morning, while Carter was having his morning nap, and he said he would meet us there. I woke Carter up at about noon, just after Sam and I had lunch, and made Rosalie her lunch. We then went out to the truck and put Carter's seat in the back before climbing into the front bench seat. The drive was relatively silent, well ecept Carter's whimpering, which Sam did his best to stop, via dangling a few of Carter's toys in front of his face or hanging him one of his teethers.

"Bella!" Rosalie called as we puleled into the carwash line and Emmett was following her over to the car.

"Here, Em," I said as I handed him the keys to the car, and Sam and I got out of it, but not before I got Carter out of his seat.

He was now comfortably sucking on his pacifier while I held him tight. I looked around to see Miss Garrison standing on the side with some of the parents where standing, in the splash free zone. Sam handed Rosalie her lunch and she led us over to where everyone was standing while Emmett brought the truck up to be washed.

"Where's uncle Carlisle?" Rosalie asked as we all sat down on the curb.

"He's coming," I said, as Rosalie bit into her sandwich and Miss Garrison walked over.

"Hey, Bella," said Garrison as a few brave parents followed her and she crouched down to look at Carter, "This is the baby then?"

"Carter," I said, my tone not exactly polite, seeing as hers was less than.

"Oh, he looks exactly like Carlisle," said Garrison and I nodded and a few of the parents gasped behind her.

"So you're the student from last year that…" said one of the parents and I nodded as Emmett's mother came over.

"Hey Bella," she said happily, "Can I just take him over to see the boys from the team?"

"I got it," said that perfect voice from behind me and I turned around to see Carlisle walking over, dressed from work, and I handed him Carter and he greeted me with a quick kiss, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey Carlisle," said Garrison, flirty as ever, really, I was right there, and she knew now.

"Hey, Michelle," said Carlisle, keeping his eyes on Carter in his arms, while Garrison and the PTA walked away, mumbling things that sounded a lot like 'there should've been an investigation at least.'

"Hey! Coach!" Called one of the younger players from when Carlisle had couched.

"I haven't been your coach for a while now, Seth," said Carlisle as a few of the boys ran over, "And I don't think Mr. Banner would like it much if he heard you still calling me coach."

"Sorry," said Seth politely as they all looked at Carter.

"Yo, Mr. C, Bella," called Tyler, who was apparently getting his car washed too as he walked over.

"Hey, Tyler," said Carlisle for both of us.

"Whoa, baby," he said, "I haven't seen him since he was still in you, Bella."

"Yeah," I said, trying not to give the PTA over in the corner any reason to know that I was fully aware of their reproachful looks, "You should come by, bring Mike and Lauren and everyone. We're having a Fourth of July picnic at the house."

"Will do," said Tyler as Rosalie as she finished her lunch and she hopped off the curb.

"Can I go show him off?" Rosalie asked as Carlisle nodded and let her take him.

"Be careful," said Carlisle before he sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my back, "How's your day been?"

"Good, quiet," I said and he pressed his lips to mine sweetly, "Yours?"

"Kinda rough," He said, meaning a patient died at some point over the course of the morning, then apparently he noticed the eyes boring into us and he turned around to face the parents, "Would you like me to kiss her again so you can get a picture or something? They last longer."

His comment didn't even cause them to flinch before they just started whispering to each other, and Emmett's mother brought us lemonade, telling us not to mind them. I liked Emmett's mom, the other parents, while I understood where they were coming from, didn't have to be so rude about it. It had been a year all ready. You would think something more scandalous would have come along by now. Then again, it was Forks.


	24. The Big ThreeO

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Hey, so here we go…. And since the books don't tell us Carlisle's birthday, I had to improvise… Sorry there was such a break… been a little busier than usual…Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Twenty Four – The Big Three-O

Isabella Swan

Now, at almost the end of June, the twentieth, to be exact, it was finally time for Carlisle's surprise thirtieth birthday party. Rosalie and I had been planning for about a month, and all of his friends were flying in from Boston for it. We even invited his family, though to my slight relief only Carolyn called back to tell us she would be attending, while everyone else stayed at home. The only thing that made it a little awkward feeling was the idea of Sam and Carolyn in the same house. Though Sam had told me she had forgiven him, I knew it would at least be a bit awkward, them being two of my friends, and them being divorced.

We had brought Sam in on the party planning when he had arrived, and everything was all set for today. Sam and Rosalie where going to set up and finish everything off while I occupied Carlisle outside of the house for the day. There were going to be assisted by Carolyn and Emmett who would arrive soon after Carlisle and I left the house, taking Carter with us so they would be undisturbed.

All I had to do was convince Carlisle that he wanted to take me and Carter for a drive or something all day. This would, ordinarily be a small feat, we could just send him to work, but he had taken it off for his birthday so he could spend it with the family. I just had to get him out of the house, that was my only job today. That and not to let on about the enormous party that was to be held at the house this afternoon, this evening, and tonight.

"Good morning, sweetheart," He said with a smile as he woke up, lying next to me in bed, it was early, Carter didn't usually wake up for another half hour.

"Good morning," I said, I was already sitting up, and I leaned down and kissed him, "How's it feel to be thirty?"

"I feel a little old," He said, looking up at me with a bit of concern, "Why're you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep," I decided not to lie completely, and I slouched down and cuddled into him as he wrapped his arms around me, "And thirty isn't old."

"It is when you're twenty," He complained and I rolled my eyes.

"Almost twenty one," I said.

"Well I liked being at least within the same first digit as you," He said playfully as I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Well you will be again, when you're thirty-nine and I'm thirty," I said, "And I'm forty and you're forty-nine…"

"You're supposed to be making me feel better," He reminded me and I brought myself up on my hands and leaned up to kiss him.

"That better?" I asked a few minutes later when I pulled away.

"Much," he said, kissing the top of my head as I set my head down on his chest.

"If it helps, I think you're just getting sexier as you age," I said, only half teasing him and he chuckled.

"Well, thanks," He said, as though he weren't sure whether that was good or not, considering my wording, rubbing a comforting circle on my back, "It's good you think that, because _you're_ marrying me."

"Mmm," I said as I looked back over at him and smiled, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I want," He started, as her traced over the skin on my arm with his fingertips, "to spend the day however you want to."

He really was going to make my job easy.

"Let's go for a drive," I sighed, after a moment of fake thought, "Take Carter and just go."

"Where?" He asked as I scooted up so that I was at eye level with him.

"I don't know," I said, trying to figure out someplace we could go that wouldn't tire us all out before the party even started, "Hey, why don't we go down to first beach?"

"Alright," He said as he caught me staring at his lips and kissed me sweetly.

"Ok, you go get ready, I'll go get Carter ready," I said and he shook his head.

"I got Carter," He said and I shook my head.

"Nope," I said, getting onto my knees beside him, "It's your birthday and I'll get Carter ready."

He started to argue and rise off the bed a little, but he let me push him back down and I kissed him briefly before running out into the hall and heading for Carter's room. About an hour later, we were saying good bye to Sam and Rosalie as we packed up the car.

"You sure you don't want to come, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked once we had Carter in the car waiting and I was standing at his side, he was still just about ignoring Sam's presence.

"No, Uncle Carlisle," She said, for about the thousandth time, "I'm fine, you have fun with Bella and Carter."

"Ok," said Carlisle, finally relenting as he wrapped an arm around my waist and led me back to the car.

He let me drive, though it took about ten minutes of convincing, and soon we were parked ready to set up on the semi crowded summer beach. I watched as Carlisle hopped out and all the women in the parking lot and on the beach near us's heads turned, which I made a mental note to tell him about. It was almost too entertaining to watch their faces get even more excited as he scooped Carter out of the back seat. Nothing cuter than a dad with a baby. Then, I hopped out of the front seat and came around, watching all their faces drop at their eyes landed on the ring on my finger and they all tried to look away as Carlisle passed me Carter with a quick kiss as he went to unload the now necessary umbrella and baby beach stuff from the trunk. I could have sworn I heard one of the women mumble something that sounded remarkably like 'Figures'.

I smiled as I fixed Carter's little bucket hat and Carlisle returned with the umbrella and a blanket, and a little baby tent in case the sun got too hot. Our cooler was slung around him like a messenger bag and I marveled slightly at how, even with muscles like his, he managed to carry all of that. He set up camp as though he was being timed, or rather like he was trying out to be part of a pit crew for some NASCAR beach party.

I sat under the umbrella and completely doused Carter with baby sunscreen before turning to Carlisle with the adult kind. Carlisle was so pale that he burned to a crisp when he was left out in the sun for longer than five minutes. Though, I had to admit, as Carlisle took his cover up shirt off so that I could get his back, that protecting Carlisle from becoming a lobster was one of the many reasons I wanted to rub in the lotion for him. He kissed me softly once I was done.

"Thank you," he said kindly as he grabbed the tube of sunscreen, "Shall I return the favor?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay under the umbrella anyways," I said and he smiled.

"Ok," He said, hopping to his feet and picking Carter up off the blanket, "I think I'll go let Carter get his feet wet a little."

"The sunscreen takes a few minutes to set in before it's waterproof," I reminded him and he nodded.

"We won't get that wet," He said as he picked Carter up and carried him towards the shore line.

I watched for a little while as Carlisle sat in the sand letting only enough water to reach Carter's feet when he sat up get to him. I smiled to myself and was satisfied with the safety as a larger wave crashed and Carlisle lifter Carter up above the water so that he wouldn't get too wet. I then reached into the beach bag and pulled out my book and started to read.

I didn't get much further into it before Carlisle was standing in front of me, his legs dripping wet while the rest of him dry. I looked up at him, and squinted slightly in the sun as he handed me Carter.

"I want to go play around in the waves in a bit," He told me as he handed me Carter, then sat down in the sand just off the blanket, in front of me.

He then proceeded to start to build a sandcastle, trying to persuade Carter to help him, but only accomplishing in making Carter squirm in my arms.

"He's a bit young for normal sand castles still," I told Carlisle and he grinned, nodded, and then drizzled some dry sand over Carter's leg, making him gurgle happily.

"Here, I'll take him," said Carlisle brushing the sand off of him and coming under the blanket, sitting down next to me as I handed Carter to him, placing my book back in my bag.

Carter, as soon as he was in his father's arms, settled down.

"You are going to have to tell me how to do that," I joked as Carlisle smiled, and kissed the top of Carter's head.

"It's all in the approach," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Or just in the fact that he likes you better," I said and Carlisle shook his head violently.

"I never want to catch you saying something like that ever again," He said seriously as he leaned over and kissed my temple, "He loves you just as much as he loves me. He'd probably be clinging as much to you if you were gone at work as much."

"It's probably true," I said and Carlisle nodded as he reached into Carter's bag and pulled out a pacifier, one of the many we brought, knowing they would be falling in the sand left and right.

At around three, which was the time I had previously arranged with Rosalie, I told Carlisle that I thought the completely white baby was starting to burn, right after he woke up from a nap, and insisted that we head home. He agreed, though I knew I should have picked him rather than Carter, though they were both still ghost white, and we headed home.

The minute we turned onto the street it was blatantly obvious as to what was going on and Carlisle sighed heavily before looking over at me in the passenger seat, Carter was chewing on his teething ring in the back seat.

"You know, with the little bit of sun you got on your cheeks, you look very handsome," I said, trying to soften him up a little and he just looked at me.

"This is your doing," He accused, "And here I was thinking you were just going to let me have a nice quiet thirtieth birthday with just you, Carter, Rosalie, and Sam if he must still be here."

"Oh you know you like it," I said leaning over and kissing his pouting lips.

"Fine," He said as he pulled into the driveway, which everyone had thankfully lwft relatively empty.

Everyone was waiting for him in the front yard, Rosalie standing between her estranged parents with a big smile.

"Ok," I said, "Put on a happy smile, everyone traveled in for this."

"You know you are so making up for this tonight when everyone's gone," He said suggestively and I smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," I replied with a smile as we got out of the car and everyone, corny as it seemed, yelled surprise.

Dan, Conner, and Evan ran from the small crowd and picked Carlisle up, right off his feet, as I grabbed Carter from the backseat and Carolyn ran over to see him. And from the opening greetings to the small bonfire that night before everyone left, it went flawlessly.


	25. Forgotten?

Disclaimer: Hey, not Stephanie, sorry if you're disappointed, but I don't think this is exactly a ship she would encourage…

A/N: Hey, so sorry this took a little while, but hey… it was a tough chapter for my little heart to write, I knew what was going to happen, and I didn't want it to… lol… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Twenty-Five – Forgotten? 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

Over the next few days, after my big birthday bash, I noticed just how much everyone in the house was getting to Sam. I really didn't like it one bit, Alex had stopped growling at him so much and Rosalie and Bella were hanging around him like he was some sort of celebrity. I especially didn't like how close he and Bella were getting, they were often seen when I got home out in the front yard playing with Carter and with Rosalie. Rosalie was Sam's daughter, a certain level of attachment was called for, but Bella was starting to worry me.

It wasn't a romantic attachment, merely a close friendship, one a lot like the one she had had with Jacob Black before he told her how he felt. It wasn't that I was worried about that either, it wasn't like it was such a bad thing she was paying a little less attention to me. He occupied her during the day when I was at work, and she shoved him aside when I got home. I wasn't jealous of their relationship. I was just concerned at what the outcome would hold when he decided to disappear again.

"Bella," I said one night, once we had put Carter to sleep, and I was waiting on the bed for her while she took the elastic out of her hair and placed it on her dresser.

"What?" She asked as she walked over, sat down beside me on the kissing me sweetly, the way that always left me craving more of her.

"I just wanted to remind you not to get too attached to Sam," I said and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why not?" She said, "He's a good guy."

"Bella, darling," I said as I reached up and tucked a misplaced hair behind her ear, "I've known this guy a long time. He's not a good guy."

"He's changed," said Bella, "You should see him, he's really very sweet. He's amazing with Rosalie, and Carter."

"Bella," I groaned as I let myself fall back onto the bed and she crawled up under my arm, "Just promise me you'll start keeping a little distance?"

"I will not," said Bella, "He's a good friend to have, Carlisle."

I groaned dejectedly and gave in. I had never really gotten into a fight with Bella, and I wasn't going to let Sam have the satisfaction of knowing that our first was over him. I would much rather us fight over something like Carter wanting to get a tattoo or something when he was older. I hated having to let Bella learn this one the hard way.

"I love you," I simply stated as she rolled over and hovered above me, hands on either side of my head.

"I love you more," she replied and she lowered herself slowly to attach her lips to mine.

I woke up the next morning and Bella was still sleeping like the angel she was in my arms. I kissed her head gently before carefully extracting myself from the bed, and her arms, which were surprisingly tight around me. I was trying not to wake her, but she did anyways and I kissed her before she could say a word.

"Good Morning, Beautiful," I whispered into her ear before giving it a little nibble.

"Mornin'," she said sleepily, her eye lids were heavy.

"Go back to sleep," I told her sweetly, "I'll be home around seven, ok?"

"Mmmm, ok," she said and I kissed her again before hopping out of the bed and heading for the shower.

I got dressed for work quickly before heading down the hall to do morning prep with Carter for Bella. I walked in softly and Alex raised his head to see me, then laid back down. I walked over to the crib and rubbed his stomach a little before lifting his sleeping form over to the changing table. Carter slept right through his diaper change, and was back in his crib within ten minutes. I went down to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast before heading out to work.

"Good morning, Sheryl," I greeted my favorite nurse as I reached the nurses' station.

"Is it really?" said Sheryl as I sat down in one of the swivel chairs.

"I guess not," I replied, looking up at her concernedly, "Is something wrong?"

"No," she sighed, "I'm fine, how's the ex-brother-in-law?"

"He now has even Bella eating out of the palm of his hand," I replied and she looked at me as if to ask 'seriously?', "Though I take comfort that Carter still screams his head off when he tries to pick him up."

"As he should," said Sheryl and I chuckled, "Did you warn Bella?"

"Tried to last night," I said as one of the other, flirty nurses handed me a clipboard with a wink, but I ignored it.

"Eyes in your head, Lynn, or I'll have to glue them inside their sockets," she said angrily to her before turning back to me, "Tried to?"

"She wouldn't listen," I said, "I don't ever want to fight with her either, especially with something so trivial, that will settle itself out in a few days when he falls off the planet again."

"Nonsense, Carlisle," said Sheryl, as though what I had just said made absolutely no sense to her, "you fight for your girl."

"She's not in love with him or anything close," I said.

"Yet," said Sheryl, "Don't underestimate the power of geeky charm. It's how I ended up with Five kids."

"Mmm," I said, and shivered at the thought of Bella with Sam, I must've looked pretty off to Sheryl.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Carlisle," she said teasingly, in an attempt to erase what she'd said, "That girl has her head on straight. You two'll be fine."

I knew it was ridiculous anyways. I had already won her heart, it wasn't on the market anymore, and we had Carter, and she had her engagement ring. In about a month we would be husband and wife, and that was all there was to it.

I went through the rest of my day, happily joking around with Sheryl and whoever else she allowed to join us. She truly was Bella's eyes and my body guard while I was at work. We even got to save a few lives, all in all, it was a good day.

That is, until I walked into the kitchen at home. I walked in to quite a sight. Sam was helping Bella cook dinner while Rosalie fed Carter his dinner. I stood there in the doorway, until, finally, Carter noticed I was there and started to clap. I walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. I held a finger to my lips at Rosalie to tell her not to say anything. Bella was, to her defense, gazing out the window peeling a potato.

"Thinking of me?" I whispered suggestively into her ear as I snuck up behind her and kissed her cheek, placing my hands on her hips.

"Oh, hey Carlisle," she said as I leaned in for a kiss and she walked away, "I didn't here you come in."

I stood there for a second with my lips puckered up and my eyes open as I watched her shove the potato peelings down the garbage disposal. I frowned a little as she turned back around, so she wouldn't see me just hanging there, and went back over to take over feeding Carter.

"Well at least somebody's glad to see me," I muttered as I picked him up so he could sit on my knee while I fed him.

The kitchen was silent other than the occasional dialog between Bella, Sam, and Rosalie. After about a half hour Carter was full and I cleaned him up and put him to bed. I came down and they were all chatting and eating and laughing, Sam was in my seat between Rosalie and Bella. I grabbed a plate then sat down on the other side of Bella and started to eat. I was almost completely ignored throughout the entire dinner conversation, as they were talking about their trip to the mall earlier that day. As it sounded, they had treated Sam to just about every purchase, and when I said they, technically I meant I.

"Carlisle, you coming to Bed now?" Bella asked as she set her plate in the sink and Rosalie and her headed for the entrance to the living room.

"I'm going to do the dishes," I said as I finished up and headed over to the sink, "I'll be up in a few, love."

"I'll help you with those, Carlisle," said Max and he met me at the sink, "You rinse I'll put in the dishwasher?"

"Sure," I said rolling my eyes as he handed me a sponge.

"You really have to work at some of the pots before you put them in," he said and I nodded.

"I know," I said, kind of irritated.

"Ok," He said as he watched me, "You know, Carlisle, Bella's some girl, you should pay more attention to her."

"I don't think that's humanly, or superhumanly, possible," I said, who was he to give me advice on maintaining a relationship?

"That's true," said Sam, as though I had had to convince him.

"So when are you heading out?" I asked quizzically, "You know, back to wherever you came from."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," He said and I dropped the pot into the sink, this ought to be good, "I'm not going to, you are."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Carlisle, my man," He said irritatingly, "You're never around. And frankly, we don't need you around here anymore. Bella and Rosalie agree."

"You talked to Bella and Rosalie about this?" I said, words could not describe what was going through my mind.

"I did, they agree, you're not needed around here anymore," said Sam, "Bella even said, if it wasn't that she needed your money for Carter and her… so if you could just leave the money when you go… don't let the door hit you on the way out…"

"Hey!" said Rosalie from over near the entrance to the kitchen, Bella wasn't too far behind her, "You cannot talk to Uncle Carlisle like that! We did not agree to any of that! How could you ever talk to Uncle Carlisle like that? He practically raised me while you were off wherever the hell you were, and he was dealing with his own pain at the same time."

"Carlisle," said Bella, her heart breaking in her eyes, she looked on the brink of tears, "I would never, I love you…. Sam? How could you?!"

Bella walked across the kitchen with Rosalie behind her and they stood beside me, Bella attaching herself to my arm. She was just about in tears over Sam's words. I slipped my arm soothingly down around her.

"Carlisle, Honey, please look at me," she pleaded and I looked down at her looking her lovingly in her eyes, trying to instill into her that I knew she was telling the truth.

I hadn't realized that she thought I was trying not to look at her. Like I could ever do that to her, even if what Sam said had been true.

"I know, sweetie," I said as I dipped my head down and kissed her briefly.

"Sam!" said Rosalie angrily as she attached herself to Bella's arm, forming a chain, "You need to get out. Now."

"Rosalie, baby girl?" He pleaded and Rosalie just looked at him in disgust.

"Now," she repeated herself with authority.


	26. Yankee Doodle

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/n: So, I think, as this story is starting to wind down now, Sam is the last big event until well, the big event… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Inside Out 

Chapter Twenty-Six – Yankee Doodle 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

It was always nice to have a day that I took the morning off work. This would usually mean that I was sleeping in, holding Bella tenderly in my arms as we both dreamed happily in peace. On the Fourth of July however, priorities were a lot different. Instead of sleeping in, our alarm went off bright and early so that we could wake up properly and be ready for the parade down town. I awoke with a loud groan as I hit the alarm so it would stop its buzzing.

"Time to get up," said Bella as she kissed my cheek and I just looked at her lovingly.

"Charlie's the chief of police," He said, "Can't we just get him to postpone the parade so we can sleep in?"

"No," said Bella, "He can't."

"Didn't think so," I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes open, and Bella sat up and rubbed my shoulder.

"Ok, you take your shower first so you can wake up a little," Bella suggested and she kissed my ear, "I'll go get Carter ready."

"Thank you, sweetie," I said, brushing my lips against hers quickly before she went to get the now awake and crying Carter.

It helped slightly now that I knew that I wouldn't have been sleeping in anyways. I took a speed shower before toweling off in the bathroom and dressing there too, hearing Rosalie and Bella's voices in the bedroom.

"Very Patriotic," said Rosalie as I waked out of the bathroom, and I looked down.

I had a white polo on with red splattered a little on it towards the hem, and jean shorts. I was wearing leather flip flops but I didn't think I really needed to go that all out. I then realized that a portion of Rosalie's hair was blue and another red. She had face paint and the shoes to match too. She had a red cheerleading skirt on and a blue and white t-shirt that was advertising the school's cheer squad.

"I thought so," I said as I went and picked Carter up off the bed, he was wearing a white onesy with an American flag on it, "What's with the hair?"

"We're on the school float," said Rosalie proudly, "The cheer team, the baseball team, the basketball team…"

"Must be a big float," I said as I lifted Carter above my head, making him smile, but she shook her head.

"Most of the teams are comprised of the same people, just in a different season," said Rosalie and I nodded, this had always been true of the Forks school sports teams.

Bella excused herself into the bathroom for her own shower while I took Carter and Rosalie down to the kitchen. I opened the fridge for a bottle and Rosalie shook her head at me.

"Bella already fed him this morning," Rosalie informed me, so then she followed me into the next room where I put Carter into his stroller, it wasn't worth the drive into town today, we would never find a good place to park anyways, "Don't forget the earmuff things."

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed the baby noise blockers, just for the fire trucks and police sirens, and threw them into the little bin near the handle of the stroller, "What time are you planning on leaving to get on the float?"

"I should probably go now, we're meeting at the high school," she said and she headed out the door.

I rolled Carter over near the front door and leaned against the handle as he sucked on one of his teething rings, a rather festive red white and blue one, and we waited for Bella. She came down the stairs looking amazing, as always, and I went to meet her as she reached the floor.

"You're beautiful," I whispered into her ear as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tight to me.

"Thanks," said Bella and she kissed my cheek so I let go, "C'mon I told Ang we'd meet her and Ben so we can watch it together."

"Ok," I said as she ran over and opened the door so that I could roll the stroller out.

After about a fifteen minute walk we arrived over near the town center. Angela was sitting on the curb with Ben, and she started waving her arms as we approached. I parked the strolled up on the sidewalk behind where they were sitting and Angela hopped up and gave Bella a hug.

"Hey, Ben," I said, shaking Ben's hand.

"Carlisle," He said, then turning to Bella as I turned to Angela, "Bella."

"Hey, Angela," I said, "I see you two finally figured it out."

"Yeah," said Angela and she giggled a little, "How'd you-?"

"Call it an intuition of mine," I said as Bella hooked her arm in mine, though in all honesty, it was all quite obvious to everyone except Angela and Ben that Angela and Ben should be together.

"Did you know I was going to fall for you?" Bella asked flirtatiously and I smirked.

"I could only hope," I said, "I was scared stiff you wouldn't."

That earned me a quick kiss before the parade started, and Bella put the ear things on Carter. He didn't like them, but they were going to save his ears. We waved to a very disgruntled Charlie, driving the chief police car. Once the sirens and majority of the loudness had passed I stood up off the curb where I was seated next to Bella and rescued Carter from his stroller, taking off the ear things and sitting him on my lap as I sat back down next to Bella.

We watched all the summer programs for the kids in town go by, the girl scouts, the boy scouts, the motorcycles, the horses, the clowns, which scared Angela, Bella, and Carter, and then finally I saw the usual Forks High School float coming towards us. The marching band was leading the way, playing something that sounded like it was supposed to be Yankee Doodle. Rosalie and Emmett were standing on the float waving with all the other sports team members and tossing candy for the kids.

I was a pretty nice parade over all, though, as soon it was over we had to go back home. Angela walked with us, Bella pushing the stroller while I carried Carter. Angela had bravely volunteered to help Bella set up this party she was throwing for her friends, Charlie, and half the department.

When we got back to the house I put Carter down for a quick nap before changing my clothes for work. I had tried to get the whole day off, but with the honey moon and wedding coming up it was not a possibility. This of course, was added to the fact that the Fourth of July, especially in a town like Forks, was a holiday where people got drunk and tried to light stuff – mostly explosives – on fire. This was never a good idea in conjunction.

"Bye, Bella sweetie, I'm off to the mine," I said as I reentered the kitchen, and kissed her neck from behind as she was getting burgers ready for the grill, Ben was waiting nearby with a spatula.

"Wait," she said, spinning around as I had started to back away, and she took my face in her hands and kissed me fiercely, and I let my arms come around her lower back, "When'll you be back."

"Seven," I said and she pouted a little.

"Ok, we'll save you a dinner burger," said Bella and I smiled as I leaned down and kissed her again, "Oh, and Charlie said he'd come over and watch Carter so we could go to the fireworks with everyone."

"Good," I said, and kissed her quickly before letting her go and heading for the door, "Love you."

I got a call from Sheryl on my way over and she told me that I was in the ER today. Good, I was in the need for a good laugh, I just hoped that the more serious injuries were tonight, and I got the 'I fell off the curb and I need stitches' ones.

"I tell you Doc, I don't get it," said a drunk guy to one of my colleagues as I walked in.

"Sir," said Dr. Hannler, "You all ready told me, you lit your daughter's almost life sized helium filled My Little Pony balloon on fire. That's why you have burns on your hands, arms, and face. You're going to be just fine, minor scarring."

"Huh?" He said, and I knew he hadn't got a word of what she had said, "You're pretty."

"Having fun, Daniella?" I asked and she glared at me as I walked by.

"I hate the Fourth of July," she grumbled and I chuckled a little as I went over to the desk.

"That's downright un-American," I said teasingly, "I'm not sure but I think you might have been able to be tried for high treason for saying that way back when."

"Freedom of speech."

Other than My Little Pony Guy, which one of the nurses affectionately named him, we only had even more minor injuries than that. One guy cut his thumb while opening a box of hotdogs, that was just a few stitches, another woman rushed her five year old in because he stepped on a tack while at a cook out, that was just a tetanus shot and a band-aid. Then add in a lollipop to get the kid to stop crying.

I was bored out of my mind, and I couldn't wait to get home. I ended up playing cards with some nurses while we sat around in an almost empty ER towards the end of my shift.

When I did get home, just about everyone and their mom was there, including Emmett and Angela's parents. I pulled in to see Carter crawling across the lawn, Bella not too far behind him eating a hot dog and Emmett and Tyler had seemingly tossed Ben off grill duty, as Tyler was spinning the spatula in his hand.

"Hey, Bella," I said kissing her in greeting and then picking up Carter off the grass.

"Hey, babes," she said, "You hungry?"

"Just a little," I replied as I kissed the top of Carter's head through his hat.

"Hey, Emmett, Tyler!" Bella called across the yard and both boys looked right over to her, "A couple burgers for Carlisle, Ok?"

Tyler nodded as Emmett placed two burgers on the grill.

"This is quite the party, Bella," I said and she smiled.

I took her hand and led her over to the picnic table, where we had a view of Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela, and Ben along with a few kids that I only recognized on faces were playing volleyball. Emmett and Angela's parents were chatting over under a tent with Charlie and his police buddies, while Angela's younger siblings were running around the front yard, playing what looked like some sort of tag. I looked back over to the grill and Emmett and Tyler were fighting over how best to cook my burgers.

I chuckled a little as Tyler and Emmett's 'discussion' got a bit more heated and Tyler hit him with the spatula. This seemed to tick Emmett off because he grabbed the spatula, wrenched it away from Tyler and then proceeded to throw Tyler over his shoulder and throw him unceremoniously into the lake. Luckily it was hot outside, and Tyler was dry by the time I was done eating.

Bella put Carter to bed and I grabbed her and myself a sweatshirt each from my closet for the fireworks. We knew Charlie would be sleeping while we were gone, but so would Carter, so it didn't matter. If Carter woke up and cried, he was loud enough to wake Charlie at his own house, never mind down in the living room.

Once at the fireworks, we spread out a king sized bed sheet for Angela, Ben, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and I right next to the one holding Tyler's half of the crew. The policeman had been put on duty and were patrolling, making sure no one was breaking any rules and I leaned back, Bella leaning against me.

"I love you," I told her sincerely and she smiled.

"I don't think I could ever tell you just how much I love you," she said and I shook my head.

"Once or twice a day for the rest of our lives should do it," I said as the firework technicians were getting ready to set them off.

"I don't think that'd be enough," she said, and she leaned up and kissed me, pulling away as the first firework went off in the sky, "But I guess it'll have to do, I love you."


	27. One Week

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Hey all, sorry again, got caught up with the new one… I like it… anyways here we go…this one should be done in like this chapter, then three after it… though shoes pov's will be out of order… and am really jealous of all you San Diego comic con–ers in San Diego yesterday…. Really??? Johnny Depp and Peter Facinelli??? Why oh why didn't I move to California when I had the chance????? Why am I in New England?! (P.S. I hate you all… but not really because if I was there I would probably go crazy trying to follow them both around…) Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Twenty-Seven – One Week 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen

"Sweetie," I said as I held Bella in bed the morning exactly one week from our wedding, "You're running a fever, you're sick."

"I am not sick," She said, eyes half closed, "I have my last dress fitting this afternoon, and our wedding is in a week! I am not sick, you're not my doctor, and I am fine."

"I may not be your doctor, but I am a doctor," I said, kissing her forehead and feeling the abnormal heat on my lips, "You're burning up, and you're sick, sorry."

"I'm not sick!" she grumbled up at me, glaring right into my eyes.

"Ok," I said, a little smirk coming over my face, "That's a shame, because I was thinking we could call Renee, she's coming in to help with the wedding this morning, and she could take care of Carter, while I take care of you, in bed, all day."

"Shame," she said and I threw my head back in frustration.

"You're way too stubborn," I said as I looked back into her eyes, and kissed her quickly.

"See, you would kiss a sick person," she said and I rolled my eyes.

"If the sick person was you," I said, "And besides, I'm a doctor, I have a very healthy immune system, comes from being around sick people all day."

"That's very sweet," she said, "But I'm not sick."

"Bella," I said, pulling her tighter to me, "Let me take care of you, and really? Do you want to get Carter sick too?"

"No," she grumbled as she pressed her face into my chest, and I kissed the top of her head as I rewrapped my arms around her.

"There we go," I said, kissing the top of her head before letting her go, and she whimpered as I rolled out of bed.

"I though you said you were going to stay with me," she said and I nodded.

"I am," I said, "I just have to go call your mom, and take care of some other stuff, go back to sleep I'll be back momentarily with some breakfast for you."

"Ok," she mumbled before her eyes slipped closed again and I left the room knowing that she was already asleep.

I walked down the hall and Rosalie was already fixing Carter a bottle.

"Thanks," I said as I walked in and took out my cell phone.

"Yeah," she said, handing a bottle to the baby, "No Problem. You two are usually all over taking care of him in the morning, what's wrong?"

"Bella's sick," I said as I put my phone back in my pocket so I could pick Carter up and kiss his head while I helped him with the bottle, then handed him off to Rosalie.

"Who you calling?" Rosalie asked as she held Carter's bottle for him because he was sleepy still.

"Renee, the hospital, then the dress shop," I told her, "Could you take care of Carter until Renee gets here?"

"Yeah," said Rosalie as I patted Alex's head and held my phone to my ear as I headed down to get Bella breakfast.

"Bella?" I said sweetly as I came back into our bedroom carrying a tray of food for us to share, she was sitting up already.

"Food?" She said, and I nodded as I laid back down beside her handing her the tray, and kissing her forehead again.

This was mostly just for the want and need to, but it also served the purpose of telling if she still had a fever, which she did. I wrapped an arm around her as she started to eat, and I grabbed a piece of toast from her plate.

"You get your calls made?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sure did," I said, kissing her temple after swallowing and she smiled happily as I kissed a line down her neck, "Oh, I'm not going to be able to spend the entire day by your side."

"Why not?" She pouted as she put down her orange juice.

"Because, I called the dress shop and arranged for them to bring the fitting here," I said, kissing her cheek, it had cost a good amount, but it was worth it, "And I'm not allowed to see the dress before the wedding."

"You're perfect," she commented and I smiled.

"Far from," I said and she shook her head.

"No seriously, what have you ever done wrong?" She asked, turning her head to look at me and I kissed her.

"I stole a library book when I was twelve," I said and I pointed over to my book case as she laughed, "It's right there. I still can't go back to the Forks public library."

"Oh, C'mon," she said hitting me, playfully, "You must've done something, c'mon humor me."

"Ok," I said, and then added in a completely serious tone, "I'm really forty-six. I was in the Boston Mafia, wanted to get out, so I made a deal with the government and now I'm an assassin for the government. When you think I'm going to the hospital, I'm really going out on a hit. You and Carter are all a cover up, I have a girl and a baby in every state in the US, including Alaska and Hawaii. I'm also a bank robbing truck driver, I never graduated high school, never mind Med school, and the whole time we spent in Seattle I was robbing all the electronics stores in the area instead of going to class. I spent four years in jail after killing a man in cold blood in 1996, I'm off on parole now, Dan, he's my officer. I'm also a vampire, but I only feed on goldfish and blood flavored pop tarts, quite the delicious combo. And I'm planning on leaving you at the altar for Jennifer Aniston."

Bella just looked up at me with her mouth wide open, her eyes were expanded to six times their normal size, and I kissed her. I let her process it all for a few minutes before letting loose all the laughter I had been holding back.

"I'm joking," I said and she just kept looking up at me like I was crazy, "What did you want to hear?"

"I don't know," she said, "You used to be an alcoholic or something?"

"No," I said, kissing her again, "I'm, regrettably, almost exactly thirty years old. I've only been in love once before, and I like to read. I was a quiet teenager, focusing on my grades, and very involved in church. I am also completely and hopelessly devoted and in love with you and our son. Who is my only living child, and you are the only woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with-"

"Not even if you could have Jennifer Aniston?" she interrupted and I shook my head.

"Never even thought about it," I said and she smiled before I continued, "I would never stray from you, and I would never leave you. I was never in the mafia, and I never killed anyone. Never been to jail, and I'm most definitely not a vampire. I'm not a secret agent, I'm a doctor. And, for the record, I've never had more than one glass of wine with dinner or a book. Did I mention that you and Carter are the centers of my universe and I think you are a goddess? But you already knew all of that."

"So you are my perfectly perfect little angel?" she said.

"Yes," I said in a slightly seductive tone, leaning down and kissing her sweetly.

"I love you," she said groggily.

"I love you more than my own life, because you are my life," I said with a smile as I pulled the food tray off of her lap and set it on the ground, snuggling into her, "I would opt to not live to our wedding so that you could live an extra hour."

"You better live until our wedding," She said and I chuckled.

"You're in worse health than me, my sweet," I said pulling her tighter, morphing her to my body, "Go to sleep, get better."

"Ok," she said, as he let her head press against my shoulder and drifted back off to sleep.

---

A/N 2: Ok, fluffy I know, and sorry I couldn't help but add in the vampire part… lolz… love ironic stuff like that.. ok remember to click the button below and review!!! :)


	28. The Rehearsal Dinner

A/N: Ok, so this is the second to last chapter… then there'll be an epilogue, sorry….wow I am going to miss this one… and these last chapters will alternate povs… Ok so… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Twenty-Eight – The Rehearsal Dinner

Isabella Swan 

Carlisle and I spent the entire day before our wedding spending time with Carter and close friends as we decorated the house for the wedding the next day. Angela, Rosalie, and Ben were in charge of the flower arrangements around the house, some of which they had to pick up from the florist the next morning. Dan and some of the frat boys on the other hand were helping Charlie, Carlisle, and Phil set up big white tents in the front and back yard. Renee and I were busying ourselves trying to oversee everything at once.

All the while Carlisle kept reminding me that I should be taking it easy. This stirred Charlie's attention, asking if I was pregnant again. I smiled wickedly and took Carter to see Emmett and Conner, making Carlisle explain that I had been sick earlier that week. Conner and Emmett had been given the task of assembling the wooden dance floor in the side yard. Alex was following me all morning because I had Carter with me, well until Carlisle found one of his tennis balls were he was setting up one of the tents and started throwing it for him.

"How we doing?" I asked as I set Carter down on the finished portion.

"Ok," said Emmett, who was reading the instructions, which were upside down.

"Emmett, they're…"

"I know," He said, "They put all the other languages on the right side up and the English version on the wrong side. If you could call this English…"

I smiled and laughed a little before picking Carter back up and carrying him into the house for his nap, so he would be all rested for that night. We had a rehearsal planned for around four with pretty much everyone who was already there, plus Angela's dad, the minister, and Carlisle's side. Then we were all heading to a restaurant with a private room to continue our night. Then, just before midnight I was going to Charlie's so that when I walked down the aisle tomorrow was the first time I'd see Carlisle that day, for good luck.

Amazingly everything was finished by four and the rehearsal went smoothly. The next thing I knew I was sitting between Carlisle and Carter's restaurant high chair at the restaurant. Mom and Phil were across from me, next to Charlie who was still grumbling about having to wear a tux the next day. Rosalie was on the opposite side of the high chair with Emmett, and Dan was seated next to Carlisle with Tiffany next to him. Everyone else just filled in the extra seats. Carlisle's family all sitting just about as far from us as they could get, with the exception of Carolyn who was seated next to Charlie and across from her daughter. I had to laugh when I realized Angela's dad had seated himself between Ben and Angela.

"I noticed that too," Carlisle whispered into my ear as I laughed, "You look beautiful tonight, my beautiful Bella."

I blushed as he kissed my cheek, then pointed over my shoulder to Carter who was looking pretty sleepy in his little high chair. His bottle was hanging out of his mouth and he was half asleep as he lazily looked around the table. He was utterly adorable, and sleeping before we had even ordered. Carlisle got up and removed the sleeping baby from the table, putting him into his stroller, which a much comfier sleeping spot. He then replaced the high chair with the stroller so we could keep an eye on him.

"Before we order," said Renee as Carlisle came back and sat down next to me, giving me a quick kiss, "I just want to say something quick, I know I said I'd let Rosalie over there handle to toast, but I just wanted to make a little speech."

I leaned into Carlisle, who wrapped an arm around me and kissed the side of my head. He pressed his cheek against mine and we looked up at Renee.

"Keep it short, Renee," grumbled Charlie once everyone was looking up at her and everyone around the table laughed.

"Ok, I will," she said, after hitting Charlie playfully over the head and turning back to to look at Carlisle and I, "In all honesty, and I think Carlisle can attest to this, I was not thrilled that these two were together when I found out. I don't think anyone was really, but just watching the two of you this past year, and with Carter. It's clear that you two love each other, and that baby, more than anything. I can't wait to see you walk down the isle, sweetie."

She sat down as everyone started to clap and Carlisle smiled as blushed and he quietly thanked Renee for being so kind.

"It's true," said Renee, "If I could create the perfect guy for my daughter I don't even think I could make him as perfect as you are."

"See?" I said, "My mom thinks you're perfect too."

"You both are nuts," said Carlisle as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I shivered, "Cold?"

"Just a little, the air conditioning is way up, huh?" I said and he nodded as he shrugged himself out of his sport coat and draped it over my shoulders.

"There you go," He said as he kissed my temple, then I leaned over and made sure that Carter was all warm.

I grabbed an extra blanket from the back of his stroller and padded it in around him while he slept. Then, I came back up to a sitting position and Carlisle greeted me there with a kiss. The waiters came back and took our orders, which was a salad for me, as Rosalie glared at me as I browsed the menu, so I got the hint.

"Don't worry, I'll let you order the whole menu in a couple days," said Carlisle in my ear and I smiled as I turned to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks honey," I said as he started to laugh and Rosalie found her feet.

"Ok," she said as she laughed and glared at Emmett, who just smiled mischievously, we weren't really sure we wanted to know and Rosalie was kind enough to just keep going, "Alright, my dear _old _Uncle Carlisle's getting married. I was actually starting to get worried about him, I think we all were, he was pretty lonely. Which was one of the reasons mom let me come up here and live up here. Though, I was immediately met with a very happy Uncle Carlisle, who had a mysterious girlfriend that he wouldn't let me meet. But the point was it was nice to hear him singing around the house."

"Get on with it, Rosalie," Carlisle said and I looked right around at him.

"You sing?"

"Ok, going," said Rosalie with a mischievous smile, "Ok, a toast, to Bella and Carlisle, and good luck for tomorrow and the rest of your lives. I wish you two every happiness. I love you Uncle Carlisle, Bella."

"Here here!" Ben called and Emmett chuckled as everyone raised their glasses.

"Thanks, Rosalie," I said and she nodded with a smile as the waiters arrived with our food.

I spent the entire night wrapped in at least one of Carlisle's arms while Carter slept like a perfect little angel at the table. Dan was entertaining the table with some interesting storied from when he and Carlisle were in school, and occasionally Conner or one of the others would pipe in a detail. Towards the end of the night, I noticed my mother talking in the corner to Carlisle's mother, as Carlisle's father came to say good bye to us.

"That can't be good," I said as Theodore walked away and Carlisle spotted our mothers too.

"You never know," said Carlisle, kissing the top of my head, but I knew he was just trying to keep me calm.

"Really?" I said as my mother walked away, looking a little sad.

"Ok, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been," said Carlisle as mom rejoined the table, but she didn't say anything about it, she just checked her watch quickly.

"Bella, it's almost quarter to twelve," said mom, and it was only us and the wedding party now, "We better go."

"Ok," I grumbled, turning to kiss Carlisle good bye, pulling fully off of him about five minutes later.

"You should have given her her first warning ten minutes ago," Phil muttered with a mischievous smile as I stood up from the table, fixing Carlisle's hair a little as I did.

"I planned my time well," I said, "I just have to get Carter ready to go, then we're gone."

"I thought I'd take him home," said Carlisle, turning in his seat as I grabbed Carter's car seat.

"I'll take him to dad's with me," I said and Carlisle shook his head.

"And if he cries all night?" Carlisle asked as he stood up, "I'll take him, Bella. Anyways, the boys are staying at our house tonight, the girls at your dad's."

"Don't condemn Carter to a houseful of girls giggling a screeching all night," said Dan and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't screech," I said and he nodded.

"Yes, but the others will," said Dan, "We'll take care of him."

"Yeah, you enjoy your last night," said Carlisle and I kissed him quickly.

"You make it seem like I don't want to get married tomorrow," I said as I turned around and kissed Carter's head, "Ok."

"Bye, sweetie," said Carlisle.

"Five minutes," said Renee as all the girls around the table stood up.

"Ok!" I said in a fakely exasperated voice and I snuck in another Carlisle kiss before Rosalie grabbed one arm, Carolyn grabbed the other, and they ran me out of the room.


	29. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight anymore than I own the universe

A/N: Hey…. So really I couldn't wait and I totally wrote this when I was supposed to be starting chapter Thirty Four of bridges.… *grins*.. though I did have to tweak some things… Hope you all… because I wanted this to all be one chapter…it's sort of longish kinda…and I remind you, Carlisle's nephew is also named Mike… he's little…and less annoying than Mike Newton… Read. Enjoy. Review…

Inside Out 

Chapter Twenty- Nine - The Wedding 

Dr. Carlisle Cullen 

I woke up in my bed that morning, though sadly without Bella there, as Rosalie had been insistent on Bella and I being apart the night before the wedding. And so, Rosalie, Lindsey, Bella, Angela, Carolyn and Bella's mother had spent the night at Charlie's. Not ten seconds after my eyes opened, Dan came charging in the room with Jacques not too far behind him and with Mike tailing Jacques and Connor and Luke bringing up the rear. They all seemed in a noisy temperament so I quickly held my finger to my lips to remind them that there was a baby sleeping in the basinet at the foot of my bed. He wouldn't sleep in his crib, he was a little big for it, but it still held him.

Bella had wanted to take Carter with her to Charlie's for the night, but I had told her that I wanted her to relax, and I would take care of him. Besides, even if Carter was only seven months old, he was still a boy, and the boys were staying at the house.

The guys immediately shut their mouths and I got up went to check on him, and thankfully he was still sleeping. I looked over at the clock, and then back at my son. I then carefully lifted him out of the basinet and held him in my arms so that he could be moved, relatively undisturbed downstairs. Not that I really had to bring him, if anything he had a very healthy lung capacity.

"C'mon, Carlisle, the ceremony only waits for the bride, not the groom," Dan said in a hushed voice as we all went down the stairs.

"You don't think she'll wait? We have the baby," Jacques pointed out as I set Carter into his car seat where he would sleep.

"Guys, it's only eight, the wedding isn't for another six hours," I said checking my phone for the time.

"Yeah, but I have to go pick up the tuxes, and your mom's going to be here at ten and then Carolyn's sneaking over to watch Carter in the intervening time between you being outside and Bella arriving, she wants pictures with him," said Dan, "According to the schedule we have to be all ready and outside by noon."

"I knew there was a reason I made you best man," I said and all the guys chuckled a little.

"Yeah, laugh it off," said Dan, "Carolyn and Rosalie made me recite the schedule to them last night at the rehearsal dinner. Especially the part about us leaving at noon."

"Gotcha I said, now go get the tuxes then," I said and Dan rolled his eyes as he led Connor and Luke out the door leaving me with Jacques and Mike.

I finished up my bowl of cereal and took it to the sink as I took a bottle from the fridge and started to heat it up for when Carter eventually woke up, but I really had no complaints about that. I had been instructed to make him get as much sleep as possible, and was threatened by Carolyn and Rosalie, they said there would be harsh punishments for me if he was wailing during the ceremony. As a result, I had tried to keep him up a while the night before so he would sleep in.

The awkwardness of being alone in the room with Jacques, considering Mike had run off somewhere eventually got to me and I walked out into the living room to check on Carter. I hadn't actually spoken to Jacques since my little explosion back in late June, last year. I walked into the room and Mike was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons on the TV, though thankfully in a low volume. It wouldn't have mattered anyways though because as I looked into the car seat, there was Carter, smiling up at me and I picked him up and held him carefully as he gurgled up at me.

"Hey, buddy," I said happily as I walked him into the kitchen and got his bottle, I handed it to him as I set him in his high chair.

"Who's watching the little one while you and the Mrs. are away?" Jacques asked and I shrugged.

"Her mom," I said as I sipped a glass of orange juice.

"Mom's not going to be happy about that," said Jacques, "Did you even ask mom?"

"No," I said, "Because we don't want to come back and have his first words be 'I hate you, Mommy.' Or 'Daddy could have done so much better'. And, we would like him to still be alive when we get back."

"You survived didn't you?" said Jacques and I rolled my eyes.

"With the help of a nanny, yes, I did," I said and Jacques rolled his eyes.

"We're back!" Dan called happily about a half hour later as I held Carter on my lap, sitting on the couch watching TV with Mike, he dropped a small infant sized tuxedo bag next to me, "Here ya go for the boy, it's adorable and little."

"You're such a girl, Dan," Connor teased and Dan whacked him over the head.

"You and Tiffany need a baby," I said as I unzipped the little bag and took out Carter's little tux, "The way she was falling all over him last night, and the way you are around him…"

"Shut your mouth," said Dan, "No way, I'm good with kids when around them for short periods of time…"

"Ok," I said as I stood up and went upstairs to get Carter a new diaper and change him into it.

"Just about done?" Dan asked as he walked into Carter's room later and I was standing there trying to figure out if I had gotten Carter all snapped in, "What are you doing, man?! Go get into your tux, we have to be outside in a few minutes so they can bring Bella in. I got Carter."

"Thanks," I said taking my tux and heading towards my own room to get dressed while Dan scooped Carter up and headed downstairs.

"Hey Carolyn," I said as I hit the kitchen, finally into my tuxedo, she had Carter sitting on the floor with Alex.

"Carlisle!" she said, "Go get outside, you look very nice, steal the comb from Connor and fix that hair, some of it's still sticking up in the back."

"Ok," I said as she quite literally kicked me out the sliding doors into the backyard as we heard car doors slam out front.

Then after everyone running around like chickens with their heads cut off, I was finally standing at the front of the little archway covered with flowers. Carter was sitting on Renee's lap in the front row where she sat between Phil and Charlie. I stood there nervously fretting with the sleeve of my jacket until Dan hit me from behind.

"Relax," He said on the verge of laughter, "You're going to make Carter think something's wrong, and he's going to cry, and then Rosalie's going to kill you so there will be something wrong."

"Shut up," I said and Jacques chuckled from behind Dan in the groomsmen line, and the wedding march started.

Carolyn was the first bridesmaid down the aisle, followed by Angela, then Rosalie as the maid of honor. Behind Rosalie was Mike, who was focusing his attention at his feet, no doubt because his mother and sister warned him not to go to fast, with our wedding rings on a pillow. Samantha then ran just about running down the aisle after him flinging flower pedals into the crowd more than in the aisle for Bella to walk on. She turned her little basket upside down and the crowd gathered laughed as she skipped over to stand next to Mike.

The wedding march transitioned, and my father, who had volunteered to open the door for Bella, did so. He slid open the kitchen sliders, for which the blinds had been down to reveal my Bella. She looked utterly magnificent. Half of her hair was tied up into a bun with the bridal combs stuck into it and the other half was curled tightly and flowing off her shoulders. Her dress was long and flowing, but I noticed, it was just short enough that she wouldn't trip if she tried really hard.

I felt my heart break as she smiled at me from up on the porch and dad helped her down the stairs before reaching the bottom and taking his seat next to mom. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as she walked like the angel she was down the aisle. I wondered to myself if she really was going that slow, or if it was just my imagination, but looking at the crowd, it seemed to be just me.

I took her hand and kissed it in a low bow as she reached me, that wasn't in the rehearsal, but I couldn't help myself. She took my arm and I walked her up to the archway where Mr. Weber, the minister was waiting for us.

I couldn't even concentrate on listening to what he was saying, my mind was going a mile a minute. I was on cloud nine until I heard the words that were my cue, and somehow while I was up there in the clouds, Mike had handed me Bella's ring. 

"I Carlisle, take thee Isabella, to be my Wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you," I managed to get out while looking into her beautiful chocolate eyes and not stumble my words, and I slipped the wedding band onto her finger with a wide smile. 

"And I Isabella, take thee Carlisle, to be my husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you," Bella said softly, and I had to restrain myself from lifting a finger to stop a single tear that was beginning to fall as she slip a ring onto my finger.

I looked over to Mr. Weber and he gave me an assuring nod before I took my bride into my arms and brought my lips to hers. I put kissed her with all the passion and love for her that was inside me as I reached up with my left hand to wipe the tear away. The cameras all went off and I pulled away slowly, trying to leave it tender, leaving my hand resting on her cheek. Then let the hand drop to my side as we turned to face the crowd.

"I would like to announce, for the first time," said Mr. Weber, pausing dramatically, "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen!"

We stepped down off the little step in front of the archway and Renee handed us Carter, who we held between us as we walked back up the aisle. We walked right back up into the house, as planned and set Carter in his high chair before I leaned Bella against the wall and kissed her again with passion and love, letting this one last a bit longer considering our new found privacy.

"Hey you kids," I heard Carolyn a few minutes later as she yanked me off of Bella with surprising strength, "There'll be plenty of that on the honey moon, huh? The guests just got settled under the tents, let's go."

"You're really strong," was all I could say as Bella snuck under my arm and got Carter out of his high chair.

"I grew up with you and Jacques," she said dismissively, "I had to be strong in order to survive to adulthood."

I narrowed my eyes at her as Bella returned to my arm, Carter in her other arm.

"Come along, Mrs. Cullen," I said happily as I kissed the side of her head and Carolyn shooed us back outside.

Renee took Carter from us the minute we got over to the tent that held the dance floor and the one which everyone was conjugated around. We walked out into the middle of the dance floor, and the song was still a mystery to Bella as I took her back into my arms and nodded over to the DJ so he would start the song:

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky _

_And I swear like the shadow that's by your side _

As the lyrics started I kissed my beautiful wife's forehead and started to sway with her around the dance floor. I stared to whisper the words to her under my breath.

_I see the questions in your eyes _

_I know what's weighing on your mind_

_You can be sure I know my heart _

'_Coz I'll stand beside you through the years _

_You'll only cry those happy tears_

_And though I make mistakes _

_I'll never break your heart _

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky _

_I'll be there _

_I swear like a shadow that's by your side _

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse, till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart _

_And I swear_

_I'll give you every thing I can _

_I'll build your dreams with these two hands _

_We'll hang some memories on the walls_

On cue, I twirled Bella around and across the floor to where I had arranged Renee to be standing with Carter. I stopped and picked Carter up out of his grandmother's arms to place him between myself and we continued in her dance, tears coming to her eyes with the next verse.

_And when it's just the two of us there_

_You won't have to ask if I still care_

'_Coz as time turns the page, my love won't change at all_

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky _

_I'll be there _

_I swear like a shadow that's by your side _

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse, till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart _

_And I swear_

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky _

_I'll be there _

_I swear like a shadow that's by your side _

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse, till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every single beat of my heart _

_I swear, I swear, oh… I… Swear…_

As the song ended I leaned across Carter and kissed Bella as the flashes from everyone's cameras went off all around us again. She smiled as I pulled away from her, taking Carter with me and settling him on my side before kissing her cheek.

I led her over to the dining tent, which was buffet style so everyone could eat when they wanted to, and we sat down, just her, me, and Carter.

--

A/N 2: OK, so really cheesy (Like hold the pizza just give me the cheese) song I know… It's by All-4-One, it's kinda pop-y-ish too if you youtube it or whatever, but seriously when I was just starting to think about their wedding.. I was listening to Pandora… that song came up, couldn't resist… ok so the epilogue, I started it… it's going to take FOREVER…

Well not really just for me… maybe Wednesday or Thursday??? I dunno… I may procrastinate just because it's the last chapter that I can include Carter in (not going for a third one…) though, I do have the first few chapters of a new one ready to post, (It's called Trip Around the Sun) it returns to Vampirism (yay I miss the vampiness with all the AU Human fics…) Haven't decided whether to post that before or after epilogue for this one, but it will be up soon so keep an eye out… I have way too much time on my hands… I know…

Push da button… you know you want to….


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

A/N: Ok so here we go *tear*… it's kind of bitter sweat but I think it's an appropriate ending to the two stories… Read. Enjoy. Review.

Inside Out 

Epilogue

**About Thirteen Years Later**

Isabella Cullen

"Mmm Mrs. Cullen," Carlisle whispered into my neck as he nuzzled his nose into it.

He held me there as we sat on top of the bed, him seated basket style and me lying in his arms. The man didn't look a day older than the day I had met him even though he was now into his forties. He left one single sweet kiss on my neck before he let one of his arms slip down lower to place a hand over my flat stomach.

"I love you," I said as he kissed his way back up my arm, stopping to rest his chin on my shoulder as I spoke.

"I love you more," He said playfully, and he leaned over to catch my lips with his, kissing me passionately until, regrettably, we both needed air and he pulled away only to kiss my shoulder through my t-shirt.

We were, currently, in a pent-house suite hotel room in some fancy Boston hotel. It had a living room area with a TV, a kitchen, and enough bedrooms for our family. It was set up more like a luxurious apartment rather than a hotel suite. It wasn't a bad place to crash for a few days before heading down to Disney World to spend our anniversary as a family.

We had always discussed telling Carter of Carlisle's past when he was thirteen, so here we were, in Boston. Our plane left the next night for Disney, we had planned this perfectly so we could sleep on the plane, first class mostly just so we could sleep peacefully. But anyways, Carlisle was going to take Carter to the cemetery the next day so he could show him then take him to lunch. We had always meant for me to go with them, but now it just wasn't practical, and I didn't trust the Hotel's babysitting.

"Tell me," said Carlisle kissing my hand before looking into my eyes passionately, "I may be biased, but how it is that you have had three kids and you're even more irresistible to me now than the moment we met?"

"I have mystical powers," I said as I used both hands to brush his hair back and out of his face, then held his face with them.

"That I already knew," He said with a chuckle and a mischievous smile as I pulled him into a kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy!" called a small voice, and Carlisle and I broke apart to see one of our three year old girls tottering through the door she had just managed to open, "Anna hit me!"

"Awe, come here, Luce," said Carlisle as I scooted off of his lap and he placed the tottler, who was on the verge of tears, on his lap, "It's ok Lucy. Where does it hurt?"

"Here," she said as I started to carefully massage the portion of her forehead that she was pointing her little finger to.

"I didn't hit her," said Anna as she appeared in the doorway.

Our twin baby girls couldn't have been more different if they tried. Lucy had gotten Carlisle blonde wavy hair and eyes with most of my facial features. She was timid and shy like Carter had grown to be and was a little sweetheart, crying for every little hurt bug she saw. Lucy didn't really show any preference between Carlisle and I. Anna, on the other hand, looked like me, almost exactly, with the minor detail of the fact that she too got Carlisle's eyes. You could say, looks wise anyway, that Carter was to Carlisle as Anna was to me. Anna was very much Daddy's little girl, and was the most outgoing of all three kids. She got extremely jealous when Carlisle showed affection to any of the other kids, and was almost constantly on the verge of a tantrum when he did. Carter, as expected, had grown to look eerily like an old photograph of Carlisle when he was thirteen, and his preference between us depended on the day. Though, he was going into his teenage years and neither of us expected him to like either of us much longer.

"You girls were supposed to be sleeping," I reminded them as Carlisle offered me Lucy and I snuggled her tight.

"Do you want some ice, sweetie?" Carlisle asked Lucy as he gently checked her head for signs of bruising, though I wasn't even a doctor and I could see it forming.

"Yes please," said Lucy politely and Carlisle kissed her head gently before hopping off the bed.

"Daddy!" Anna whined in the doorway and Carlisle walked over to her as she pouted and lifted her up onto his hip.

Carlisle kissed the side of her head, making cute little kissing noises and she beamed as he carried her out into the living room area.

"C'mon," I heard him say, "Let's get your sister some ice."

"What's up with Luce?" Carter's voice came next.

"She…mysteriously… hit her head," said Carlisle and I heard the freezer door open as well as Carter's running into the room.

"Is Luce ok?" Carter asked with full concern for his baby sister as he slid on to the bed in his Mariners pajamas.

Carter and Lucy seemed to have a very interesting type of bond. Lucy had the three of us wrapped tightly around her little finger, but she seemed to have a much tighter hold on Carter, and he was adorable with her. Lucy in return, while she showed no preference between Carlisle and I, was very attached to her big brother.

"She'll be fine," I said as Lucy, having heard Carter's voice, pulled her face out of my chest to look around for him.

"Car," she said simply, using her and Anna's nickname for him and reached out for him to hold her, and he took her from me, kissing her head as Carlisle came back in with Anna and a baggy full of ice.

He tossed it under hand over to Carter, who, with his little League all star hands, caught it easily and held it to the purpling section of his sister's face. That was another thing about Carter, he had received a magnified version of his father's athletic skills. Good thing too, considering the alternative was my really uncoordinated genes. Though, a byproduct of his super athlete-ness was that we couldn't get him into enough sports.

"I didn't do it," said Anna, and Carter raised his eyebrows at her before turning to me, "Can Luce come watch the game with me for a few minutes?"

"Yes," I told him and he carried Lucy out of the room, holding her ice for her.

That image brought back the one of Carter carrying her into the house after she fell off her big wheel. She had started to cry, and he had given her the lollipop out of his mouth to suck on while he carried her in. I was never really all that good with blood, so we were lucky Carlisle had been home at the time. But, after she was all bandaged up, Carter had sat with her and watched one of the girls' two hour Barbie Princess movies with her.

As Carter made his departure with Lucy, Carlisle sat back down on the bed with Anna in his lap. I had worked this out well, I hadn't had to get fully up yet, and I crawled over to sit in front of Carlisle and Anna. Anna was looking up at her father with her most innocent expression, but Carlisle was just looking down at her sternly. We had discovered, while it was best that I discipline Carter and Lucy, Carlisle had the most success with Anna. It wasn't that Carlisle yelled, because he never had, but if he was upset with one of the kids, they knew they were in serious trouble, seeing as he let most things slide.

While Lucy and Carter had us both tightly wrapped around their fingers, for some reason Anna had Carlisle at least twice around compared to the other kids. I had asked Carlisle why that was one night after she had gotten him to read at least five bedtime stories to her, he told me she looked exactly like me, and he got confused. Though, I pointed out that she was two feet tall, and I would not be asking for a bedtime story.

The confused part was about right though, not much had changed since Rosalie had announced that Carlisle worshipped the ground I walked on just after Carter was born all those years ago. I would be the last one to admit it, Carlisle being the first, that he still was very much there to help at my every whim, not that I let him most of the time. Anyways, going back to the kids, if I showed any of them preferential treatment it was Carter. It was very rare, but it did happen once in a while, mostly because he was my first baby.

"Daddy, do you not love me anymore?" Anna asked, on the verge of tears when her innocent face failed her, and the expression on Carlisle's face went from stern to sweet in about a second flat.

"I'll never not love you, Anna," said Carlisle brow furrowed as he looked into his daughter's eyes, "You're my little girl, but so is Lucy. I love Lucy just as much as I love you, Anna. It hurts daddy when you hit your sister, it's like you're hitting daddy too. Would you hit daddy?"

"No," said Anna automatically and Carlisle kissed her cheek.

"So, are you going to apologize to Lucy and stop hitting her?" said Carlisle and Anna nodded enthusiastically, "That's my little girl."

Carlisle wrapped his arms around the little one and gave her a hug. He really hated having to discipline the kids. He always ended a talk with one of them over something they had done wrong with a hug or a kiss. He let go of Anna and she crawled out of his lap for a second to hug me too. It was quick and before I knew it she was sitting in his lap again.

"Now, I believe mommy and daddy put you girls to bed an hour ago," said Carlisle, smiling down at his daughter.

"Carter's up," she protested and Carlisle sighed with a slight rolling of his eyes.

"Carter's a lot older than you two," said Carlisle, touching his nose into his daughter'sSS so she giggled, "C'mon, it's bedtime."

We got the girls back down in their room, for good this time, and went back into the living room area. Carter was watching the Mariners game we had ordered to the hotel room so he wouldn't have to miss it, and we told him to go to bed when it was over. Once we had each gotten a glass of ice water and watched a little bit of the game with Carter, we returned to our bedroom.

"Now where were we before those kids decided to interrupt?" Carlisle asked as we cuddled together in the bed.

"You know," I said, going along with it, "I just don't remember, I got a little distracted."

"Well," He said, pressing his lips to my neck, "Allow me to remind you."

--

A/N 2: Ok, so I know I said this was going to take til Wednesday, but my plans Monday night didn't happen so I had a little extra time on my hands… and I may have cut it short, deeming a portion of it unnecessary… remember to tell me how you liked it and… I posted a new story (Yes again…) Just check it out from my author's page… it returns to Vampiness… I missed my vamp fix…


End file.
